Naruto Et l'Ultime Puissance
by Aurelien0380
Summary: 1ère Fic. Ce passe après le combat entre Sasuke et Naruto. Naruto décide d'abandonner Kakashi et de ne pas rentrer à Konoha. Que va t'il devenir et comment vont réagir ses amis. SPOIL. Naru/Saku
1. La décision de Naruto

Naruto et Sasuke sont face à face. Tout deux se regardent droit dans les yeux, et préparent leur dernière attaque. Sasuke a fait appel au deuxième stade du sceau d'Orochimaru et Naruto utilise le chakra du démon renard à neuf queues, Kyubi. Dans la main droite de Naruto un rasengan est formé alors que dans celle de Sasuke s'y trouve un chidori ; et ils se jettent l'un sur l'autre.Au contact des deux techniques, une vague de Chakra se crée.

_'Naruto, pardon...'_ pensa Sasuke

"Reviens avec moi, SASUKE" dit Naruto en hurlant le nom de son ami.

Kakashi se rapprochait du combat des deux "frères" tout en suivant Pakun, son fidèle chien ninja. Il se rapprochait donc, lorsqu'il sentit une déferlante de chakra. _'Attendez moi... Sasuke, ne fais pas de bétises, je t'en prie'._ Ils arrivérent sur les lieux en même temps que la pluie. Kakashi pensa plus tard que ça devait être un signe du destin. Le ninja copieur remarqua tout de suite un corps au sol... Où était donc le deuxième ? Il se rapprocha alors, le corps était celui de Naruto, il avait plusieurs blessures qui semblaient plus que sérieuses.

"Naruto..." souffla t-il. "Tu as tout donné, comme d'habitude."

Kakashi cherchait Sasuke, mais se résigna à ramener Naruto au village. Pakun lui avait fait remarquer que ça devait être sa priorité. Il se pencha alors, prit Naruto dans ses bras et le déposa sur ses épaules.Il sautait d'arbres en arbres tellement vite que même la mort n'aurait pas pu l'attraper. Lors d'un de ces sauts, Naruto ouvrit les yeux. Il était dans le flou, mais son esprit se remit en marche rapidement quand il comprit qu'il était sur le dos de Kakashi.  
'_ Kakashi-sensei... Sasuke... J'ai perdu..'_ pensa t-il. Il avait déjà réfléchi à l'éventualité de perdre contre son ami. Il se décida alors, il s'en était fait la promesse.

"Kakashi sensei, arrétez vous s'il vous plait..." dit-il doucement  
"Naruto ?" Kakashi était étonné qu'il puisse déjà parler. _'Quelle capacité de récupération quand même'_ "Tiens bon Naruto, nous allons bientôt arriver et..."  
"Non... Arrêtez vous Kakashi sensei !" le coupa Naruto, "Arrêtez vous..."

Kakashi et Pakun s'arrêtèrent net. Il déposa Naruto au sol et le détailla d'un regard inquiet.

"Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Naruto ?" dit il d'une voix qui trahissait son inquiétude.  
"Non tout va bien ! Enfin si l'on peut dire" rajouta t-il en esquissant un sourire.

Il fixa Kakashi, son sensei, intensément. Kakashi comprit que Naruto allait lui annoncer quelque chose d'important. Naruto semblait plus déterminé que jamais. Ce dernier souffla et reprit la parole d'une voix qui ne trahissait aucun doute.

"Sensei, je ne rentre pas à Konoha..."  
"Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Naruto t'es sérieux ?" répondit de suite Kakashi.  
"Ne m'interrompez pas Kakashi sensei, s'il vous plait, c'est assez dur comme ça." Kakashi le fixa et le laissa continuer.  
"Je ne rentre pas à Konoha. J'ai perdu contre Sasuke, il va rejoindre le Serpent et va devenir encore plus fort. De plus, l'Akatsuki va se lancer à ma recherche. Je mets le village en danger et surtout mes amis. De plus je ne manquerai pas à grand monde dans ce village..." Il avait prononcé ces derniers mots doucement mais Kakashi l'avait entendu.  
"A moi tu me manqueras petit... Je vois que t'es déterminé, mais comment veux tu t'y prendre ? En plus je ne vois pas en quoi je te serais utile. Et puis tes amis voudront partir à ta recherche... T'as pensé a eux ?"  
"Bien sur que j'y ai pensé, je ne fais que ça d'ailleurs. Mais, ils ne me chercheront pas si je suis..." _'Allez Naruto, après ça tu ne pourras plus revenir en arrière...'_ pensa t'il. "...Mort !"

Kakashi faillit en tomber à la renverse, il n'en revenait pas. Comment ce jeune ninja si turbulent d'habitude avait pu penser à tout ça ? Il fixait intensément Naruto, il pouvait lire dans ses yeux toute la détermination dont il faisait preuve. Naruto, voyant que son sensei ne disait rien, fit une série de mudra et fit apparaitre un clone à côté de lui, puis reprit.

"Kakashi sensei, prenez ce clone avec vous à ma place, et annoncez ma mort à tout le monde."  
"Tu sais, je ne vais pas pouvoir leurrer tout le monde," répondit il, "Hoka..."  
"Oui, je sais" le coupa Naruto, "Tsunade sama va s'en rendre compte. D'ailleurs, mettez la dans la confidence, et dites lui bien que je reviendrai un jour à Konoha. Je la considère comme ma grande soeur, vous savez ? Tout autant que je vous considère comme mon père."  
"Naruto..." Kakashi baissa la tête... "Et où penses tu aller ? T'as une idée ?"  
"Oui, je vais aller à la rencontre d'un peuple que beaucoup de monde croit disparu..."  
"Hum..." fit Kakashi. '_Ne me dis pas... Ce peuple... Non c'est impossible'_. "D'accord Naruto, je suis avec toi. Et puis même si je te ramener de force à Konoha, t'arriverais à t'enfuir. Je ne supporterais pas une deuxième désertion..."

Naruto semblait soulagé, Pakun regardait étrangement son maître mais ne dit rien. Kakashi se baissa et fit monter le clone de Naruto sur son dos. Il tourna le dos à Naruto lorsqu'il rajouta un dernier mot.

"Au revoir Naruto. Mais promet moi de ne pas me faire regretter cette décision en revenant au village quoi qu'il se passe."  
"Je vous le promet kakashi sensei, sur mon nindo" dit naruto d'une voix émue.

Kakashi sensei s'était remit en marche lorsqu'il entendit Naruto criait dans sa direction :

"Kakashi sensei ? Prenez soin de Sakura à ma place s'il vous plait..."

Le ninja copieur baissa la tête en signe de promesse et souffla : "Promis Naruto, mon filleul". Une larme coula de l'oeil de Kakashi. Il pensa _'Oui, Naruto, tu es mon filleul, alors rentre au village que je puisse te le dire'._

Naruto se retourna, regarda l'horizon et souffla : "Attends moi Konoha, je reviendrai. Je te le promet Sakura".

Naruto faisait tout ça pour le village certes, mais surtout pour Sakura. Il savait qu'elle était amoureuse de Sasuke, mais lui, il ne pourrait jamais aimer quelqu'un d'autre comme il l'aimait elle.

**Plus loin dans la forêt**

Kakashi avançait vers le village caché de la feuille, Pakun à ses côtés, toujours silencieux mais pensif. _'Pourquoi a t-il accepté, je ne le comprend pas... ?'_ Il se décida donc à s'adresser à son maître.

"Kakashi, pourquoi l'as tu laissé faire cette folie ?"  
Kakashi réfléchit quelques instant et lui répondit : "Je ne le sais pas vraiment moi même Pakun..."  
"Mais c'est..."  
"Il était déterminé," coupa Kakashi un quelque peu irrité, "tu l'as vu toi même. Et puis, je lui fait confiance, il sera plus fort que le Quatrième lui même, j'en suis sur. Oui, plus fort que le Yondaime, son père." _'Ca aussi, il devra le savoir un jour, mais ce n'est pas à moi de lui dire, n'est ce pas Tsunade sama ?'_ pensa t-il en regardant droit devant lui.  
"Et t'as une idée d'où il va ?" reprit Pakun qui sentait que son maître s'énervait.  
"Oui... Enfin non...!" _'Ce n'est pas possible, ce peuple n'est qu'une légende...'_

Pakun ouvrit grand les yeux, il allait reprendre son petit "interrogatoire" quand...

"Pakun ! On arrive... Il est temps pour toi de rentrer avec les tiens"  
"Hai" Il était un peu déçu de devoir partir. Il ajouta cependant avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée : "Bon courage Kakashi !"

Kakashi baissa la tête. Il la releva, accéléra le rythme tout en pensant : _'Tu ne crois pas si bien dire cher Pakun'._

_Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre... J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Dans le suivant, comment vont réagir les amis de notre jeune héro ? Saurons nous ce que devient Naruto ? (Le chapitre est prét je n'ai plus qu'a le poster.)_


	2. Triste Nouvelle

_Bonne lecture. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez __Petit rappel : Kakashi arrive aux portes de Konoha avec le clone de Naruto sur le dos. Ce dernier a décidé de partir pour s'entraîner et demande à son sensei de le faire passer pour mort aux yeux du ment vont réagir Tsunade et les amis de Naruto ?_

Kakashi franchit les portes de Konoha. Les gardiens présents réagirent de suite et se mirent devant lui. Ils l'observèrent lui et la personne qu'il portait sur son dos. Ils reconnurent Naruto mais semblaient chercher quelqu'un d'autre. L'un des deux gardiens demanda alors au ninja copieur :

"Kakashi sama ! Où est le jeune Uchiwa ?" "Il s'est enfui !" Le ton de Kakashi était ferme. On y sentait la frustration qu'il avait de ne pas avoir pu éviter ce drame.

Le deuxième gardien s'approcha alors de Naruto avec un regard haineux. Kakashi, s'en rendant compte, le regarda à son tour avec un oeil noir.

"Ne l'approche pas ! Il a tout fait pour ramener son ami, jusqu'à donner sa vie..."

Les deux gardiens étaient sans voix. Kakashi se dirigea en direction de l'hôpital avant que ces derniers ne reprennent leur esprits. Il savait que Godaime y était pour donner les soins aux membres de l'équipe de Shikamaru. Il entra et s'adressa à l'hôtesse de l'hôpital.

"Bonjour ! Je veux une chambre pour déposer ce garçon. Que personne ne me rejoigne si ce n'est Hokage sama en personne. Suis-je clair ?" Son ton était froid et sans appel. "Très... Très... Clair ! Bi... Bien com... Compris !" Béguaya l'hôtesse, "Prenez la chambre 201 !"

Kakashi s'y dirigea rapidement. Il savait que l'hôtesse essayait désespérément de voir quel était le jeune garçon que le ninja copieur portait sur son dos. Il entra dans la chambre, déposa le clone de Naruto sur le lit et s'assit à côtés de lui, entrant dans ses pensées. _'Et maintenant, il va falloir tout expliquer à Tsunade San.'_ Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir ; plus le temps, car une tornade blonde venait de rentrer et de se jetait sur Naruto. Tsunade était là...

"NARUTOOOO !" cria t-elle.

En effet l'hôtesse rencontrée par Kakashi l'avait avertie du retour de ce dernier. Elle avait rajouté qu'il portait un enfant sur son dos et qu'il avait demandé à ce que la seule personne qui le rejoigne dans la chambre 201 soit l'Hokage et personne d'autre. Cependant, elle avait été incapable de dire qui était le ninja sur le dos de Kakashi. Tsunade avait comprit de suite qui c'était, elle avait alors compris qu'elle avait surement perdu son "frère de coeur"...Elle avait accouru jusqu'à la chambre 201. Une fois rentrée et devant le corps de Naruto, elle s'était donc jetée sur le lit du jeune Uzumaki. Elle toucha donc son "petit frère" et se retourna de suite vers Kakashi, l'oeil plus noir que jamais, lorsque le clone disparu dans un nuage de fumée.

"Kakashi... Explique toi et tout de suite..." Kakashi était maintenant effrayé devant l'air plus que menaçant de la légendaire sanin. "Tsunade sama, calmez vous s'il vous plait, je..."

"Ne me dit pas ce que je dois faire." Elle serrait ses mains tellement fort que ses jointures blanchissaient à vue d'oeil, "Explique toi et vite..."

Kakashi avait encore plus peur, il commençait presque à regretter son choix. Il expliqua tout à Tsunade. Cette dernière se décontracta petit à petit, et à la fin du récit de son junin, elle souffla.

_'Jusqu'où est il prêt à aller pour sauver son ami et respecter la promesse qu'il a faite à Sakura ?'_ J'espère qu'elle mérite son amour. Pensa t-elle. Tsunade n'était pas aveugle, elle s'était aperçue de l'amour que portait le blond à la jeune fille.

"Kakashi," reprit-elle, "je comprends ton choix. Cependant, je ne vais pas te mentir, ce choix ne m'enchante pas beaucoup. Enfin... Je pense qu'au final, à ta place, j'aurais fait pareil !" Elle laissa un blanc s'installer. Kakashi ne reprenant pas la parole, elle continua : "Il est en vie et c'est déjà une bonne nouvelle. Et puis, il t'as bien dit qu'il reviendrait à Konoha, alors il reviendra, j'en suis sure." _'Et quand il sera là, il a intérêt à être fort s'il ne veut pas mourir de mes mains.'_ A cette pensée, un sourire sadique apparut sur son visage. Kakashi ne comprenait pas ce comportement.

"Cependant, Kakashi, as tu une idée d'où il aurait pu se rendre ?"

Kakashi réfléchit et décida de lui dire ce qu'il pensait depuis le début, même s'il trouvait ça tiré par les cheveux. "En fait, j'ai bien une théorie, mais je ne sais pas..."

Il regardait Tsunade. Cette dernière lui fit signe de continuer. "Quand il m'a parlé d'un peuple que tout le monde pensait disparut, j'ai pensé au peuple du "Du Weldenvarden"_1_, la fôret des Elfes..." Il était un peu honteux d'avoir pensé à ça, mais son oeil s'ouvrit lorsqu'il entendu Tsunade lui répondre :

"Tu as surement raison... J'y avais pensé aussi. Mais je suis curieuse de savoir comment il a appris l'existence de ce peuple. Minato, son propre père, a signé un pacte avec eux, mais seul Sarutobi sensei, Jiraya et moi même étions dans le secret."

"Alors ce peuple existe vraiment ?" Kakashi n'en revenait toujours pas.

"Oui, Kakashi, mais cette information doit être tenue secrète..." Elle fixa intensément Kakashi. Elle avait confiance en ce qui concerne la discrétion de son ninja.

"Cependant," continua t'elle, "nous devrions dire la vérité en ce qui concerne la mort fictive de Naruto à Jiraya et Shizune... Qu'en penses-tu ?"

"Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous Hokage sama..." Kakashi se sentait même soulagé de savoir que d'autres personnes seraient dans la confidence. Il considérait cette "mission", léguée par Naruto, des plus dures parmi toutes celles qu'il avait pu faire.

"En ce qui concerne ses amis," reprit Tsunade sur un ton plus triste, "ça ne va pas être simple de leur annoncer le décès de Naruto. Tu t'en sens capable ?"

"Oui... Hokage Sama !" Répondit Kakashi, sur un ton qui montrait toute sa détermination.

**Deux jours plus tard**

Tsunade était sur la plate forme des Hokages. Devant elle, se trouvaient tous les villageois de Konoha, civils et ninjas, et, en première ligne, les amis de Naruto. A ses côtés, on voyait Kakashi, Shizune, Jiraya et les membres du conseil. Elle souffla longuement et prit la parole. Au même moment, tout le monde se tut.

"Chers habitants du Pays de la feuille, aujourd'hui est un jour funeste, et ce pour deux raisons..."

Tout le monde se doutait de la première, la perte du dernier représentant du clan Uchiwa. Mais personne n'était au courant pour la "mort" de Naruto.

"En effet, malgré les efforts de nos jeunes genin," Elle regarda Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, Kiba et Lee, "ainsi que l'aide des ninjas de Suna," Elle regarda cette fois Gaara, Temari et Kankuro, "Sasuke Uchiwa a déserté Konoha. A compter de ce jour, il est classé comme Nukenin de classe S car il est accompagné d'Orochimaru, assassin du 3ème Hokage."

Tout le monde était consterné et, surtout, on pouvait lire de la déception sur le visage de la plupart des habitants. Quelques murmures commençaient à ce faire entendre, "Comment a t'il pu ?... Orochimaru ?... Traitre..." Tsunade reprit la parole et dut hausser le ton pour faire taire son auditoire.

"Silence s'il vous plait. La deuxième nouvelle n'est pas meilleure, elle est surement pire... Elle concerne Naruto Uzumaki, genin de ce village..."

Tout le monde était attentif et surtout ses amis qui avaient les yeux grand ouverts. Certains avaient des doutes de plus en plus fort et faisaient tout pour retenir leurs larmes...

"En effet, comme la plupart des gens ici présents le savent, il s'est battu avec le jeune Uchiwa. Ce combat a été très dur. Kakashi l'a ramené d'urgence à l'hôpital de Konoha. Dés son arrivée, je me suis rendue dans sa salle pour y porter secours. Cependant..." Tsunade baissa la tête, _'C'est maintenant que ça va être le plus difficile'_ pensa t'elle.

_'Ne dites pas... Non surtout pas... Pas lui ??'_ pensa Sakura.

_'Non... Ce n'est pas possible... Trop galère !!'_ pensa à son tour Shikamaru.

"Na... Naru... Naruto kun ?" souffla Hinata.

Tsunade releva la tête, on remarquait qu'elle s'efforçait de retenir ses larmes. Tout le monde avait comprit et la fixait intensément, attendant sa confirmation. Elle souffla une bonne fois, sentant ses proches à ses côtés.

"Naruto est décédé à la suite de ses blessures dans la nuit de son retour..." annonça t'elle avec difficulté.

"NONNN !!" crièrent d'une seule voix tous ses amis.

Ils avaient tous les larmes aux yeux. Hinata s'était évanouie, Kurenai, Kiba et Shino la soutenaient. Gaara serrait les mains et du sable tournoyait dangereusement autour de lui. Kanakuro le soutenait comme il pouvait. Temari s'était rapprochée de Shikamaru qui avait la tête baissée. Elle ne comprenait pas son geste mais elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Sakura, quant à elle, était à genoux, son visage rempli de larmes, lorsqu'elle sentit deux mains sur ses épaules.Elle releva doucement la tête et vit Kakashi d'un côtés et Jiraya de l'autre, fixant tout deux droit devant eux.

_'Merci Kakashi sensei'_, pensa t'elle, _'mais... Pourquoi Jiraya sama est là ?'_ Sakura baissa à nouveau la tête et souffla "Merci..." à l'adresse du junin et du sanin présents à ses côtés.

En effet, après le récit de Kakashi devant Shizune, Jiraya et Tsunade, lorsqu'il annonça la dernière volonté de Naruto, Jiraya avait juré que lui aussi prendrait soin de la jeune Kunoichi et ce jusqu'au retour de Naruto.

**Deux semaines plus tard, à des kilomètres de Konoha**

Dans une forêt opaque et sombre, on pouvait distinguer la silhouette d'un jeune homme qui marchait avec difficulté. Tout à coup cette personne s'écroula sans s'apercevoir que plusieurs autres silhouettes s'approchaient de lui.

_'Que m'arrive t'il ? Est ce la fin ?..._ pensa l'homme au sol.

_1__ "Du Weldenvarden" La Forêt Gardienne. (Mot pris dans "Eragon", roman de Chritopher Paolini) __Merci d'avoir lu... J'ai essayé de faire plus long cette fois, j'espère que ça vous fera plaisir. _

_Dans le prochain chapitre, que va t'il arriver à notre cher Héros ? Saurons nous comment les amis vont reprendre leur vies ?Petite remarque : vous pouvez voir que dans ce chapitre, je fais référence aux Elfes. J'adore ces personnages, je suis fan tout simplement. Et je trouve que dans les romans de Christopher Paolini (Eragon, Ainé), ils y sont vraiment mis en valeur. Vous trouverez d'autres références tirés de ces romans._


	3. Découvertes Etonnantes

_Et voila le 3ème chapitre.  
Il est assez long car je ne pouvais pas couper au milieu. J'espère que ça vous plaira..._

_

* * *

__Flash back_

Naruto, après le départ de son sensei, Kakashi, se mit donc en route. Il n'avait pas voulu le montrer jusqu'à maintenant, mais il était épuisé. Il avait été gravement blessé et malgré le chakra de Kyubi, il ne récupérait que doucement des coups qu'il avait reçu lors de son combat contre Sasuke.

Il décida donc de récupérer un peu lorsqu'il aperçut une grotte loin des regards indiscrets.

_'Et bien, maintenant que j'ai pris ma décision'_ pensa-t-il, _'et que Kakashi sensei a accepté de me laisser partir, je dois me rendre à la forêt du « Du Weldenvarden ». J'ai surpris une conversation entre Jiraya et Tsunade qui parler du pacte qu'aurait fait le Yondaime et un certain clan puissant habitant cette forêt. Si ce clan était assez puissant pour attirer le 4ème Hokage, je devrais pouvoir y apprendre des techniques utiles.'_

Voila comment le jeune ninja avait appris l'existence de ce peuple. Il ne savait pas grand-chose à leur sujet, si ce n'est qu'il se trouveraient dans la grande forêt du nord. Etant un fan inconditionnel du 4ème, il s'était juré quand cas de besoin, il les retrouverait quitte à y passer toute sa vie. Voila comment il concevait son nindo…

La nuit arriva vite, Naruto n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il était à la fois excité et inquiet. Excité, car il lui tardait de retrouver ce peuple sois disant légendaire ; et inquiet, car il avait l'impression qu'il était espionné, que tout ses faits et gestes étaient observés.

A l'aurore, il se remit en route. Il était toujours fatigué mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre son temps. Il marchait droit vers la forêt du Nord, empruntant des chemins où il risquait peu de rencontrer d'autre personnes. Il ne s'arrêtait que très rarement malgré toute la fatigue qu'il accumulait. Il n'arrivait pas à se sortir de sentiment d'être observé continuellement.

_Fin du Flash back_

Ca faisait maintenant deux semaines que Naruto marchait, il était maintenant en plein cœur de la grande forêt du nord. Il était de plus en plus épuisé, ça marche était rendue de plus en plus difficile par la densité des arbres et il commençait à se dire qu'il était peut être en train de suivre une mauvaise piste. Il s'arrêta alors et s'appuya contre un arbre. Lorsque soudain, il se sentit plus faible que jamais, ses jambes ne le portaient plus. Il s'écroula lourdement au sol.

_'Que m'arrive t'il ? Est-ce la fin ?…'_ pensa-t-il.

Avec un dernier effort, il arriva à soulever légèrement sa tête et à ouvrir les yeux. Il voyait floue, mais malgré tout il arrivait à distinguer des silhouette autour de lui. _'Qui sont ces gens ? Je ne peux plus…'_

Le cerveau de Naruto s'arrêta soudain, il s'évanouit.

**Trois jours plus tard.**

Un jeune garçon était allongé sur un lit. Autour de lui on distingué une pièce sobre, entièrement faite en bois. Elle était peu meublé. Le jeune garçon n'était autre que Naruto… A côté de lui, sur la table basse prés de son fùton, on pouvait apercevoir son bandeau de Konoha ainsi qu'une pile de vêtements propres et pliés.

Naruto ouvrit les yeux pour les refermer aussitôt. En effet, la clarté de la pièce l'éblouit, l'empêchant de garder les yeux ouverts. Il recommença l'expérience, mais cette fois ci, il fit attention à les ouvrir doucement. Après avoir prit l'habitude, il observa autour de lui. Il apercevait une personne de dos, cependant, bizarrement, il n'avait pas peur.

_'Où suis-je ?'_ pensa-t-il « Excusez moi… ! » Naruto avait parler sur un ton dans lequel on pouvait sentir un peu d'appréhension.  
« Puis-je savoir où je suis et qui vous êtes ? »

La personne se retourna doucement. Devant Naruto, on pouvait voir une jeune fille vraiment belle. Elle donnait envie de lui faire confiance au premier regard et tout son corps projetait une sérénité que Naruto n'avait jamais ressenti ailleurs. Naruto l'observait sur toute les coutures, mais ce qui l'intrigua le plus, fut son visage. En effet, ses oreilles étaient légèrement plus longues que la normale et un peu pointues. La jeune fille s'approcha doucement de Naruto, le regarda droit dans les yeux et baissa la tête. Naruto comprit qu'elle lui montrait un signe de respect par ce geste, et il en fut tellement touché qu'il en rougit légèrement. La jeune fille prit la parole.

« Bonjour jeune maître Uzumaki ! » sa voix était douce et profonde, Naruto était envouté et ne réagit pas au mot maître prononcé par la fille. « Je suis contente que vous reprenez enfin vos esprit après ces trois jours de sommeil. Je me doute que vous avez beaucoup de questions en tête, mais je vous demanderez d'être encore patient avant d'attendre les réponses. Vous êtes en sécurité ici, l'Hikage, la princesse Shinrei en personne, va se présenter à vous et vous donnera ce que vous attendez. »

Naruto était stupéfait par la façon dont s'adressait à lui cette jeune fille. Elle devait être à peu prés de son âge mais lui montrait un respect à toute épreuve. Elle n'avait pas bougé, elle l'observait, et il se décida donc à lui adresser la parole.

« Je vous remercie pour ces informations. Je vais faire comme vous l'avait dit et attendre Hikage sama pour lui poser mes questions. J'aimerai savoir si c'est vous qui m'avait soigné et surveillé pendant mon sommeil ? » lui demanda-t-il alors.

« En effet, mais je n'étais pas très utile, le « Grand Seigneur » s'occupe déjà bien de vous. »

Naruto ne comprenait pas de qui elle parlait mais se jura de se rappeler de demander des informations sur ce « Grand Seigneur » dés qu'il en aurait l'occasion.

« Merci alors » répondit-il, esquissant un sourire, « Puis je savoir votre nom et si ça ne vous déranges pas que l'on se tutoie ? »

La jeune fille réfléchit alors, « Je m'appelle Linrei. Par contre, ma place ne permet pas de vous tutoyer ! » Elle vit alors le visage de Naruto se refermer tristement.  
Elle sourit alors et reprit : « Par contre quand on est que tout les deux, on peux se tutoyer, et toi tu peux me tutoyer tout le temps… » Elle souriait franchement et Naruto lui répondit par un de ses sourires les plus beaux.

« Je vais devoir te laisser, d'ici peu Hikage viendra à toi… Repose toi bien ! »

« D'accord, je te remercie. A bientôt. » lui répondit-il, son sourire toujours accroché à ses lèvres.

Linrei sorti de la chambre de Naruto. Ce dernier resta pensif. _'C'est bizarre,'_ pensa-t-il, _'je me trouve anormalement serein et posé, j'ai du mal à me reconnaître !'_ En effet, qui que ce soit qui aurait connu Naruto avant se serrait posé la même question, que lui arrive t'il, lui le ninja le plus turbulent de Konoha ?

Plusieurs jours passèrent après le départ de Linrei, Naruto s'était levé de son lit et avait enfilé ses nouveaux vêtements. Ces derniers étaient sobres : un pantalon noir, avec une bande rouge sur le côté gauche, un tee-shirt orange et une veste noire elle aussi et blanche en son milieu, sans manche. Il y avait aussi une grande cape se nouant autour du cou par une longue corde. Cette corde, une fois la cape attachée, retombée jusqu'à sa taille. Il tenait dans ses mains le bandeau du village de Konoha. Il semblait hésitant, et au bout de quelques minutes, décida de l'attacher à sa jambe droite, le sigle du village de la feuille sur le côtés.

Il s'observa dans la glace devant lui. Il ne reconnaissait pas son corps. En effet, il avait grandit, il mesurai environ 1m75, ses cheveux avaient poussé. Il avait toujours les cheveux blond mais maintenant ils avaient des pointes rouges. Mais ce qui le surprit le plus, c'étaient ses yeux. En effet, ces dernier étaient toujours aussi bleus mais en leur centre, un léger ovale noir entouré d'un léger liseré rouge.

Il commençait à paniquer quand la porte s'ouvrit derrière lui. Il se retourna pour faire face à Linrei qui venait de rentrer. Elle baissa la tête comme le premier jour avant de prendre la parole.

« Bonjour maître Uzumaki ! Hikage sama vous honore par sa présence » Elle avait une voix grave que Naruto ne lui connaissait pas encore.

Après cette annonce, une femme splendide rentra dans la salle. Elle était grande, sveltes et dégagée une grande puissance. Ces cheveux étaient châtains et tombaient sur ses hanches avec une grande tresse. Elle portait une grande robe blanche immaculée avec un jolie diadème discrèt autour de son front. Naruto baissa la tête comme l'avait fait Linrei quelques instants avant devant lui. Il ne s'aperçut pas alors que la princesse avait souri devant ce geste. Elle prit la parole.

« Bonjour Naruto Uzumaki, je suis très heureuse de te rencontrer. Relève la tête, en aucun cas tu dois t'abaisser devant moi. » Sa voix était douce et puissante à la fois de telle façon que Naruto reprit confiance en lui et releva la tête.  
Elle souri et reprit : « Bien jeune gardien du « Grand Seigneur ». Je suis Shinrei, princesse du « Du Weldenvarden », la Forêt Gardienne, cité des Elfes. Je suis la pour répondre à tes questions, toutes tes questions… »

Naruto réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il se décida alors à prendre la parole. « Bonjour Shinrei sama, je vous remercie de m'avoir soigné ces quelques jours. J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il… » Naruto parlait vite, sa voix reflétait son trouble, cependant Shinrei l'interrompit.

« Je t'arrêtes de suite Naruto. Premièrement je te demande de me tutoyer et ce que l'on soit seul ou pas ! De plus ça ne fait pas quelques jours que t'es là. En fait, le temps passe différemment ici. Tu a l'apparence que tu aurais eu à tes 15 ans, et ça ne fait qu'un an que t'es là… »

Naruto était estomaqué… Il n'en revenait pas, un an qu'il était là, et il n'avait toujours pas commencé à s'entrainé… Il semblait paniqué, Shinrei le sentait, mais décida de le laisser dans ses pensées. Il réfléchissait à ce qu'il devait lui demander maintenant.

« Shinrei sama, je vous… Euh… te » se reprit-il, « laisse le soin de bien vouloir me dire ce que tu juge utile de me dire. Cependant j'aimerai que tu me dise qui est le « Grand Seigneur » dont Linrei et toi m'avait parlé ? »

Shinrei l'observa longuement, Naruto se sentait transpercé par son regard. Elle le fit s'assoir sur et s'assit en face de lui avant de reprendre la parole.

« Naruto, avant de te présenter le Grand Seigneur, je vais te parler de choses que tu dois savoir. » Sa voix était calme. « Tout d'abord, ne penses pas que ton année ici ne t'a rien apporté. En fait pendant cette année, t'as prie une grande maturité et t'as appris à maîtriser ton chakra parfaitement. Tu comprendras plus tard comment ça c'est passé. Tu dois savoir qu'en toi coule le sang d'une Elfe, ta mère, ma sœur. Elle s'appelait Kushina et elle est décédée pour sauver son époux et son village d'adoption, Konoha. »

Naruto n'en revenait pas, il remercia inconsciemment Shinrei de l'avoir fait s'assoir, il avait donc une famille. Cette dernière continua sur un ton toujours aussi doux.

« Nous avons signé un pacte avec l'Hokage, et respecté le choix de Kushina. Tu es donc prince de se royaume, et dés que tu auras besoin de nous, où que tu sois, on pourra t'aider… »

Ce fut le coup de grâce pour Naruto, il sentait des larmes coulaient sur ses joues sans pouvoir les contrôler. Shinrei lui essuya les yeux.

« Il faut que je réponde à ta question maintenant, il faut que tu sois fort, alors dis moi si t'es prêt ? » demanda Shinrei à Naruto avec compassion.

« Hai… » répondit le jeune blond. Un seul mot, mais on pouvait sentir sa détermination.

« Le Grand Seigneur est Kyubi, celui que vous appelez le démon renard. Ne t'énerve pas et laisse moi t'expliquer ! » Shinrei avait senti que Naruto allait réagir à cette révélation, elle l'avait donc arrêté avec un ton un peu plus sec et sans appel.  
« Kyubi est un des créateurs du monde, le seigneur de tous. Ils vivaient en symbiose avec tous les êtres vivants l'entourant. Cependant, sans que personne ne puisse l'expliquer, certains ninjas les considérant comme seulement une source de chakra immense, décidèrent de les soumettre. Huit des créateurs étaient prisonniers et Kyubi fut pris d'une rage incroyable devant se constat. Il attaqua tout le monde sur son passage jusqu'à ce qu'il arriva devant les portes de Konoha. Le quatrième Hokage essaya de le convaincre de se calmer, mais le mal était fait… Il n'eut comme autre choix que de se sacrifier afin de sceller l'âme du Grand Seigneur dans le corps d'un nouveau né, toi… »

Naruto était silencieux, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il ressentait de la compassion pour cet être qu'il considérait jusqu'à encore quelques minutes comme un démon. Shinrei décida de continuer.

« Nous sommes rentrés en contact avec lui pendant ton « sommeil » et il a fini par reprendre ses esprit. Ton sceau a été retiré et il ne fait plus qu'un avec toi. Ceci explique tout tes changements physiques ainsi que tes progrès… »

« Je vois, je comprend mieux maintenant… Je devrais le remercier, mais je ne m'en sent pas encore capable. » Reprit alors Naruto encore tout chmaboulé.

« Bien… Je vais te laisser, demain commencera ton nouvel entraînement. Après tout c'est d'abord pour ça que t'es venu… Non ? »

« Oui, tout à fait. Encore merci… »

« Oh de rien Naruto. » Elle se leva, et avant de sortir, dit : « Bonne journée Naruto ! Linrei… ? »

Cette dernière ce leva. « Oui, Hikage sama ? »

« Il me semble que Naruto t'as fait une demande alors j'aimerai que tu accepte ça dernière requête ! » lui dit sur un ton souverain Shinrei.

Linrei regardait Naruto qui ne semblait pas comprendre. Elle sourit et répondit à sa princesse : « Bien, Hikage sama. » Linrei se retourne alors vers Naruto et lui dit alors que Shinrei était toujours présente : « Naruto, si TU veux, je peux TE faire visiter TON nouveau chez toi…»

Naruto sourit, il avait enfin compris. Elle pouvait le tutoyer devant tout le monde. Il lui répondit alors « Ok Linrei ! Je te suis »

Les deux jeunes sortirent derrière l'Hikage. Naruto était ébahit par toute la beauté de la cité Elfique. En effet, on avait l'impression que toutes les habitations ne faisaient qu'une avec la nature, les arbres autours. Tout les gens qu'il croisait montraient un grand respect pour lui. Il allait adorer vivre ici. Il avait une Tante, Shinrei, une sœur de cœur, Linrei ; rien ne pourrait le rendre plus heureux. _'Sakura…'_ pensa-t-il.

Les autres jours, les entrainements s'enchainaient. Physique, mental, nouvelles techniques… Naruto progressait et devenait de plus en plus puissant.

**Deux ans plus tard**

Notre jeune Naruto était en plein exercice de méditation à la cime d'un grand chêne lorsqu'il eut une sensation bizarre. Quelque chose l'avait sortit de sa concentration. Il ouvrit les yeux quand il sentit quelques grains de sable sur sa peau…

_'Gaara…'_ pensa-t-il. _'Kyubi kun ?'_

_**'Oui Naruto Kun !'**_ répondit aussitôt le renard à neuf queues, **_'C'est bien lui, le porteur de mon plus jeune frère Shukaku. Je sens un danger, que comptes tu faire ?'_**

_'Je vais l'aider, quelle question…'_

L'esprit renard était satisfait, Naruto l'avait compris en sentant une douce chaleur en lui. Il contacta Shinrei par télépathie tout en se rendant chez lui pour préparer son départ.

"Shinrei ?"

"Oui…" répondit celle-ci aussitôt, "Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"

"Je dois aller aider un ami, c'est le porteur de Shukaku… Il a un problème je le sens…" Il était inquiet et Shinrei le sentait.

"Vas y Naruto, et n'oublie pas qu'on sera avec toi…"

"Merci… Tatie !" Shinrei avait souri à cette appellation, elle aimait quand il l'appelait comme ça. "J'y vais, merci de dire au revoir à Linrei de ma part. Je reviendrai souvent, c'est promis."

"Je ferai selon ta volonté. Va guerrier, suis ton Wyrd _1_

Naruto se concentra alors et annonça : « Garjzla _2_ ». Une lumière l'entoura entièrement. Après quelques mudra, il annonça cette fois « Futon : Le déplacement de l'air. »

Il sauta alors dans le vide depuis la terrasse de ça nouvelle demeure…  
_'Gaara… Attend moi… J'arrive !'_

_1_ Wird Destin  
_2_ Garjzla Lumière

_

* * *

__Ne me tuez pas s'il vous plait, je sais que sur la fin, ça s'emballe._

_Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais faire plusieurs flash back sur la vie de Naruto dans la cité des Elfes dans les prochains chapitres._

_Sinon pour le prochain, un peu d'action, Naruto va rencontrer des anciennes connaissances..._


	4. Drôles de Retrouvailles

_Bonjour tout le monde,  
Je rentre de vacances, alors le 3ème chapitre a mis du temps à arriver mais maintenant c'est chose faite... Le quatrième est prêt, je n'ai plus qu'a lui apporter les dernière modifs._

_J'espère que ça va vous plaire..._

* * *

**A Konoha.**

Dans le village de la Feuille, on pouvait voir que tout le monde vivait sa vie normalement. Dans les rues, tout le monde se déplaçait, un pouvait entendre un léger brouhaha commun à tous les villages prospères. Cependant, sur le visage de certains ninjas, on pouvait lire une certaine tristesse mélangée à de la détermination. En effet, il y a 3 ans de cela, une perte dramatique avait été annoncé, la perte de Naruto Uzumaki.

Cette perte n'avait pas été vécu pour tout le monde de la même façon. Pour beaucoup d'habitants, cette mort avait été un soulagement, « l'enfant démon » était enfin un vieux souvenir. Pour les amis de Naruto, la jeune génération de ninjas, c'était une perte énorme. Certains avaient eu du mal à s'en remettre. Shikamaru avait voulu mettre un terme à sa carrière de Ninja, et il avait fallu toutes les paroles « réconfortantes » de son entourage et fait étrange de Temari. Ces deux ninjas étaient maintenant très proche.

Hinata avait été inconsolable. Neji s'était rapproché de sa cousine pour la soutenir ainsi que Kiba son jeune coéquipier. Kiba et Hinata formait d'ailleurs un couple unit dans le village.

Sakura, elle, était resté cloitrée chez elle pendant presque six mois. Elle s'en voulait, c'était pour elle que Naruto s'était battu contre Sasuke afin de le ramener. Kakashi et Jiraya ne savaient pas quoi faire pour qu'elle réagisse. Tsunade avait donc pris les choses en main.

_Flash Back - 6 mois après la « mort » de Naruto._

Tsunade, l'Hokage en personne, était devant la porte de la chambre de la jeune Kunoichi.

« Sakura, ouvre moi ! C'est Tsunade ! »

« … »

« Sakura, ouvre ou je rentre par moi-même… »

« … »

N'ayant toujours aucune réponse, Tsunade baissa la poignée de la porte.  
La porte était verrouillée de l'intérieur. _'Elle ne me laisse pas le choix…'_ pensa-t-elle. Elle ferma alors son poing, se concentra quelques instant et le lança violemment contre la porte qui explosa. Le spectacle était lamentable. Autour des débris de la porte, on pouvait remarquer une jeune fille en piteux état.

Tsunade rentra dans la chambre et s'approcha de la jeune fille de cerisier.

« Sakura… » souffla-t-elle, une fois assise à côté de sa nouvelle protégée. « Je sais ce que tu ressents mais… » Elle fut alors coupée par la jeune ninja.

« NON… Vous ne pouvez pas savoir… C'est ma faute si… » La voix de Sakura était à moitié éteinte, des larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues.

Tsunade lui mit une main remplie de chakra sur l'épaule. « Ce n'est pas de ta faute Sakura, c'est bien plus compliqué que ce que tu crois. Je suis passé par les même épreuves que toi et je sais plus que personne comment tu te sens… » Sakura la regardait dans les yeux maintenant. Tsunade continua : « Une chose est sure par contre, c'est que tu dois devenir forte pour Naruto et aussi pour Sasuke. Tu dois t'entraîner. Que penserai Naruto s'il te voyait comme ça ? »

Sakura réfléchissait intensément. Elle se rappelait du jeune blond. Il était toujours là pour elle et elle ne s'en était jamais rendu compte. Elle l'avait envoyé à la mort et lui, jamais il ne s'était plaint. Il se battait toujours avec fougue, jamais il ne baissait les bras. Elle devait se montrer digne de son amitié, elle prit alors une décision.

« Tsunade sama ? » Reprit elle alors, « J'aimerais devenir votre disciple. S'il vous plait ! » Son ton était suppliant mais déterminé.

Tsunade l'observa un petit moment et pris sa décision. « Bien Sakura. Je ne te ferai pas de cadeaux, sois en sure. Sois à 8h, demain, dans mon bureau et nous commencerons. »

Sakura avait souri alors. Un premier sourire depuis 6 mois. Le lendemain fut alors le premier entraînement d'une des futures meilleures med-nins.

_Fin du Flash Back_

Les réactions avait été différentes selon les ninja, mais la majorité regrettaient l'époque de Naruto vivant.

Dans le bureau de l'Hokage, se trouvaient trois Ninja. On pouvait voir Kakashi, Sakura, et Shikamaru. Si le premier n'avait pas beaucoup changé, Shikamaru et Sakura, eux, avaient évolué. Ils étaient maintenant tout deux junin. Ils regardaient tout les trois leur Hokage. Tsunade semblait en pleine réflexion, la tête dans ses deux mains, le regard fixe, lorsqu'elle prit la parole.

« Nous avons reçu une missive de première classe de Suna. Le Kazekage a été enlevé par deux membre de l'Akatsuki. »

Cette annonce fit l'effet d'une bombe.

« Comment ? Gaara s'est fait enlevé ? Ce n'est pas possible, il est si fort… » demanda Sakura en premier. Et oui Gaara était devenu le Kazekage de Suna, le village du sable.

« Et je suppose que vous avez décidé de nous envoyer en renfort ? » Shikamaru avait posé cette question, mais on pouvait sentir que lui avait décidé de s'y rendre. Gaara était le frère de Temari et il voulait tout faire pour soutenir son « amie ».

« Tout à fait Shikamaru. Kakashi sera votre chef d'équipe. Vous partez tout de suite… »

Les trois ninja ne rajoutèrent rien. Ils sortirent et quelques instant plus tard, Tsunade pouvait les voir sortir de Konoha.

_'Naruto… J'aurai bien besoin de toi à cet instant…'_ pensa-t-elle alors. _'Tu es celui qui aurait le mieux compris l'urgence et l'importance de cette mission'._

**Trois jours plus tard.**

Nos trois ninjas accompagnés de Temari, retrouvée sur le chemin, étaient aux portes de Suna. Ils avaient alors appris plus de détail sur l'enlèvement et que Kankuro avait été gravement blessé.

Sakura avait impressionné par son sang froid face au malade et par ses performances en réussissant à guérir Kankuro. Les med-nins de Suna avaient tous échoué.

**1 jours après le départ de Suna.**

Notre trio était maintenant accompagné d'une vieille ninja. Elle s'appelait Chiyo. C'était une des deux anciens du village du sable. Elle s'était jointe au groupe à la surprise de tout le monde et surtout des villageois de Suna.

Après une course de plusieurs heures. Ils s'arrêtèrent net. En effet, devant eux se trouvait un ninja habillé d'une cape noire avec des nuages rouges.

L'Akatsuki pensèrent en même temps nos quatre ninjas.

Kakashi prit alors en premier la parole. « Alors, on nous attendait déjà et je vois qu'on ne nous a pas envoyé n'importe qui ! » Les trois ninjas regardèrent Kakashi. Ils ne comprenaient pas de qui il parlait, alors que le ninja de l'Akatsuki sourit légèrement.

« En effet, » reprit alors Kakashi, « je vous présente Itachi Uchiwa, nukenin de rang S du village de Konoha ! »

A cette annonce, le ninja ennemi releva la tête. On pouvait voir les pupilles qui avaient fait la force du clan Uchiwa : le Sharingan. Les deux jeunes ninja, Sakura et Shikamaru, ressentaient de l'appréhension face à cette ennemis, bien que pour Sakura, il y avait de la haine envers Itachi. De la haine car à cause de lui, Sasuke avait déserté le village et par conséquence, c'était à cause de lui si Naruto était mort. Elle le regarda alors haineusement.

Ce fut sa plus grande erreur. Dés qu'elle croisa le regard de l'Uchiwa, elle fut plongée dans un Genjutsu puissant. Kakashi, lui, avait relevé son bandeaux, laissant apparaître son Sharingan.

Sur un signe de tête de Kakashi, Shikamaru fit quelques mudras alors que la vieille Chiyo lançait des shuriken sur Itachi afin de détourner son attention. On put entendre alors :

« Technique de la manipulation des ombres réussit… » Shikamaru était levé et souriait face au ninja renégat. Son sourire s'effaça rapidement quand il vu l'air serein qu'affichait Itachi alors que Kakashi avait préparé un Chidori très puissant. _'Un truc n'est pas normal…'_ pensa le jeune Nara. Il comprit alors et cria :  
« KAKASHI SENSEI, ATTENTION C'EST… »

Mais c'était trop tard. Un nuage de fumée apparut alors. Kakashi explosa une grande buche de bois avec son Chidori. _'Comment, une technique de permutation ? Et je n'ai rien remarqué avec mon Sharingan ?'_ pensait ce dernier.

Il se retourna aussi vite que possible. Itachi était à côtés du corps de Shikamaru. La vielle Chiyo l'attaqua sur le côté alors que ce dernier fit des signes très rapidement face au ninja copieur et annonça : « Katon : Boule de feu suprême »

Une boule de feu gigantesque sortit de la bouche d'Itachi se dirigeant rapidement vers Kakashi. Ce dernier eu juste le temps de faire quelques signes et disparu sous la terre.

Lorsqu'il réapparut à la surface, il vit l'Uchiwa toucher la vieille Chiyo d'un uppercut violent dans le ventre qui l'avait fait s'écraser dans un arbre à côtés d'elle. Ils était dans une situation critique. Deux membres à terre, un troisième pris dans un Genjutsu violent vu que Sakura était à genoux au sol, et lui. Il était presque à bout de chakra, et il avait un sentiment bizarre face à l'Uchiwa. Il n'arrivait pas l'expliquer cependant.

Revenons à notre jeune ninja, Sakura. Elle avait croisé le regard de l'Itachi. Aveuglée par la haine qu'elle avait pour lui, elle en avait oublié ses Sharingan. Elle n'avait pas réagi de suite d'ailleurs qu'elle était dans un Genjutsu. Face à cet ennemi, elle serrait les mains à s'en faire saigner, elle retenait ses larmes à la commissure de ses yeux.

« Itachi… Alors c'est toi ? Tu vas payer. » Dit-elle alors avec violence.

« Hu hu hu… Je ne sais pas ce que tu me reproche, et je m'en fiche. Tu es faibles… »

Il avait touché dans le mille. Sakura se jeta sur lui en criant et pleurant. Aucun de ses coups n'atteignaient leur cible. Elle désespérait de le toucher et lui se délectait de son impuissance.

Elle toucha enfin son ennemi. Elle sourit jusqu'à ce que ce que le corps d'Itachi prit la forme de celui de Naruto. Son sourire disparu, Naruto était devant elle, en pleur, le bras de Sakura qui le transperçait, et elle vit alors Sasuke à côté d'Itachi qui rigolait. Elle entendit Naruto soufflé…

« Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi Sakura ? Tu m'as tué alors que moi je t'ai… »

Elle n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase de Naruto car Sasuke n'avait de cesse de répéter : « Elle l'a tué, elle l'a tué, elle l'a tué… Encore une fois…! »

Cette dernière phrase acheva Sakura. Elle avait compris qu'elle était dans un Genjutsu mais c'était trop dur pour elle. Elle tomba à genoux alors qu'Itachi se rapprochait doucement. '_Je m'en veux tant pour Naruto, tuez moi que je le rejoigne'_ pensait-elle, a bout de force psychologiquement.

Itachi leva un kunai devant elle. Il l'abaissa quand soudain elle senti une décharge de chakra dans son dos et Itachi ainsi que Naruto et Sasuke disparurent. Elle vit alors devant elle le vrai champ de bataille. Shikamaru était au sol, inconscient, et Chiyo, elle était allongé contre un arbre. Kakashi était seul face a Itachi, il semblait en mauvaise posture. Les deux combattant s'étaient malgré tout arrêtés et regardaient en direction de Sakura.

Cette dernière se retourna alors, elle sentait toujours une main pausée sur son épaule. Elle avait, derrière elle, un jeune homme caché par une cape écrue. Elle ressentait une grande énergie dégagée par ce nouvel arrivant. Ce dernier baissa les yeux. Des yeux bleus profonds avec une pupille noire entourée de rouge. Il sourit légèrement avant de regarder en direction de Kakashi. Son visage avait repris un ton dur et déterminé. On entendit alors :

« Je suis en retard Kakashi, désolé. Je vais prendre le relais si tu veux bien ? »

Kakashi était surpris, il ne connaissait pas ce ninja qui s'avançait maintenant vers lui. Ce dernier se pencha et dit à l'oreille du ninja copieur, de façon à ce que ce soit le seul à l'entendre :

« J'ai une promesse à tenir, Kakashi sensei, ou devrais-je dire parrain ? » L'inconnu souriait et fut vite imité par Kakashi.

Le junin était très surpris. Il souffla avant de s'écarter pour laisser la place au nouvel arrivant : « Merci,… Naruto… ! Content de te revoir ! »

Le jeune ninja se mit face au membre de l'Akatsuki. Il baissa alors sa capuche. On pu voir alors de long cheveux blond avec des pointes rouges apparaître. Les deux ninja s'observèrent quelques instant.

« Je vais me présenté, je suis Kitsù du village de Konoha » dit alors le nouveau. « Et j'aimerais que t'en fasse autant. Et ne joue pas, je sais que tu n'es pas Itachi ! »

Tout le monde était stupéfait par cette révélation, tout du moins Sakura et Kakashi. Le ninja ennemi, lui, eu un mouvement de recul, mais se ressaisit vite.

« Je vois… » reprit Kitsù. « Il ne reste plus qu'à commencer alors. »

Le soit disant Itachi attaqua alors le jeune Naruto. Ce dernier évitait la plus part des coups que portait le ninja. Quelque fois, Naruto en lançait quelques uns et faisait mouche à chaque fois. Kakashi était ébahit et Sakura était admirative devant une telle maîtrise.

Itachi prit alors du recul et fit une série de mudra. Naruto fit de même mais fut plus rapide.

« Futon : Shuriken de vent »

D'énormes shuriken apparurent et se dirigèrent sur Itachi qui reçu l'attaque de plein fouet. Il se releva et vit alors Naruto juste devant lui, un boule de chakra énorme dans la main. Les derniers mots qu'il entendu avant de mourir furent : « Odama Rasengan ».

Le corps d'Itachi était à une dizaine de mètres de Naruto. Kakashi était déboussolé.

_'Et bien, quelle démonstration de maîtrise de sois et quelle puissance'_ pensa-t-il.

_'Qui c'est ? J'ai bien vu qu'il portait le bandeau de Konoha, en plus lui-même l'a dit qu'il était de Konoha. Cependant je ne connais aucun Kitsù…'_ pensait Sakura.

Tout deux furent sorti de leurs pensées lorsque Kitsù s'adressa à eux : « Excusez moi de vous déranger, mais je pense que vos deux coéquipiers ont besoin de soins. » Sa voix était douce, pausée et il affichait un grand sourire.

Sakura fit un signe de tête et se dirigea vers Shikamaru. Chiyo s'était relevée et était en train de se soigner. Sur le chemin la séparant de Shikamaru, Sakura pensa : _'Ce sourire… Il me rappelle Naruto… Pourtant ça ne peut pas être lui…'_

Elle commençait les soins sur son coéquipier tout en observant son sensei et Kitsù. Ils discutaient, mais elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il se disait. Cependant, le comportement de Kakashi la surprenait, il ne dégageait pas sa sérénité habituelle.

« Naruto… C'est bien toi ? » dit Kakashi

« Et oui Sensei. Désolé pour toute à l'heure mais je ne pouvait pas vous appeler Sensei devant Sakura, ça aurait paru louche… » répondit celui-ci un sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres.

« Comment es-tu… ? »

« Pas maintenant Kakashi sensei… » Le coupa Naruto ayant compris la question que s'apprêtait à lui poser Kakashi. « On aura le temps de discuter plus tard… »

_'Il a bien changé, et pas que physiquement. Vivement qu'on l'ai cette discussion'_ pensa Kakashi.

« Par contre en ce qui concerne Kitsù, » reprenait Naruto, « je pense que l'on peut dire aux autres que je suis l'élève de Jiraya en mission d'enquête sur l'Akatsuki. Ca vous va ? »

Kakashi était de plus en plus étonné par le nouveau Naruto. « D'accord, on fait comme ça… » il allait continuer quand il vit Naruto se retourner rapidement.

« Comment allez vous… ?» avait repris Naruto en direction de Sakura, Shikamaru et de la troisième personne.

_Flash Back_

Sakura avait fini les soins sur Shikamaru qui avait repris ses esprits et Chiyo les avait rejoints. Tous les trois observaient la discussion des deux ninjas.

« Qui c'est ? » dire alors le jeune Nara et la vieille.

« Apparemment, il s'appelle Kitsù et dit être un ninja de Konoha. » dit Sakura. Elle rajouta cependant quand elle vu le regard interrogateur de Chiyo se poser sur elle. « En effet, je ne l'ai jamais vu au village. Cependant, lui et Kakashi sensei ont l'air de se connaître et c'est suffisant pour me convaincre. »

Chiyo ne semblait pas trop convaincu, alors Shikamaru vint aider la Kunoichi. « Pour moi aussi c'est suffisant et puis il porte le bandeau de Konoha à la jambe »

« Et bien rapprochons nous alors… On sera convaincu… » rajouta toujours sceptique la vieille ninja.

_Fin du Flash Back._

« Nous allons bien. Mais nous aimerions bien connaître la raison de votre présence et votre identité » dit alors sur un ton assez froid la ninja de Suna.

Naruto l'observa quelques instant et arrêta Kakashi qui allait intervenir.

« Et bien, je suis étonné que la grande Chiyo en personne est intégrer l'équipe de secours du jinchuriki de Suna. » La vieille ninja était très étonné. Le jeune ninja devant elle la connaissait et semblait en savoir plus à son sujet que ce qu'il venait de dire. Cependant la voix de Naruto montrait pour la première fois un peu de froideur qui n'échappa pas à Kakashi et aux deux autres ninjas. « Je vais me présenter quand même. » reprit-il, « Je m'appelle Kitsù. Je suis un élève de Jiraya sama et j'enquête sur l'Akatsuki. J'ai su qu'ils avaient pausé des problèmes à Gaara. C'est un amis et j'ai décidé de lui venir en aide. Me dirigeant vers leur cachète j'ai senti qu'un combat se déroulait et je suis venu vous aider. » Le ton de Naruto était sur. On ne pouvait pas remettre en question sa parole. Il reprit sur un ton plus doux : « On devrait se rapprocher de notre ennemi. Je pense que l'on va avoir droit à des surprises. » Il accompagna ses paroles d'un geste de tête en direction du corps sans vie à quelques mètres d'eux.

Les cinq ninjas se rapprochèrent de la victime. Le corps d'Itachi avait laissé la place à celui d'un ninja qui leur était inconnu. Cependant, Chiyo leur apprit que c'était un des membres du conseil de Suna. Ils apprirent beaucoup de chose sur les jinchuriki et les bijuu. Après toutes ces révélation, on remarqua que Sakura avait l'air marqué. Kitsù ne semblait pas étonné mais on sentait une rage contenue monter en lui.

Personne ne comprenait la réaction de Kitsù. Personne si ce n'est Kakashi.

Il allait intervenir lorsque Kitsù le devança :

« Bon, nous devons nous remettre en marche, mais nous allons nous reposer aussitôt que possible. Nous devons reprendre des forces. S'ils ont pris le temps de nous retarder avec une telle technique, je pense que l'on peut oublier l'effet de surprise sur lequel vous comptiez… »

Les quatre autres approuvèrent et installèrent le camps dans la forêt à proximité. Tout le monde était à sa tache. Naruto s'était éclipsé, Kakashi l'avait suivit. Il l'observait lorsque :

« Kakashi sensei, approchez vous… Je ne vais pas repartir. » dit Naruto.

« J'espère bien ! » répondit Kakashi un sourire se dessinant sous son masque. « Tu as vraiment changé. T'es plus réfléchis, et tu dégage une grande force. On a envie de te confier notre vie tout de suite, c'en est impressionnant. »

« Merci sensei. Vous savez, j'ai eu un entraînement hors du commun mais il est encore trop tôt pour que je vous raconte en détail ce qu'il m'est arrivé. »

« Ecoute Naruto, je sais que t'es au courant, mais je voulais te dire… » Kakashi n'était pas à l'aise, il n'était pas doué quand il s'agissait de confier ses sentiments. « Je suis pas fort dans ce domaine… Tu es mon filleul et je suis très fier d'être ton parrain. »

Naruto aurait voulu le serrer dans ses bras mais il savait que Kakashi n'apprécierait pas. « Je vous remercie Kakashi sensei. Je suis moi aussi très fier d'être votre filleul. Je sais que vous aimeriez savoir comment je suis au courant mais je vous le redit, une autre fois… »

Naruto se leva et se dirigea vers le camp. Tout le monde mangeait silencieusement. Sakura sentait qu'un regard était posé sur elle. A chaque fois qu'elle essayait de savoir qui l'observait continuellement, elle remarquait rien. '_Je deviens folle, ce n'est pas possible'_ pensa-t-elle.

_'Arrête Naruto, tu vas te faire piéger sinon...'_ pensait en même temps Naruto. '_Je suis content de voir que tu vas bien'_.

Après une nuit de récupération, nos cinq ninja était prêt à se remettre en route. Une seule destination, un seul but, le sauvetage de Gaara.

* * *

_Et voilà, c'est fini... J'espère que ça vous a plu... alors faites part de vos remarques et merci de lire cette fic.  
Dans le prochain si vous étes toujours motivé, notre équipe de ninja va retrouver Gaara mais comment ça va se passer ? Et puis, est ce que nos amis vont découvrir qui se cache derrière Kitsù ?_

_A bientôt pour le 5ème chapitre..._

__

Réponses au reviews :

_**-Belnonm** : Merci pour tes compliments. Ils me motivent à fond. En ce qui concerne cette fic, j'ai bien l'intention de la faire durer et j'espère qu'elle sera longue. En tout les cas je suis motivé pour l'emmener au bout. Et puis un grand MERCI car t'es le premier à avoir posté une review sur ma fic... MERCI, MERCI, MERCI :)  
**-Jémy** : FELICITATION, tu es le premier à me dire ouvertement que tu es un de mes lecteurs fidèle, mention spéciale!! J'espère que tu seras toujours fidèle aprés ce chapitre... :)  
**-Runasymy** : Merci de ne pas me tuer... :) Comme pour Jémy, j'espère que tu resteras fidèle à cette fic...  
**-Kitsune** : Et voila la suite... J'espère que le surnom choisi par Naruto t'auras fait esquisser un sourire...  
**-Dgreyman** : Cette fois, c'est un peu plus long (du moins je crois, lol).  
**-Rubie blakie** : Merki... Bisous...  
**-Marcpotter12** : Voila la suite  
**-Gesinda** : Merci, j'espère que ça t'as plu ?  
**-Drakau** : Et bien, quelle review... Je précise que cette fic n'est pas un mélange des mondes Eragon et Naruto. Je suis moi aussi un fan d'Eragon, et je ne trouve pas que ces deux oeuvre se complètent... enfin, ce n'est pas ma volonté. Je me suis basé sur l'Oeuvre de Paolini seulement pour l'approche des la culture elfique présente dans ma fic... J'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçu ?? Dans ce chapitre je rejoins l'oeuvre de Naruto quand il sauve Gaara, donc il a environ 16 ans. Je pensais que c'était assez clair, alors j'espère que maintenant c'est plus clair. Cependant je précise que Naruto fait plus agé du fait qu'il s'est entrainé chez les Elfes (un peu comme Eragon après son entrainement avec le dragonniers des Elfes). J'espère que tu vas continuer à lire cette fic et que j'ai ét assez clair... ?_


	5. Sauvetage Du Porteur d'Ichibi

Et bonjour à tous,

Voici la suite, j'espère que ça va vous plaire... N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques.  
Le chapitre 6 est prêt, je n'ai plus qu'à le finaliser...

Bonne lecture !!

* * *

L'équipe des cinq ninjas était en marche. Ils étaient silencieux, en tête se trouvaient Kakashi et Naruto, allias Kitsù. Chiyo les suivaient de prés, plongée dans ses pensée.  
_'Ce jeune m'intrigue… Il dit être un amis de Gaara mais il semble que Kakashi a un comportement bizarre en sa compagnie… Et puis j'espère qu'il est aussi fort qu'il le semble'_. Pensait elle.

Devant ce trouvaient donc Naruto et Kakashi. Ils ne pouvaient pas parler du fait que Chiyo les suivaient de près. Naruto sentait que son sensei l'observait en intermittence. En effet, Kakashi ne pouvait s'empêchait de regarder son ancien élève. Son ancien élève en effet, car le ninja copieur le considérait comme son égal. Derrière, Sakura et Shikamaru fermaient la marche. Les deux ninjas parlaient à voix basse de façon à se que personne ne s'en rendent compte, tout en fixant devant eux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Kitsù ? » demanda Sakura.  
« … » Shikamaru réfléchissait ce qu'il devait répondre. « Et bien, je dirais qu'il semble puissant et sur de lui. Il n'est pas très communicatif cependant… »  
« Et c'est toi qui dit ça ? » répliqua la jeune Kunoichi, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.  
« Galère… » souffla le jeune Nara, « Enfin, je veux dire que malgré le fait que Kakashi dit qu'il fait confiance à ce Kitsù, il agit bizarrement en sa présence. Je ne sais pas, j'arrive pas à lui faire confiance à 100… »  
Sakura réfléchissait à ces paroles, elle observa les deux ninjas de tête et répondit : « J'avoue que moi-même je le trouve un peu louche… »

Au même moment, sans le savoir, Kakashi s'apperçu que le visage de Naruto s'était refermé. Il ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait, mais s'arrêta en même temps que Naruto.  
_'Que lui arrive t'il ? Il semble contrarié…'_ pensa le Junin

En effet Naruto maîtrisant totalement son affinité,Futon, le vent, il pouvait entendre les conversations. Elles étaient portée par le vent. Pendant que ses amis parlaient, il entendait tout.

**_'Naruto ?'_** L'appela une voix rocailleuse.

_'Oui Kyubi kun, que me veux tu ?'_

**_'Ne leurs en veut pas, ils ne savent pas qui tu es vraiment… Je t'avais dit que ton retour ne serait pas être simple.'_** Lui répondit le Grand Seigneur

_Flash back - Le lendemain du réveil de Naruto au « Du Weldenvarden »_

Naruto avait passé sa première journée d'entraînement auprès d'une personne qui semblait assez âgée. Il s'appelait Shùrei, c'était un sage que lui avait présenté sa tante, Shinrei.

Son entraînement commença par ce que Naruto pensait le plus détester, la méditation. Il fut néanmoins surpris d'apprécier ce moment. Cependant, d'un coup, il se senti oppressé, il avait du mal à respirer. Il entendit Shùrei lui dire de se calmer, qu'il devait se laisser faire. Le vieux sage avait une voix douce et sure. Naruto l'écouta. Il se retrouva alors devant un grand renard à neuf queues, il n'y avait plus de grille. Malgré la peur qui s'emparait de notre jeune Naruto, il arriva à prendre la parole devant Kyubi, le plus puissant des neuf.

_'Toi…?'_ souffla-t-il sur un ton encore mauvais  
**_'Calme toi gamin, je ne suis pas là pour te faire du mal.'_** La voix de Kyubi était certes rocailleuse, mais on pouvait sentir de la sérénité et, chose que Naruto n'arrivait pas à imaginer, de la douceur. Naruto ne prenant pas la parole, Kyubi décida de continuer.  
**_'Si je suis là et que j'ai tout fait pour que tu me rejoigne c'est surtout pour qu'on se parle. C'est nécessaire car maintenant, nous ne faisons qu'un. Ce qui est à moi est à toi et vice versa.'  
_**_'Comment ça ? Tu veux dire que je vais pouvoir utiliser ton chakra comme je le veux et que plus personne n'est en danger à cause de moi ?'_ demanda Naruto.  
**_'Et bien, t'es toujours aussi direct. Tu me plais bien, je ne sais pas si j'aurai accepté pour quelqu'un d'autre. Tu as assez bien résumé les conséquences, mais tu devras découvrir par toi-même les détails.'_**

Naruto n'en revenait pas, Kyubi venait de lui faire une déclaration d'amitié. Cependant à sa dernière réflexion, il fit la moue… La patience n'était toujours pas une de ses vertus. Cependant, le renard reprit :

**_'Cependant, avant de continuer j'aimerai savoir si t'as des regrets ?'  
_**Naruto ne comprit pas, _'A quel niveau ?'  
_**_'Et bien par rapport au fait d'avoir quitté ce village ? Beaucoup de gens te déteste mais je dois avouer que tu t'y étais fait de vrais amis…'  
_**Naruto baissa la tête, une boule se forma dans sa gorge, mais il arriva à répondre : _'Je ne veux pas te mentir. J'en ai en effet. Cependant je n'avais pas le choix. Et puis, même si ce n'était pas prévu, tu as pu reprendre tes esprits. C'est déjà une victoire et il en faudra encore.'_

Le renard fixait Naruto. Il semblait lire en lui comme dans un livre. A ce moment là Naruto lâcha quelques larmes et dit : _'Ils me manquent, il me tarde de les revoir…'  
_**_'Naruto, ne crois pas que ça sera simple. Je sais que mes mots son durs, mais ils te croient mort et surement que quand ils te reverront tu devras te faire passer pour quelqu'un d'autre. Ne t'attend pas à un accueil en fanfare'  
_**Naruto avait mal, mais il savait que Kyubi avait raison. Ce dernier reprit : **_'Mais quand tu les retrouveras, tu seras fort, c'est promis… Et n'oublie pas ce qui est à toi et à moi, il en de même pour ton nindo…'_**

Naruto le regarda avec des grands yeux… Il souffla alors : _'Merci…'  
_**_'Allez, vas…'_** Dit alors le renard à neuf queue et au même moment, Naruto sortit de sa conscience épuisé mais serein.

_Fin du Flash Back_

_'Tu as raison Kyubi kun, encore merci…'_

Il s'arrêta donc, Kakashi à ses côtés ainsi que les autres trois qui le rejoignirent en peu de temps. Il les observa, souriant, ne laissant rien paraître. Il était très doué pour cacher ses émotions. Il s'adressa à eux avec une voix calme et directe.

« Bien, nous sommes arrivés. Nous allons devoir surement combattre. »

Les quatre ninjas l'observèrent à leur tour. Il reprit alors : « Cependant, je veux savoir une chose… Puis je savoir si je peux mettre ma vie entre vos mains ? »

Là les quatre présent étaient estomaqués. Que voulait il dire ? Seul Shikamaru semblait réfléchir. _'Nous as t'il entendu avec Sakura ? Non ce n'est pas possible…'_ Naruto reprenait la parole, et il sortit de ses pensés.

« Je m'explique, nous allons mettre nos vies en jeu pour sauver un autre ninja. Je suis prêt à tout pour le sauver mais aussi pour vous protéger. Je fais parti de votre EQUIPE et pour moi, ça veut dire que je dois être capable de vous confier ma vie et vous, vous devez être capable de me confier la votre ! » En disant ces dernières paroles il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de fixer Sakura et Shikamaru.  
_'Mais… Comment… ?'_ Sakura était bluffée.  
_'Ce n'est pas possible… !'_ Pensa Shikamaru  
« Et bien, petit, tu m'as bluffée ! » La vieille Chiyo prenait la parole la première. « Tu as toute ma confiance, cette fois je ne ferai pas les même erreurs que par le passé… »

Les trois autres ninja firent un signe de tête. Signe qu'ils approuvaient les paroles de Chiyo.

« Bien alors allons y ! » lança gaiement Naruto

_'Quelle maturité…'_ pensa encore une fois Kakashi.

Nos cinq ninjas étaient maintenant devant un gros rocher cachant l'entrée d'une grotte. Sakura concentra son chakra et le fit explosé d'un seul coup.

_'Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir progressé !'_ pensa Naruto.

Une fois à l'intérieur, ils virent deux ninjas debout à côtés d'un troisième allongé. Ce dernier était Gaara, Naruto l'avait reconnu au premier coup d'œil.

Après que chacun avait reprit ses esprits, le dénommé Deidara disparut de la grotte en amenant avec lui le corps de Gaara à l'aide d'un gros oiseaux blanc. Kakashi et Shikamaru se jetèrent à sa poursuite.

Dans la grotte, restaient donc Chiyo, Sakura, Kitsù et Sasori, le deuxième membre de l'Akatsuki.

Naruto commençait à s'avancer quand la vieille Chiyo se mit devant lui et lui dit :

« Je suis désolé Kitsù, mais celui là, je m'en occupe. »

Naruto recula et entendit derrière lui Sakura :

« Je reste avec elle. Je peux l'aider. Par contre, tu dois aller aider les autres. Shikamaru n'est pas tranquille psychologiquement et je m'inquiète pour lui. »

Naruto semblait hésiter mais se résigna, il partit rejoindre l'autre combat. Sa course poursuite fut cependant vite arrêtée. En effet, il vit qu'un grand nombre de ninjas se dirigeaient vers Kakashi et Shikamaru. Ils ne pourraient pas contenir cette nouvelle attaque, Naruto le savait. Il ce décida alors et sauta devant le premier de la cinquantaine de ninja. C'était un groupe de ninjas déserteurs comme en témoignaient leur bandeaux rayés. Le premier du groupe tomba après avoir reçut un coup de pied puissant de Naruto. Tout le groupe s'arrêta et fit face au nouveau ninja.

« Vous n'irez pas plus loin ! » dis alors Naruto  
Les nukenin rirent alors : « Et que comptes tu faire ? » dis alors l'un d'eux, « Tu es seul et nous sommes presque cinquante. Tu dois en avoir marre de la vie ? »

Naruto ne paniquait pas pour autant. Il défit sa cape et la laissa tomber au sol d'un seul geste. Il tira alors deux armes accrochées à son dos. On aurait dit deux serpes géantes _1_. Il avança calmement vers ses ennemis.  
Deux d'entre eux se jetèrent sur lui. Et sans que personne ne comprennent comment, ils étaient maintenant par terre, sans vie. Les "spectateurs" entendirent alors : « Gedwey Ignasia _2_ ». Les mains de Naruto prirent une couleur bleue ainsi que les deux armes.

« Je vous présente Aidail, l'Etoile du Matin, et elle sera votre châtiment. » Dit alors Naruto avec une voix que personne n'avait encore jamais entendue. Elle était froide et sans vie. Son visage ne montrai plus aucun sentiment. Il reprit plus doucement « Va guerrier, suis ton Wyrd _3_. Danse de la grande faucheuse»

Naruto disparu devant le regard ahurit et apeuré de ses ennemis. On entendait que des bruits de corps qui tombaient. Ils étaient tous précédés d'un courant d'air chaud. Tout les ninjas pensaient qu'il était invisible, mais en fait il se déplacer à grande vitesse, maîtrisant le techniques Futon de déplacements. Au bout d'une demi heure, Naruto en avait fini avec les poursuivant. Cependant, malgré les apparences, il avait reçu pas mal de blessures.

Pendant son combat, il avait sentit deux chakras se diriger vers Kakashi et Shikamaru. Il s'était tendu un instant pour se détendre l'instant d'après reconnaissant les chakras de Chiyo et Sakura.

Il se déplaça difficilement. Malgré sa supériorité, il avait consommé beaucoup de chakra. _'_

_Rha, je ne maîtrise pas encore totalement ces techniques. Elle consomme encore beaucoup chakra. Heureusement que t'es là Kyubi.'  
__**'Je sais, je sais. Ne perd pas de temps, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment'**_

Naruto accéléra alors. Kyubi ne se trompait pas souvent, même jamais, et Naruto le savait. Il arriva dans une clairière. Il apperçu un grand nombre de ninjas autour d'un groupe de ninja. C'était des ninja de Suna et ils étaient autour du groupe de sauvetage. Ils s'écartaient tous à l'arrivée de Naruto, ils ne faisaient pas attention. Leur joie d'avoir retrouver leur Kazekage vivant était trop grande.

Naruto comprit pourquoi Gaara était vivant quand il vit Chiyo dans les bras de Sakura qui avait du mal à cacher ses larmes. Kakashi semblait épuisé.

Cependant, l'attention de Naruto fut attiré par des bruits de pleurs non loin de lui. Il se tourna et vit Temari couchée sur le corps de Shikamaru. Il comprit les propos de Sakura, il y avait quelque chose entre ce deux là.

Il s'approcha alors de ce « couple », il allait les rejoindre quand il entendit :

« Kitsù ? » c'était Sakura… « Où étais tu ? Tu avais demandé qu'on te confie nos vie… On l'a fait… Je t'ai demandé de protéger Shikamaru… » Elle soufflait de plus en plus fort, ses poings serrés. « OU ÉTÉ TU ?? » cria-t-elle tout en se jetant sur lui son poing chargé en chakra.

Naruto avait pris le coup sans cherché à l'éviter. Sakura accusait le coup de la surprise. _'S'il avait voulu... Il aurait pu esquiver… ??'_

Les autres ninjas présents étaient surtout surpris qu'après un coup comme ce dernier, le ninja devant eux était toujours debout.

Sakura ferma les yeux et se prépara à recommencer. Naruto était décidé à encaisser le coup, Kakashi le savait. Il retint donc le bras de son élève et dit :

« Sakura, c'est bon ! Il le sait et s'en veut énormément. Regarde le… »

Sakura leva la tête et croisa le regard de Kitsù. Ce dernier, malgré la fierté qu'il affichait, avait des larmes silencieuses qui coulait le long de ses joues. Sakura ce calma et quand Kakashi le senti, il la lâcha. Elle baissa la tête, elle avait honte de sa réaction. Mais encore une fois, elle avait perdu un amis.

Naruto se retourna et se retrouva face à Temari. Cette dernière était entre lui et Shikamaru. Naruto décida de s'avancer, ignorant les regards remplit de haine que lui lançait Temari. Elle allait intervenir quand soudain elle entendit son frère, Gaara, dire :

« Temari… Laisse le faire… »  
« Mais… » Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire plus que Gaara lui disait déjà :  
« Regarde ! »

Elle regarda derrière elle et vu le dénommé Kitsù se mettre à genoux à côté du corps de Shikamaru. Il joint ses deux mains sur le cœur du Nara.

_**'Tu es sur de ce que tu fais ?'**  
'Oui Kyubi…'  
'__**Je ne pourrai peut être pas te maintenir en vie. En plus, tu n'as pas complètement guéri de tes blessures pendant ton combat.'  
'**__Je sais. Fais de ton mieux et si ça n'est pas suffisant, c'est que tel est mon Wyrd. Maintenant laisse moi je dois me concentrer.'_

Naruto était concentré à l'extrême quand soudain il annonça d'une voix forte :

« Waise Heill ! _4_»

Une force extraordinaire passa dans ses mains. Cette force dégagé un flux d'air que beaucoup des ninjas pouvaient ressentir. La cape de Naruto flottait dans les airs et Sakura remarqua qu'il était lui-même blessé. '_Quelle idiote je fais. Je n'ai pas pensé une seule minute qu'il avait surement du combattre lui aussi.' _pensa t'elle

D'un coup la tension créée par la décharge de chakra de Naruto se relâcha. Tout le monde observa le duo. Naruto avait toujours ses deux mains pausées sur Shikamaru. Au bout de quelques instant Shikamaru ouvrit les yeux et dit alors :

« Naru… Kitsù ? » '_J'ai entendu la voix de Naruto, j'étais mort et il me demander de revenir' _pensa le jeune Nara lorqu'il vu Kitsù devant lui

Kitsù sourit. Temari s'approcha, regarda longuement Shikamaru et souffla un merci sincère à Naruto. Ce dernier s'écarta des deux ninjas. Sakura s'approcha de Naruto, stupéfaite par cet exploit et aussi gênée de sa dernière réaction.

« Je suis désolé Kitsù. » Sa voix était sincère. « J'ai été stupide. »

« Kitsù, tout va bien ? » Elle était inquiète, Kitsù semblait au plus mal.

Ses doutes furent confirmés lorsque Naruto tomba sur le côté. Elle le rattrapa juste avant qu'il ne croise le sol… Elle l'allongea et l'examina. Tout le monde l'observait maintenant et plus particulièrement Shikamaru, Temari, Kakashi et Gaara.

_'Oufff… Il est vivant !!'_ pensa-t-elle.

« Il est vivant ! Il doit se reposer… » dit elle assez fort pour que tout le monde soit soulagé.

_'Mais, il était blessé en arrivant. Que lui est il arrivé ?'_ pensa-t-elle, mais elle fut interrompue quand quelqu'un hurla :

« Kazekage sama ? Kazekage Sama ? »  
« Qu'y a-t-il ? Parle ? » Répondit Gaara  
« Là bas, à environ un kilomètre, il y a une cinquantaine de corps de ninjas allongés au sol. Ils sont tous morts ! »

Un silence s'installa parmi la foule présente. Sakura et Shikamaru pensèrent _'Kitsù ?'_ et Kakashi lui pensa _'Naruto !'_.

Temari était très étonnée. En effet, à l'annonce du ninja de son village, elle avait observé son frère Gaara. Ce dernier avait souri en regardant le ninja de Konoha, Kitsù.

**Deux jours plus tard, au village de Suna**

Naruto ouvrit les yeux doucement. Il se sentait bien, reposé. Il observa autour de lui et comprit qu'il était dans une chambre d'hôpital.

_'Ca faisait longtemps !'_ pensa-t-il, esquissant un sourire.

Il se remémora certains souvenirs de ses deux ans d'entraînement parmi sa deuxième famille, les Elfes. Ca n'avait pas était simple tout les jours. Il s'était retrouvé assez souvent allongé sur un lit d'hôpital. Il sortit de ses pensées quand il entendu la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Gaara rentra seul.

Naruto, d'abord surpris, dit alors : « Bonjour Kazekage Sama ! »

Ce dernier le regarda. Au bout de quelques secondes, il sourit et répondit : « Bonjour Kitsù… Ou devrais-je dire Na-ru-to ?» Gaara avait prononcé le nom de notre jeune héros en décrochant chaque syllabe.

Naruto avait compris que son amis ne bluffait pas, qu'il l'avait démasqué. _'Comment ? C'est encore trop tôt…'_ pensa Naruto

* * *

_1 _Les armes de Naruto dans ce chapitre ressemblent à celles utilisées par Shinrei (membre du clan Mibu) dans le manga Samouraï Deeper KYO. Ces deux "serpes" s'appellent : Aiedail L'étoile du matin.  
_2_ "Gedwey Ignasia" Paume Scintillante  
_3_ "Wyrd" Destin  
_4_ "Waise Heill" Sois Guerri

Et voila, le 5ème chapitre se termine ainsi. Comment va faire Naruto devant Gaara ? Décidera-t'il de rentrer à Konoha ?

_Réponses aux reviews :_

**-Belnonm** : Je suis content que tu lises ma fic avec plaisir. Je suis d'accord avec toi pour Hinata, je me suis un peu emballé en la présentant déjà en couple avec Kiba. Cependant je ne voulais pas trop m'étendre à son sujet. Et puis comme tu le di, les fans des Naru/Hina sauront de suite qu'il n'y en aura pas ici. Je n'ai rien contre ce couple (loin de la même) mais je trouve que le Naru/Saku n'est pas très présent et j'aime bien ce couple... (Je te rejoins tout à fait pour le Sasu/Hina, j'ai du mal ausi... lol). Dernière précision, tu ne m'assome pas du tout, je te rassure.  
**-Odile** : Je suis heureux que tu aime ma fic. En ce qui concerne la réaction de Gaara, il va te falloir attendre encoe un peu :) Non... Ne me tape pas :)  
**-Ahhotep** : Merci pour ta review et tes encouragements  
**-Gesinda** : Comme tu dis, mais peut être que ce ne sera pas toujours le cas hihihi. Les prochains chapitres nous le diront...


	6. Révélations

_Voici le chapitre 6, j'ai eu un peu de mal à le faire. Je fais une petite transition avant le retour de notre héro.  
N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez..._

* * *

Gaara et Naruto se regardaient dans les yeux.

_'Comment m'a-t'il reconnu ?'_ pensas t'il, '_je ne comprends pas ?'_

« Alors Naruto, tu ne sais plus parler ? » dit Gaara qui trouvait que le blanc entre les deux protagonistes s'éternisait.  
« Excusez moi Kazekage, mais je ne comprend pas ce que vous dites ! » feint Naruto… « La personne dont vous parlez est décédée voila maintenant… »

Naruto ne put terminer, il était entouré de sable, et Gaara le regardait avec des yeux brulants, pleins d'impatience…

« Ecoute, tu peux mentir à qui tu veux. » reprit le Kazekage, « Mais, n'oublie pas qui je suis. Je suis le porteur, enfin l'ancien porteur, d'Ichibi, le démon à une queue. » Gaara regardait encore plus profondément Naruto si c'était possible… Il reprit :  
« Je t'ai reconnu et je suis sur que tu es Naruto… »  
« Pfft… » céda Naruto, « Je m'avoue vaincu et je… »

Naruto fut une nouvelle fois coupé, mais cette fois, ce fut par un coup de poing magistral de la part de Gaara.  
« Ca c'est pour il y a trois ans. On est quitte maintenant. » dit Gaara avec une voix inhabituelle.

Naruto se releva assez difficilement, il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle réaction de son « ami ». Il l'observa et sourit avant de reprendre la parole.

« Et bien, au moins, ça m'aura permis de te voir plus sociable… » Naruto mit rapidement ses bras devant son visage lorsqu'il remarqua que Gaara allait rééditer son geste. « Ne t'énerve pas, je rigole mon frère… »

Cette fois, Gaara arrêta son geste à quelques centimètres de sa cible. Il était estomaqué…

« Comment ? Mon frè…re… ? » demanda Gaara sous le choc des mots de Naruto.  
« Oui, tu es mon frère, comme Shukaku est le frère de Kyubi san. »

_'Kyubi San ? Depuis quand a-t-il de l'estime pour son Biju ?' _pensa Gaara avant de reprendre à voix haute :  
« Tu peux m'expliquer ? Par ce que là, je suis perdu… »

Naruto le regarda et se décida :

« Je me doute bien… J'étais pareil que toi au début. Cependant je vais te dire des choses que toi seul et personne d'autre ne devra entendre. En tant qu'ancien Jinchuriki, tu es en droit de savoir la vérité. Tout d'abord je te conseille de t'assoir. »

Gaara l'écouta et s'assit sur le lit à côté de Naruto. Il ne rajouta rien, laissant le porteur de Kyubi prendre la parole.

« Tout d'abord, après mon combat contre Sasuke, j'ai décidé de ne pas revenir au village et j'ai du convaincre Kakashi sensei de bien vouloir me laisser faire. Une fois que j'ai eu son accord je suis partit à la recherche du « Du Weldenvarden » : La forêt gardienne, cité des Elfes. »  
« La cité des Elfes ? Je croyait que ce peuple était une légende ? » dit Gaara.  
« Tu n'étais pas le seul, mais j'avais des informations que personne d'autre n'a. Mais je ne peux pas te les donner, excuses moi. »

Gaara fit un signe de tête faisant comprendre à notre jeune héro qu'il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur.

« Donc j'ai réussi à atteindre la cité mais mon état était catastrophique… » reprit Naruto. « Une fois là bas, je suis rester inconscient pendant un an environ. Quand je repris mes esprits, j'avais changé d'apparence. Ma corpulence avait changé ainsi que mes cheveux et surtout mes yeux. »

Naruto laissa le temps à Gaara d'assimiler les informations… '_C'est vrai que physiquement il a beaucoup changé mais pas autant que psychologiquement…'_ pensa Gaara.

Naruto reprit alors, «Avant de vraiment paniquer, j'ai fait la connaissance de Shinrei, l'Hikage et la princesse de la cité des Elfes. A ce moment là elle m'expliqua que mes changements étaient dus à l'environnement dans lequel je me trouvais mais surtout grâce au « Grand Seigneur ». Tu demandes qui ça peut bien être… ? Et bien c'est Kyubi lui-même, le "démon" à neuf queues ! »

Gaara écarquillait ses yeux en grand… Il n'en revenait pas.

« En effet, tu dois savoir qu'en fait, les êtres que nous appelons Démons, sont en fait les créateurs du monde… Après ces révélations, j'ai créé des liens avec Kyubi, seigneur de tous. »

Gaara était sous le choc. Il se rappelait de sa vie au village à cause de Shukaku.  
« Je ne te crois pas. Cet être ne pouvait pas être ce que tu prétends ! ».

Naruto sentait que son ami commençait à perdre ses moyens. Il dégagea alors un grande quantité de chakra, ses pupilles noires s'élargirent et il cala Gaara sur le lit.

« Ecoute moi, je n'ai pas terminé. En plus, crois tu que je n'ai pas vécu les même choses que toi et encore aujourd'hui je vis avec cette haine envers moi ? » La voix de Naruto était glaciale, il inspirait une puissance énorme.

Gaara se calma peu à peu. Il était impressionné par tant de puissance. Pour tout dire, il avait même un peu peur de son confrère.

« Excuse moi !» dit il, « Tu peux continuer s'il te plait ?»  
Naruto souffla et la tension disparut rapidement. « Merci Gaara. Kyubi m'a expliqué qu'au début il existait un respect mutuel entre les Seigneurs et les ninjas. Cependant un jour des ninjas mal attentionnés décidèrent de les soumettre. Certains de ses frères voulurent se rebeller, et Kyubi s'y opposa au début. Un jour, lorsque son dernier frère fut emprisonné dans le corps d'un jeune ninja, il décida de rentrer en guerre contre sce monde qu'il aimait avant.  
Tu sais ce qu'il c'est passé une fois qu'il fut devant les portes de Konoha. »

Gaara était dans une réflexion. Un tas de sentiments se répercutaient en lui. Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser… Il dit alors :

« Il me faut du temps pour assimiler tout ça… Une dernière chose, sais tu qui a voulu soumettre les Démons ? »  
Naruto se renferma un peu avant de répondre avec une voix plus froide qu'à l'accoutumé… « Je te demandes de ne plus les appeler « Démons » devant moi s'il te plait. Pour répondre à ta question, Kyubi San refuse d'y répondre. Il sait qui c'est mais ne veut pas me le dire. »

Gaara senti que Naruto était un peu agacé devant le refus de Kyubi à répondre à ses questions. Il fixa à encore une fois son nouveau « frère » et dit :

« Je suis sur qu'un jour viendra… Cependant, tiens moi au courant quand le Grand Seigneur t'en aura fait part, je suis curieux d'entendre à qui je dois cette vie… » Sa voix avait été dure à la fin de sa phrase. Cependant Naruto était content, car Gaara avait accepté les faits.  
Gaara reprit : « Je vais te laisser te reposer. Tu peux sortir quand tu veux. Tes amis sont en bonne santé. »

Gaara allait sortir quand Naruto l'arrêta : « Gaara ! Jure moi de ne rien dire aux autres. Ils ne sont pas prêt ni moi d'ailleurs… » Sa voix était peu rassurée.  
« Je te le promet. Merci de m'avoir fait confiance… »

Gaara sortit laissant Naruto plongé dans ses pensées. _'C'est bien vrai, je ne suis pas prêt. Ils ne réagiront pas comme Gaara, c'est sur…'_ Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par une voix forte et puissante.

_**'Ne t'inquiète pas gamin… Un jour ils seront prêt et toi aussi !'  
**__'Si tu le dit Kyubi San, je te crois.'  
__**'Oui, fait moi confiance Naruto Kun.'**_

Naruto sortit dans l'après midi. Il marchait tranquillement dans les rues de Suna. Plusieurs personnes le dévisageaient, il était un inconnu pour eux et la plupart se rappelaient de l'exploit qu'il avait réussit à la découverte de leur Kazekage. Il marchait donc lorsqu'il dut s'arrêter. Devant lui, se trouvaient Shikamaru, Temari et… Sakura.

Il les regardait un à un avec un visage assez neutre. Il ne dégageait ni chaleur ni froideur. Lorsqu'il croisa les regards de Temari et Sakura, elles baissèrent les yeux. Shikamaru, lui, soutenu le regard et s'avança même vers Naruto.

« Bonjour Kitsù ! » dit-il alors, « Apparemment, Temari et Sakura m'ont raconté que tu m'avais sauvé la vie. »  
« En effet… » Shikamaru allait reprendre la parole, mais Naruto le devança.  
« Je t'arrête de suite. On avait un contrat, tu avais rempli le tien, je devais en faire autant… Enfin je suis content que t'ailles bien. » Les trois ninjas avaient ressenti de la sincérité dans sa voix.  
« Malgré tout, je te remercie quand même ! » reprit Shikamaru.

Naruto allait répondre. Il fut interrompu par la voix de Temari.

« Moi aussi, je voulais te remercier et aussi m'excuser pour mon comportement agressif envers toi. C'était injustifié… » Elle avait eu du mal à s'excuser. Temari était très fière et Naruto le savait.  
Il planta son regard dans le sien et lui dit : « Ce n'est rien. Et puis je trouve qu'en fait c'était justifié. » Il se tourna vers Shikamaru et rajouta :  
« Tu as une très bonne amie, garde là précieusement. »

Temari rougit légèrement quand Shikamaru pensa à voix haute : « J'en ai bien l'intention… »  
Ce dernier, lorsqu'il se rendit compte de son erreur, rougit fortement à son tour.

Naruto arrêta de les observer quand il sentit que Sakura allait prendre la parole à son tour. Il se tourna légèrement vers elle. La Kunoichi allait parler quand elle fut coupée.

« Yo les jeunes ! » C'était Kakashi.  
« Nous devons rentrer, Hokage Sama nous fait demander. »

Shikamaru regarda en direction de Kakashi et lui fit un signe de tête. Sakura baissa à nouveau la tête et ne dit rien. Kitsù remarqua que son Sensei le regardait dans le yeux espérant une réponse positive.

« Et bien allons y. Si vous le voulez bien, je vais venir avec vous. J'ai quelques renseignements à donner à Hokage sama. »

Kakashi souri sous son bandeau quand il entendit les derniers mots de Naruto. _'C'est sur que t'as quelques renseignements à lui donner, comme tu dis…'_

« Dans ce cas, nous partons dés demain. » conclut le ninja copieur avant de disparaître.

On entendit un deuxième PLOP, signe qu'une deuxième personne était partie. Trois tête se tournèrent dans la même direction, Kitsù s'était éclipsé lui aussi.

**Le lendemain**

Devant la porte du Village du sable se tenaient sept personnes. Kankuro, Temari et Gaara étaient devant les quatre ninjas de Konoha. Les quatre ninjas allaient partir quand Gaara serra la main de Naruto, un sourire léger accrochait aux lèvres.  
Les autres ninjas présents ne comprenaient pas ce geste hormis Kakashi peut être.

Après ces adieux, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Sakura et Naruto se mirent en marche. Tout le long du voyage, personne ne parlait. Après deux jours de marche, à la tombée de la deuxième nuit, le quatuor décida de monter un campement pour la nuit. Tout le monde participa aux taches diverses puis après un repas léger, ils décidèrent de se coucher.

Sakura ne dormait pas lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un bouger dans le camp. Elle leva alors discrètement la tête et vit Kitsù qui s'éloignait doucement. Après quelques secondes, elle décida de le suivre. Au bout de quelques instants, elle le rejoint et ce qu'elle vit à ce moment là, la laissa sans voix.

Naruto était en pleine séance de méditation. Une aura bleutée l'entourait et il s'en dégageait un chaleur réconfortante. Sakura se sentait tellement bien qu'elle perdit la notion du temps. Quelques temps après, une voix la sortie de son état second.

« Ce n'est pas bien d'espionner les gens, tu le sais ça ? » Kitsù était face à elle. Ca voix ne portait aucun reproche. Au contraire, il semblait être amusé.  
« Je suis désolé si je t'ai dérangé ! » dit elle d'une voix un peu timide que Naruto ne lui connaissait pas.  
« Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai fini. » Naruto était calme et sa voix était douce et se voulait rassurante. Sakura ne reprenant pas la parole et ayant baissé la tête, Naruto se décida à reprendre :  
« Tu sais, je ne te ferai pas de mal. Je suis désolé, mais je ne comprend pas cette gène que tu as envers moi ? » Naruto avait été direct. Le résultat de deux ans de vie commune avec les Elfes.

En effet, les Elfes parlent peu et quand ils décident de le faire ce n'est pas pour perdre son temps en explications inutiles. Ils vont directement à l'essentiel.  
Sakura fut un peu piquée dans sa fierté par les propos de son vis-à-vis. Elle se décida alors :

« Tu ne me fais pas peur… Cependant, je m'en veux pour mon comportement avant que tu ne sauve la vie de Shikamaru. Tu as risqué ta vie pour ça et moi je me suis permis de te frapper et de te crier dessus. »  
Naruto sourit et dit d'une voix douce : « Je ne t'en veux pas. Tu avais raison, je ne l'avais pas protégé comme tu me l'avais demandé. J'ai failli à mon nindo… » A cette phrase Naruto se mordit la lèvre. Il avait faillit se vendre.

Sakura elle réfléchit à toute vitesse. _'Failli à son nindo ? On dirait… Non… Ce n'est pas possible… Je deviens à moitié folle !'_

Elle s'apperçut que Kitsù la dépassa pour se rendre vers le bivouac. Elle rajouta alors tout en se retournant vers lui.

« Excuses moi, mais peux tu m'expliquer pourquoi malgré ce que t'as fait pour Shikamaru, je n'arrive pas à me sentir à l'aise en ta présence ? » Le ton de Sakura n'était pas aussi assuré que ce qu'elle aurait voulu.  
Kitsù resta de dos et lui répondit sur un ton plus froid qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. « Je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi ! Je n'en sais rien… J'aurai préférai que ça se passe mieux pour mes premières rencontres depuis longtemps avec des ninjas de mon village natal… »

Kitsù avait tourné la tête face à Sakura. La Kunoichi avait été marquée par le regard qu'il avait eu pendant un instant. Elle avait pu y voir de la déception, de la tristesse. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait réagi comme ça.  
_'Je suis sure qu'il nous cache quelque chose ! Mais quoi ?'_ pensa-t-elle.

Elle allait prendre la parole mais s'apperçut que Kitsù avait rejoint les autres membres endormis.  
_'Je le découvrirai, je le jure…' _pensa-t-elle tout en se couchant à son tour.

**Le lendemain**

Nos quatre ninjas se rapprochaient de Konoha. Naruto sentait du stress monter en lui.  
_'Comment va réagir Tsunade… ? J'espère qu'elle ne m'en veut pas trop…'_

Les portes étaient maintenant visible. Naruto s'arrêta et fut imité par ses compagnons. Ils l'interrogeaient du regard, Kakashi plus profondément que les autres.  
Naruto les regarda à son tour puis dit :

« Je vais prendre de l'avance. Je dois m'entretenir avec Tsunade sama de certaines informations. On se rejoint là bas. »

Il fit quelques mudras et annonça : « Futon : Le déplacement de l'air. » Avant que qui que ce soit ne réagisse, Naruto était déjà loin d'eux.

_**'Naruto Kun ?'**_ dit Kyubi  
_'….'  
_**_'Naruto ?'_** répéta-t-il plus fortement.  
_'Oui ? Que me veux tu ?' _répondit enfin notre jeune ninja quelque peu irrité.  
**_'Ne stresse pas inutilement ! Adviendra ce qu'il adviendra !'  
_**_'C'est plus facile à dire qu'a faire !'  
_**_'Tu n'es pas seul, jamais ! Tu le sais ?'  
_**_'Oui, merci…_' Naruto était touché et se sentit un peu plus sur de lui.

Au bout de seulement quelques minutes, il était face à une grande porte, celle de Tsunade.  
Naruto souffla et frappa trois coups. Il attendit ce qui lui sembla une éternité. Son cœur se remit à battre rapidement.

Tout à coup, il attendit « ENTREZ ! »

Il avait reconnu la voix de sa grande sœur de cœur. _'Et en plus, elle est énervé…'_ pensa-t-il avant de tourner la poignée de la porte.

* * *

_Alors, ça vous a plu ?  
Dans le prochain chapitre, Naruto est de retour au village de la feuille, quelles vont être les réactions de Tsunade et de ses amis ? Sakura, va t'elle faire des découverte sur Kitsù ?_

_NB : Le chapitre 7 est prêt. Je le retravaille et je le poste dans peu de temps, enfin si ça vous plais toujours XD._

**_Réponses au review :_**

_**-Dgreyman** : Tout d'abord, excuses moi, je n'avais pas encore ta review sur le chapitre 4 quand j'ai posté le 5ème. De ce fait je ne t'ai pas répondu. Alors j'en profites de le fair maintenant. Merci d'avoir noté que j'avais fait un chapitre plus long, le cinquième est à peu prés de la même longueur. Cependant, celui là et à nouveau plus court. Le prochain devrait redresser le tir.  
**-Belnom** : Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir. toutes tes reviews me motivent... alors encore merci. En ce qui concerne les ninjas déserteurs, en effet, ils sont envoyés par Akatsuki, mais je n'ai pas voulu l'imposer, je me suis dit que c'était bien de laisser à chacun le droit de s'imaginer le pourquoi de leur présence. Je suis content que tu trouve que mes personnage sont fidèles à eux même. J'essaye de faire les traits de caractères que j'apprécie chez chacun d'eux. J'ai conscience que Naruto est bien moins fou fou dans ma fic, mais je trouve que malgrés ces air "d'imbécile heureux" dans le manga, il a une très grande perspicacité... Non ?  
**-Taikeo** : Je suis content que ma fic te plaise. Merci pour tes encouragements.  
**-Apocalypse-x3** : Que de compliment... Merci. Cependant je précise à nouveau que ma fic n'est pas un cross over entre Naruto et Eragon... Je m'inspire de la vision de la civilisation Elfiques décrite dans l'oeuvre de Chritopher Paolini. J'espère cependant que la suite te plait.  
**-Neilkal** : Content que ça te plaise... En espérant que ça continuera...  
**-Odile** : Merci pour tes compliments. J'espère que la réaction de Naruto correspond à ce que tu t'étais imaginée. Pour l'action, je suis désolé, mais il n'y en n'a pas eu dans ce chapitre et il n'y en aura pas non plus dans le prochain... Cependant, je vais me rattrapper à partir du 8ème chapitre. J'espère que tu voudras bien patienter jusque là :)_


	7. Retour A Konoha

_Bonjour tout le monde...  
Voici donc le 7ème chapitre de la Fic. Naruto est revenu à Konoha, comment va réagir Tsunade et tout ceux qui vont le reconnaître ? Son secret va t'il être dévoilé ?  
Par contre je suis désolé, mais ce chapitre est assez court. Le prochain est plus long, c'est promis... :)_

_Donnez moi votre avis aprés avoir lu ce chapitre._

* * *

**Deux jours après le retour au village de la Feuille**

Sakura se déplaçait dans les rues du village de la feuille. Ca faisait deux jours qu'ils étaient revenus de leur mission de sauvetage à Suna. Deux jours pendant lesquels elle n'avait pas revu ou alors juste apperçu Kitsù. La dernière fois c'était dans le bureau de Tsunade.

_Flash back_

Sakura, Shikamaru et Kakashi arrivait devant la porte de l'Hokage. Sakura frappa mais aucune réponse. Elle recommença, toujours rien… C'est alors que Kakashi s'approcha et tourna la poignée de la porte. Cette dernière était bloquée.  
A ce moment là, les trois ninjas aperçurent une lueur un peu bleutée dans l'encadrement de la porte. Tout trois se regardèrent quelques secondes, quand Kakashi fit apparaître un Chidori dans sa main droite. Il allait se jeter sur la porte quand, soudain… elle s'ouvrit.

Face à eux, se trouvait Kitsù. Il semblait plus heureux que d'habitude. Sakura l'avait observé tout le temps depuis leur dernière conversation. Elle s'était bien rendue compte que plus ils approchaient des portes de leur village, plus Kitsù semblait inquiet.  
Kakashi arrêta son Chidori et les trois ninjas rentrèrent dans le bureau. Kakashi fit le rapport de la mission complété par Shikamaru. Pendant tout l'entretient deux personnes étaient restées silencieuses : Sakura et Naruto. A la fin de l'entretient, Tsunade prit la parole.

« Merci à vous ! Cette mission est un succès… Vous pouvez rentrez chez vous; vous avez trois jours de repos. »  
Les quatre ninjas allaient sortir quand Tsunade reprit la parole :  
« Kakashi… Kitsù… Restez tout les deux, nous avons des choses à nous dire… »

Sakura et Shikamaru sortirent alors du bâtiment de l'Hokage. Sakura s'arrêta quand elle sentit le jeune Nara l'attraper par le bras. Il souffla alors à l'oreille de la jeune Med-Nin.

« Sakura, je sais ce que tu penses de Kitsù… Moi aussi mon cerveau me dit de me méfier de lui, enfin j'ai un sentiment bizarre. Cependant, mon cœur me dit de lui faire confiance. C'est pareil pour toi non ? »  
« Oui… » répondit Sakura. « Que compte tu faire ? »  
« Je ne sais pas… Pour l'instant je vais regarder les nuages et puis après… Pff… Je verrai bien… »

Sakura était exaspérée par le comportement de son coéquipier.  
_'Shikamaru, tu ne changeras donc jamais… ?'_ pensa-t-elle.  
Cependant la jeune ninja était soulagée de savoir que quelqu'un d'autre ressentait la même chose qu'elle au contact de Kitsù.

_Fin du flash back_

Sakura repensait donc à ces derniers jours quand soudain, elle se rendit compte que ses pas l'avait amenée au terrain d'entrainement n°3. Elle s'avança mais s'arrêta rapidement pour se cacher derrière un arbre.

Sur le terrain se trouvait Kitsù. Elle l'observa. Il s'entrainé d'une façon peu commune. En effet, il avait créé une centaine de clones regroupaient deux par deux. Il enchainait des mouvement de taijutsu d'une grâce qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu. Même Lee et Gai sensei, les spécialistes en la matière, ne dégageaient pas une telle fluidité dans leurs mouvements.

Naruto était donc en pleine séance d'entraînement… Il en avait besoin, il devait se défouler. En effet, il savait que sa prochaine mission lui permettrait de rencotrer une nouvelle fois Sasuke et peut être de le rammener.

_Flash back - le jour du retour de Naruto_

Naruto frappa trois coups à la porte de Godaime. Il attendait ce qui lui sembla être une éternité. Son cœur se mit à battre rapidement.  
Tout à coup, il entendit « ENTREZ ! »

Il avait reconnu la voix de sa grande sœur de cœur.  
_'Et en plus, elle est énervé…'_ pensa-t-il avant de tourner la poignée de la porte après avoir remis sa capuche sur la tête.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement. Tsunade était devant une pile de papier à traiter. Jiraya était présent lui aussi et regardait en direction de Naruto. Tsunade, sans le regarder prit alors la parole.

« J'espère que c'est important pour que l'on vienne me déranger ? » dit elle sur un ton froid.  
Naruto déglutit, il savait que Jiraya l'observait sous toutes les coutures. « Je pense que ça l'est, en effet… » Répondit-il avec une voix qui se voulait sure.

A l'entente de ces mots, Tsunade leva la tête pour observait le nouvel entrant et Jiraya sourit discrètement ce qui n'échappa pas à Naruto.  
_'Se pourrait-il que Jiraya sensei soit au courant…'_ pensa Naruto  
_'C'est lui…'_ pensa le vieil Hermite.  
'_Enfin…'_ pensa à son tour Tsunade.

Tsunade l'observa patiemment et décida de reprendre la parole.

« Et peux tu nous donner ces information importantes ? » dit-elle un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres

Naruto s'avança tout en baissant sa capuche laissant apparaître sa chevelure blonde et rouge ainsi que ses nouvelles pupilles.

« Et bien je pense qu'il est temps qu'une certaine personne revienne parmi les vivants. » répondit Naruto son sourire naissant.

Tsunade et Jiraya restèrent sans voix quelques instant… Ils étaient époustouflés devant les changements de leur jeune protégé. Tsunade se leva doucement et s'approcha de Naruto. Son visage avait repris un air sévère. Naruto avait remarqué qu'elle avait fermé le poing et qu'elle avait l'air décidé de ne pas le rater. Il ferma les yeux. Il s'était promis d'assumer sa décision jusqu'au bout, quitte à être rejeté par ses amis…

Tsunade remarqua que le jeune Uzumaki n'avait pas l'intention de s'enfuir. _'Il a changé.'_ pensa-t-elle, _'Il a muri…'_. Elle s'approcha de lui, leva son poing et… Elle le serra fort dans ses bras. Naruto n'en revint pas. Il ouvrit grand les yeux quand il sentit sa sœur de cœur pleurer discrètement contre lui. Il ne dit rien et laissa le temps à Tsunade de reprendre un peu ses esprits. Elle souffla alors de façon à ce qu'il soit le seul à attendre : "Merci d'être revenu !"  
Elle lâcha alors et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Jiraya les avait rejoints. Tsunade dit alors :

« Bon retour parmi nous Naruto !»  
« Oui, » reprit Jiraya, « bienvenue parmi les vivants. Tu as l'air d'avoir grandi et d'être devenu plus fort. »  
« Merci Jiraya sensei, mais j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre… » répondit d'une voix pausée Naruto.  
_'Il a vraiment changé…'_ pensèrent les deux sanins  
« Excuses moi Tsunade-nii-san, j'étais obligé de partir… Je devais être plus fort… » reprit Naruto d'une voix teintée d'émotions.

Tsunade fut touchée par la manière dont Naruto l'avait appelée. Elle se décida alors à reprendre la parole.

« Naruto… Peux tu nous dire ce que tu as fait pendant ces trois ans s'il te plais. »  
« Et bien, j'ai rejoins les Elfes du « Du Weldenvarden » !» voyant qu'aucun des deux sanins ne réagissaient il continua.  
« J'ai appris pas mal de choses et d'abord à me connaître moi-même ainsi que mon Biju. »

Tsunade et Jiraya étaient accrochés à ses lèvres et leurs têtes faisaient rire intérieurement notre jeune héro.

« Je penses que des images sont plus parlantes que des mots, alors je vais vous faire voir ce que j'ai fait dans les grandes lignes. Je n'ai pas le temps ni le droit pour certains de rentrer dans les détails. Kakashi sensei, Sakura chan et Shikamaru ne vont pas tarder à arriver… »

Sans attendre Naruto s'assit en tailleur, fit le mudra du tigre et prononça : « Draumr Kopa ! _1_».  
Le bureau prit une couleur bleutée et en son centre, devant Naruto, Tsunade et Jiraya purent apercevoir des images.

Dans ces images, ils virent Naruto en compagnie d'Elfes. Il était toujours souriant et semblait épanoui. Ils virent ensuite Naruto en séance de méditation. Pendant ses séances, ils pouvaient voir le jeune ninja entouré d'un halo bleu et rouge, ils en sentaient presque une douce chaleur réconfortante.  
Après quelques autres images, ils virent Naruto en compagnie d'une femme qui ressemblait à Kushina, la mère de Naruto, pour ceux qui l'avaient connue. Cette dernière exécutée une sorte de rite devant Naruto, et à la fin de ce dernier, elle offrit à Naruto des armes originale. Naruto semblait épanouit comme jamais ils n'avaient pu le voir.

Les images s'arrêtèrent là. Les deux sanins semblèrent déçus. Naruto se leva.

« Nous ne sommes plus seul,… » Et Naruto accompagna ses paroles par les gestes alors que Jiraya sortait du bureau par la fenêtre.

En effet il s'était levait et s'avançait vers la porte. Quand il l'ouvrit on aperçut Sakura et Shikamaru entourant un Kakashi porteur d'un Chidori, prêt à défoncer la porte.  
Les trois ninjas rentrèrent et Kakashi fit son rapport aidé de Shikamaru. Naruto ne parla pas. Il sentait que Sakura l'observait et il était encore mal à l'aise suite à leur dernière discussion. Il sentit en lui une chaleur réconfortante.  
_'Kyubi san'_ pensa-t-il.

Les deux Chunin sortirent du bureau. Il ne restait à présent que Kakashi, Naruto et Tsunade.  
Tsunade prit alors la parole.

« Si je vous ai demandé de rester c'est que j'ai eu de nouvelles informations de Jiraya. Il était en train de m'en faire un compte rendu quand tu es arrivé Naruto. »  
« Désolé Hokage sama. » répondit le fautif.  
Tsunade avait encore du mal à se faire à ce nouveau Naruto. « Ce n'est pas grave, il avait terminé. Cependant, ses nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes… Apparemment Orochimaru a décidé d'attaquer Konoha et il est accompagné par… » Tsunade hésita et regarda Kakashi.  
« Sasuke… ! » souffla alors Naruto serrant les poings.  
« Oui… mais tu dois savoir quelque chose… » reprit Tsunade avant d'être coupée par Kakashi.  
« Avant tout, ne t'énerve pas… Tu dois comprendre qu'il s'est passé pas mal de choses pendant ton absence… » Le ton de Kakashi semblait fatigué, Naruto ne l'avait jamais entendu de la part de son ancien sensei.  
« Tu dois savoir, donc, » continua Tsunade, « que Sasuke est désormais dans le Bingo book. Tout ninja de Konoha se trouvant devant lui à autorisation de le tuer. Je dirai même que s'ils ne le persuadent pas de revenir, ils DOIVENT le tuer. Il a tuer plusieurs ninjas de Konoha sans raison valable. Alors même s'il revient, je ne peux pas te promettre de le garder en vie. »

Naruto accusa le choc… Il avait la tête baissé, serrait tellement fort ses poings qu'il en saignait. Il releva la tête, ses yeux complètement rouges et ses cheveux commençant à prendre la même couleur. La tension était palpable, Tsunade était collée à son siège, elle ne pouvait pas bouger, Kakashi avait du mal à respirer calmement.

« Sasuke… Je le ramènerai comme je l'ai promis, mais je n'aurai aucune pitié pour une personne ayant nui à mon village, jamais… » La voix de Naruto était glaciale et rocailleuse.

Au bout de quelques minutes, la tension se relâcha.

_'Pff… Ca faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentie en si grand danger'_ pensa Tsunade.  
_'Et ben… Je dois me rappeler de ne pas le fâcher…'_ pensa à son tour le ninja copieur.

« Quand est-ce que l'on part à leur rencontre ? » reprit Naruto avec une voix plus calme mais toujours un peu froide.  
« Dans cinq jours, vous serez plusieurs équipes,… »  
« Dans ce cas, je vous dit à dans cinq jours alors… »

Naruto sortit du bureau, Kakashi avait voulu l'en empêcher mais Tsunade l'avait arrêté. Elle comprenait que Naruto devait remettre ses idées en place.

_Fin du Flash back_

Ca faisait donc deux jours que Naruto s'entraînait sans relâche. Il utilisait les techniques d'entraînement qu'il avait appris lors de ces trois ans parmi les Elfes. En effet, en s'entraînant avec des clones, il pouvait emmagasiner toute l'expérience de chacun de ses clones quand il les détruisait.

Ca faisait plusieurs heures qu'il s'entraînait aux techniques de taijutsu. Il n'avait pas remarqué que Sakura l'espionnait ni même qu'elle était encore là quand Kakashi arriva.

Naruto se retourna et mit fin à sa technique de multiclonage. Lorsque tous les clones disparurent, notre jeune blond eut un léger vertige qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Kakashi ni à ceux de Sakura toujours cachée. Kakashi s'approcha encore plus de son ancien disciple.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda le ninja copieur.  
« Oui, oui, rassurez vous ! Un peu fatigué c'est tout ! Ca fait longtemps que vous êtes là ? »  
« Non, juste quelques minutes… J'étais subjugué par ton entraînement. Il n'y a pas à dire, tu as vraiment progressé. » On pouvait sentir de la fierté dans la voix de Kakashi. Naruto en fut touché…  
« Merci Kakashi sensei ! » La voix de Naruto était remplit d'émotion. Cependant il reprit vite ses esprits. « Mais, je ne pense pas que vous êtes là pour me faire des compliments, si ? »

Kakashi baissa la tête. _'Je ne ferais jamais à cette capacité de réflexion de mon ancien élèves'_ pensa le junin.  
« En effet, je voulais savoir, quand comptes tu dire la vérité à tes amis ? »  
Naruto se renferma un instant. Kakashi avait touché à son point sensible. « Et bien pas pour l'instant, et puis j'ai bien vu que je leurs faisait peur. Il n'y a qu'à regarder comment ont réagi Sakura chan et Shikamaru… » la voix de Naruto était plus froide à présent, « On verra après notre mission… »

Kakashi avait senti qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus de Naruto. Ce dernier décida de partir. Sakura, elle, n'avait rien raté de l'échange des deux ninjas.

_'Kakashi sensei… ? La vérité à ses amis… ? Quels sont ses amis… ? Sakura chan… ?'_ réfléchissait la jeune Kunoichi aux cheveux roses.

Elle fut sortie de ses pensée quand Kakashi lui dit :

« Et bien Sakura, tu espionne les ninjas de ton propre village ? » sa voix était pausée et ne donnait aucun reproche.  
« Euh… Non, Kakashi sensei… » Elle ne semblait pas sure d'elle, mais Kakashi la laissa reprendre.  
« En fait, je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, mais je suis sure que ce Kitsù n'est pas celui qu'il dit être… Je ne peux pas l'expliquer, mais j'en suis certaine… » Elle avait baissé la tête, presque honteuse de ses pensées.  
_'Et bien, elle aussi elle a bien grandi…'_ pensa Kakashi avant de reprendre tout en lui posant une main sur l'épaule. « Ecoute Sakura, ne te monte pas trop la tête. Je dois te dire que Kitsù a un secret, c'est vrai ! Mais bientôt il te dira tout et avant, tu devras lui faire confiance. Moi je lui fait une totale confiance… »

Sakura releva la tête. Elle observa son sensei qu'elle respectait autant qu'au premier jour. _'Il lui fait donc autant confiance… D'accord je ferai comme il dit…'_ pensa la jeune Kunoichi.  
« Merci Kakashi sensei… »

Kakashi sourit et s'évapora comme à son habitude. Sakura décida de rentrer chez elle. Mais aucun des deux avaient remarqué qu'un autre ninja les avait espionnés à leur tour. En effet, Naruto était dans l'arbre et avait écouté toute leur conversation.

Les jours suivants, elle ne revit pas Kitsù une seule fois et plus important, n'essaya pas de l'espionner.

**Trois jours plus tard.**

Sur le toit du bâtiment de l'Hokage, se trouvaient tous les ninjas de Konoha qui n'étaient pas en mission, des chunins aux junins. Ils étaient face à la Godaime et écoutaient ses directives.

« Bien s'il n'y a pas de questions ? » dit Tsunade d'une voix forte et sure… Tout les ninjas la regardaient avec des yeux remplis de détermination.  
« DISPERSION ! » ordonna-t-elle alors.

Tous les ninjas se mirent en mouvement. Naruto regarda autour de lui. Kakashi, Sakura et Sai, un ninja venant de la Racine, étaient autour de lui. Ils allaient être en première ligne.

_'A nous deux Sasuke'_ pensa Naruto.

* * *

_Et voila, comme je vous l'avez dit, ce chapitre est plutôt court... Le prochain tiendra ses promesses et puis il y aura un peu d'action aussi.  
Comment vont se passer les retrouvailles entre Naruto, Sasuke et Orochimaru ??_

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

**_-Belnonm : _**Je suis content de voir que la réaction de Gaara t'as plu ainsi que celle de Naruto. J'espère que celle de Tsunade aussi t'as plu ? Comme tu le dis par contre, Naruto a du s'éduquer seul. Du fait que dans ma fic, il a retrouvé une famille (sa tante Shinrei), il a pu évoluer autrement... Je suis flatter que tu me fasse des reviews à chaque chapitre, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est super motivant...  
**_-Drakau : _**Merci pour tes encouragements. J'espère que tu continueras a apprécié ma fic encore longtemps -. Et oui, c'est un futur NaruSaku et ça va pas tarder à se faire... (T'as droit à une esclusivité la :) et tous les autres aussi par la même occasion lol). PS : En ce qui concerne Eragon, je ne sais pas quand sortira le 3ème tome. Je sais juste que finalement il fera quatre tome car il s'est aperçu qu'il ne pourrait pas terminer son oeuvre dans le 3ème.  
**_-Odile : _**Je suis content qu'à toi aussi la réaction de Gaara t'a plue. Voici celle de Tsunade... elle correspond à l'idée que tu t'étais faite ? Petite info, dans le prochain chapitre, il va y avoir de l'action comme promis. Merci pour tes encouragements.  
**_-666Naku : _**Merci pour ta review, voici la suite :)

**_-A tout le monde : _**Le prochain chapitre est prêt. Je n'ai plus qu'a travailler sur la forme. Pour info, il fait 10 pages Word en caractère 12, donc il est plus long. De l'action est au rendez vous... Je le posterai dans la semaine si vous voulez que je le poste... :)


	8. A Nouveau Face à Face

_Bonjour à tous,  
Comme promis, je poste le huitième chapitre... Le dernier n'a pas reçut beaucoup de reviews, j'en déduis qu'il a déçu plusieurs lecteurs alors j'espère que celui là vous plaira et vus remotivera à nouveau à lire cette fic...  
Ce chapitre est plus long et il va y avoir de l'action. J'espère que ça vous plaira._

_Bonne lecture... Et n'oubliez pas de faire des commentaires..._

* * *

Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura et Sai étaient donc devant l'entrée principale du village de la Feuille. Comme leur avait demandé leur Hokage, ils avaient préparer un petit comité d'accueil pour Orochimaru et ses sbires.  
En effet Tsunade leur avait donné des consignes précises.

Elle avait demandé à quatre junins de faire évacuer le village, de rester avec les villageois et de les protéger avec l'aide de tous les genins.

Une équipe était partie à Suna pour leur demandé de l'aide. Elle leur demandait de prêter deux escouades de ninjas pour rejoindre les trois de Konoha aux frontières du Pays du Feu afin d'empêcher une seconde attaque en parallèle de celle d'Orochimaru. Elle savait que Suna sortait juste d'une crise avec l'enlèvement de Gaara, mais elle espérer qu'ils allaient répondre positivement à sa demande.

Les anbus avaient eux pour mission de disposer des pièges dans les forêts entourant Konoha et de s'occuper discrètement d'éliminer la fin des troupes ou les petits groupes d'éclaireurs. Ca faisait cinq jours qu'ils exécutaient cette mission et déjà quelques combats s'étaient déclarés. On ne comptait pas de pertes dans les troupes d'anbus mais seulement quelques blessés.

Devant les portes de Konoha étaient répartis les équipes ninjas de la génération de Naruto. L'équipe de Kurenai (Hinata, Shino et Kiba avec Akamaru), de Gai (Lee, Neji et Ten-Ten) et d'Asuma (Shikamaru, Choji et Ino). Ils étaient la force de frappe principale. Tsunade les rejoints avec Jiraya et Shizune…

Naruto s'approcha de Tsunade et lui dit :

« Hokage Sama ? »  
« Oui Kitsù ! » lui répondit-elle  
« Je voulais vous demander une faveur… » Naruto avait une voix sérieuse.

Tsunade lui fit signe de continuer, alors que tous les autres ninjas les observaient. Naruto reprit alors :

« En fait j'aurai aimé partir à la rencontre de nos ennemis. »

Tout le monde avait les yeux braqués sur lui maintenant. Ils ne comprenaient pas où il voulait en venir.

« Je m'explique, je pense qu'en divisant leur force avant d'arriver devant les portes, nos pertes devraient être moins importantes. Et n'oublions pas qui nous attaque, Orochimaru n'est pas seul, et nous devons les séparer… »  
« Et qui l'accompagne, qui est assez fort pour qu'on s'en méfie autant d'Orochimaru ? » demanda Neji sur un ton fier.

Les autres ninjas aussi se demandaient de qui il parlait.

_'Tu ne leur a donc rien dit… ?'_ pensa Naruto, tout en fixant Tsunade.  
« Tsunade ? » demanda les sensei en même temps hormis Kakashi.  
« En effet, Orochimaru n'est pas seul… Il est accompagné par Sasuke Uchiwa… »

Cette annonce fit l'effet d'une bombe. Un brouhaha naissait maintenant. Tsunade haussa le ton pour reprendre.

« Silence tout le monde… » Tout le monde se tu. « Kitsù, je suis d'accord avec toi, mais tu ne peux pas y aller seul… »

Voyant que tout le monde allait se porter volontaire, Tsunade dit :

« Par contre, vous ne pouvez pas tous y aller… Et puis une fois les deux groupes d'ennemis séparés, on ne sait pas qui aura Orochimaru ou Sasuke en face d'eux. De ce fait, Nous allons formé deux groupes. Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata, Ino, Sai et Kakashi vous allez avec Kitsù. Les autres vous restez ici. »  
« Je veux y aller, Sensei ! » Sakura avait pris la parole.  
« Et puis pourquoi ils y vont en un si petit nombre… ? » Demanda Shino à son tour, avec son ton toujours aussi distant.  
« Sakura, je me répète, Sasuke sera peut être celui qui viendra devant les portes, et tu es la seule assez proche de lui qui pourrait encore le faire hésiter. S'il va à la rencontre de l'autre groupe, Kakashi essaiera de jouer le même rôle. Pour répondre à ta question Shino, si le groupe est plus important devant les portes, c'est par ce que je suis sure que le gros des forces viendra attaquer Konoha… »

Tous semblaient d'accord. Le groupe de Kitsù parti donc à la rencontre d'Orochimaru et Sasuke.

Après à peine plus d'une heure, ils virent arriver les troupes ennemis. Kitsù et ses compagnons lancèrent donc des attaques à distance… L'effet fut immédiat, un groupe d'une cinquantaine de ninjas se lancèrent à leur poursuite.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, les ninjas étaient face à face. Du groupe des ninjas d'Oto sortit un ninja en particulier… Orochimaru.

_'Et bien, j'aurais pensé qu'il attaquerait en priorité Konoha'_ pensa Naruto.

Orochimaru s'avança vers les six ninjas de Konoha. Il les observa tour à tour.

« Et bien, quel honneur… » dit-il avec sa voix habituelle, « Kakashi, deux porteurs du byakkugan, un anbu de la branche Racine… Tout ça pour m'accueillir aux portes de mon ancien village. J'en suis ému… » Il avait un sourire accroché aux lèvres. Mais ce sourire n'exprimait aucune franchise.  
Naruto s'approcha à son tour. « Et bien, vieux serpent, je pensais que tu irais en priorité dire bonjour à Konoha… »  
« Et que je laisse mon petit Sasuke venir à la rencontre d'un groupe venu, j'en suis sur, pour lui… » le coupa Orochimaru avant de rigoler ouvertement devant ses interlocuteurs.  
« Bon finit les plaisanteries, passons aux choses sérieuses, j'ai un village à anéantir. »

La cinquantaine de ninjas commença à ce lancer sur nos jeunes ninjas, les séparant en petit groupe. Orochimaru lui resta face à Naruto un sourire accroché aux lèvres.

Neji et Hinata étaient côte à côte. Une quinzaine de ninjas les entouraient. Nos deux Hyuga se regardaient intensément. Lorsque les ninjas d'Oto rentrèrent dans un périmètre proche des deux chunins, Neji et Hinata enclenchèrent leurs byakkugan.

«Ninpo : Les 64 coups du Hakke ! » dirent-ils ensemble.

Les ninjas d'Oto furent surpris au début mais s'en remirent vite. En effet, Neji et Hinata avaient abattu cinq ninjas, les autres se relevaient et leurs refaisait face.

« Ninpo : Les 128 coups du Hakke »

A la fin de cette technique et avant que des survivant éventuels ne se relève, Neji lança :

« Ninpo : les 256 coups du Hakke »

Cette fois, ils en étaient sur, aucun ninja ne se relèverait. Cependant Neji avait consommé une grande partie de son chakra et Hinata couru le soutenir. Elle aussi était affaibli, mais il lui restait encore un peu de réserve.

Le ninja copieur était en train d'en découdre avec un groupe de quinze ninjas à lui tout seul. Il enchainait des technique de Taijutsu et de Ninjutsu d'un niveau élevé. Cependant les ninjas devant lui n'étaient pas que des débutants… Ils avaient tous un niveau au moins de Chunin.  
Il avait réussit à éliminer une dizaine de ninjas, mais il commençait à fatiguer. Les cinq ninjas devant lui l'observaient.

« Alors Kakashi… On commence à fatiguer… » dit l'un deux.  
Kakashi l'observa et répondit : « Je pense qu'il va falloir passer aux choses sérieuse, vous ne me laissez pas le choix ! » Il accompagna ses paroles en descendant son bandeau couvrant son œil gauche.  
« Voici donc le Sharingan… » dit un nouveau ninja en souriant. « Et bien voyons voir si tu es plus fort que maître Sasuke ! »

A ces paroles Kakashi se crispa, alors ils considéraient Sasuke comme leur maître, c'était pire qu'il ne le pensait.  
Kakashi sourit à son tour et après une série de mudra annonça :

« Ninpo : Dissimulation Brumeuse. »

Une brume épaisse s'installa autour des six ninjas et on entendit

« Ninpo : Invocation. Doton : Les Crocs Traqueurs ! »

Des cris se firent entendre. La brume se dissipa peu à peu, les ninjas ennemis étaient aux prises d'un ou plusieurs chiens ninjas qu'avaient invoquer Kakashi.

Kakashi les regarda un à un puis dit :

« Raiton : Chidori, L'éclair pourfendeur. » et se jeta droit sur ses ennemis, les tuant un à un.

Le ninja copieur regardait tout autour de lui. Il vit Hinata soutenir Neji et asseyant de le soigner, Shikamaru s'était débarrasser de ses ennemis mais apparemment pas sans mal. En effet il était allongé contre un arbre et Ino le soignait. Elle aussi semblait s'être battue, elle avait de légères blessures au visage et sur son corps. Naruto était face à Orochimaru. Les deux se regardaient, leur combat n'avait pas encore commencé.  
Kakashi commença à se rapprocher d'eux lorsque un tigre d'encre passa à ses côtés. Il se tourna vers la direction que prenait le tigre… Ce dernier venait de tuer un ninja qui avait tenté de tuer Kakashi. Ce dernier vit alors Sai faisant face à une vingtaine de ninjas.

_'Merci Sai, attend moi Naruto, je reviens…'_ pensa Kakashi.

Il alla donc portait main forte au ninja de la Racine.

Naruto et Orochimaru se faisaient face. Malgré les apparences, Naruto se faisait du souci pour ses amis, mais il ne pouvait se permettre de laisser Orochimaru sans surveillance. Orochimaru senti le malaise de son vis-à-vis et décida de rentrer dans un combat psychologique. Il adorait perturber ses ennemis, il n'en dégustait que plus ses victoires.

« Alors jeune ninja, on s'inquiète pour ses « amis » ? » Il avait prononcé les derniers mot sur un ton des plus hypocrite…

Naruto ne répondit pas, il savait ce que cherchait à faire Orochimaru.

« Et bien tu ne parle pas… Peut être es tu déçu que ce soit moi et non pas quelqu'un d'autre. Sasuke par exemple… »

Cette fois Naruto le fixa dans les yeux, Orochimaru affichait toujours son sourire.

« Et pourquoi serais je déçu ? Mon seul et unique but et de protéger Konoha et vu que t'es ici, je joue mon rôle… » La voix de Naruto trahissait cependant son manque de confiance.  
« Tu peux essayer de te cacher aux yeux des autre mais pas aux miens. Je sens d'ici ton Chakra ainsi que celui du démon Kyubi. N'est-ce pas Naruto U-zu-ma-ki ? »

Cette fois Naruto faillit tomber à la renverse. Pendant presque une semaine, personne de son village ne l'avait reconnu et lui, en quelques instants, il l'avait démasqué. Naruto regarda autour de lui et remarqua que ses amis en avaient terminé avec les ninjas d'Oto. Kakashi, Sai et les autres commençaient à s'approcher des deux derniers combattants.

« Et si je commençait par m'occuper d'eux ? » dit alors Orochimaru se tournant vers les nouveau venus…

Naruto réagit de suite et après quelques mudras effectués à grande vitesse annonça :

« Ethgri _1_ : La Barrière Protectrice ! »

Une barrière de chakra entoura alors les cinq ninjas de Konoha. Orochimaru fut surpris mais ne le fit pas remarquer…

« Orochimaru… ! Tu ne leur fera rien. Tu dois d'abord t'occuper de moi… » La voix de Naruto ne reflétait plus aucun doute. Son visage ne montrait plus aucun sentiment.  
« Et tu crois pouvoir te passer de l'aide de ninjas comme eux, toi, le raté… »

Dans la barrière, tout le monde se regardait. Seul Kakashi avait compris l'allusion.

_'Comment est-il au courant ?'_ pensa t'il alors.  
_'Raté… ? Le seul qui était appelé comme ça c'était… Serait-il possible… Mes doutes…?'_ pensait à toute vitesse Shikamaru.

Naruto fit glissé sa cape, attrapa Aiedail _2_, son arme. Le rouge de ses cheveux prit des proportions plus importante et ses pupilles noires avait un liseré rouge plus intense. Il se mit en position de combat avant de dire :

« Ca faisait longtemps que l'on ne m'avait pas appeler comme ça… Peut être est il temps de te prouver le contraire ? Gedwey Ignasia _3_. »

Les mains de Naruto prirent une couleur bleuté ainsi que ses deux armes.

« Va guerrier, suis ton Wyrd _4_ !» reprit Naruto avant de se jeter sur Orochimaru.

Les deux ninjas donnaient une démonstration de taijutsu. Ils se rendaient coup pour coup. Aucun des deux ne prenait l'avantage. Les observateurs n'en revenait pas. Ils n'aurait jamais penser que Kitsù pouvait tenir tête à l'ancien sanin.  
Les deux se séparèrent. Orochimaru reprit alors la parole :

« Intéressant. Et si on passait à un cran supérieur ? » Il avait l'air de s'amuser.

Naruto fit alors une série de Mudra et dit :

« Futon : Les shuriken de vent »

Une nuée de shuriken se dirigèrent vers Orochimaru. Ce dernier annonça alors

« Doton : Le mur protecteur. »

Un mur de terre se plaça entre les deux ninja et arrêta tous les shuriken. Orochimaru sauta par-dessus le mur et se lança sur Naruto. Le cou d'Orochimaru s'allongea et il mordit Naruto.  
Se dernier s'évapora et fut remplacer par une branche en bois. Naruto attaqua sur le côté et envoya un coup en pleine poitrine d'Orochimaru.  
Se dernier fut projeté à une dizaine de mètres de notre jeune héros. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête en direction de Naruto, une épée surgit de la gueule d'un serpent qui sortait lui-même de sa bouche. L'épée se dirigea droit sur Naruto.

_'Je ne peux pas l'éviter'_ pensa-t-il.

Il donna donc un coup de sa serpe sur l'épée qui lui transperça la jambe.  
Malgré la douleur Naruto se releva et observa Orochimaru. Il venait d'étaler une bande de sang sur son bras. Naruto savait ce qu'il allait faire et décida de l'imiter. Après une série de mudras de la part des deux ninjas, on entendit les deux dire en même temps.

« Ninpo : Invocation ! »

Orochimaru était maintenant sur la tête d'un serpent énorme. Naruto lui était sur celle d'un renard de la même dimension.

« Orochimaru… A quoi tu joues ? J'espère que tu ne m'as pas appelé pour ce petit moustique… » dit d'une voix caverneuse le serpent géant.  
« Si, Manda… Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas pouvoir te régaler. »  
« Je l'espère pour toi… »

Du côtés de Naruto, se tenait aussi un dialogue.

« Maître, vous avez besoin de mes services ? » dit le renard avec beaucoup de respect.  
« Oui, Kyuchise. Nous avons fort à faire avec ces ennemis. Je vais avoir besoin de ta vitesse et de ton affinité Katon. » Répondit Naruto.  
« Bien je suis à vos ordres ! »

Derrière la barrière de protection, les ninjas étaient ébahit par Kitsù. Tout le monde savait ce dont été capable Orochimaru, mais personne n'avait vu encore combattre Kitsù.

« Kakashi sensei ? » dit alors Shikamaru. « Vous connaissez Kitsù depuis longtemps ? »  
« Assez oui, mais je dois dire que je suis moi-même impressionné par son niveau. C'est bien ça que tu voulais savoir, non ? »  
« En effet… C'est impressionnant… »  
« Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un pouvait tenir tête à cet Orochimaru, hormis peut être Tsunade Sama ou Jiraya Sama ! » Reprit alors Sai. Son visage ne laisser transparaître aucun sentiment.  
« Et bien, voilà la preuve du contraire… » Répondit Kakashi. _'Mais jusqu'où va sa puissance maintenant ?'_ pensa l'ancien sensei de Naruto.

**Plus loin, aux portes du village de la Feuille.**

Le combat faisait rage. Le village de la Pluie attaquait avec un grand nombre de ninjas. Konoha était submergé mais tenait bon.

Sakura, à l'arrivée des troupes, avait remarqué que Sasuke était parmi eux. Elle n'avait pas pu lui parler et il ne participait pas aux combats.

A un moment, les combat cessèrent. En effet depuis la forêt, tout le monde avait entendu un hurlement qui leur avait glacé le sang. Maintenant, ils pouvaient voir un renard géant et un serpent tout aussi grand se faire face. Sur chacune des têtes on apercevait un ninja. Sur celui du serpent, tout le monde avait reconnu Orochimaru. Par contre sur celle du renard, ils voyaient un ninja qui dégageait un grand charisme. Ses cheveux battaient au vent, il avait les bras croisés et deux armes étaient accrochées à son dos.

« Naruto… » soufflèrent en même temps Tsunade et Jiraya. Les deux sanins étaient surpris. Ils avaient l'impression de voir renaître le Quatrième Hokage.

**Retour au combat entre Naruto et Orochimaru.**

Kyuchise, le renard géant, émit un hurlement énorme et se lança sur Manda et Orochimaru.  
Le serpent se déplaçait rapidement. Les deux invocation évitaient les attaques de l'un et de l'autre.

« Kyuchise, nous devons l'immobiliser… » dit alors Naruto  
« D'accord Maître, et après que feront nous ? »  
« Notre technique ultime… »  
« Bien… Alors c'est partit » Kyuchise semblait content de cette stratégie.

Ils repartirent à l'attaque. Le renard jetait des boules de feux sur son ennemi qui les évitait. Cependant une de ses boules de feu atteind sa cible. Manda du se débarrasser de sa mue et se réfugia sous terre.

« C'EST LE MOMENT !» cria alors Naruto dés que le serpent surgit sous les pied du renard.  
Kyuchise fit un petit bon en arrière, attrapa et dit : « Katon : Boule de feu Ultime ! »  
Au même moment, Naruto avait fini une série de Mudras et cria : « Futon : Tempête Ultime ! »

La boule de feu géante qui était sorti de la bouche du renard fut quadruplée de volume. Manda et Orochimaru n'avaient pas pu en réchapper.

Les cinq autres ninjas regardaient le résultat de cette technique. Tout était brulé sur un rayon de cinquante mètres. Ils n'en revenaient pas, si la barrière n'avait pas était là, eux même ne s'en seraient pas sortis. Malgré cette protection, ils avaient ressenti un souffle d'une chaleur intense.  
La barrière s'effaça et ils faisaient maintenant face à Kitsù. Les ninjas s'avançaient vers lui, Neji était appuyé sur les épaules d'Hinata et Shikamaru, sur celles d'Ino.

« Retournons au village, ceux qui le peuvent encore, devront prêter main forte à nos amis devant les portes du village. » dit Naruto dont la voix avait repris son ton normal.  
« D'accord, allons-… » Kakashi ne pu terminer sa phrase.

Une épée traversait de part en part Naruto au niveau de son estomac. Orochimaru avait survécu. Il était blessé gravement certes, mais vivant.

« On ne tourne jamais le dos à son ennemis, Raté… » dit-il alors et il disparut.

Kakashi se jeta sur Naruto. Il était tellement inquiet qu'il en oublia qu'il n'était pas seul et cria : « NARUTO ?? »

Les autres ninjas s'étaient élancés derrière Kakashi mais quand ils l'entendirent prononcer le nom de Naruto, ils se figèrent sur place.  
Kakashi s'occupait de la blessure profonde de Naruto. Shikamaru reprit le premier la parole.

« Kakashi Sensei… ? C'est bien ce que je pensais, Kitsù n'est personne d'autre que Naruto ? »

Kakashi allait répondre quand une main lui attrapa son bras. C'était Naruto.

« Ce n'est pas le moment, Vous serez tout plus tard, le combat n'est pas terminé… » Il avait du mal à parler.

_'Kyubi san ?'_ appela-t-il.  
_**'Oui, Naruto kun, je m'occupe de ta blessure… Mais tu ne pourra plus utiliser mon Chakra en intégralité pendant un moment, ta blessure est profonde et malsaine.'**_ lui répondit Kyubi sur un ton grave.  
_'Merci…'_

Un chakra orangé entoura Naruto. Kakashi du reculer, la puissance de se nouveau chakra était telle, qu'il ne pouvait pas rester en contact avec. Tous virent la blessure de Naruto se refermer. Au bout de quelques minutes, le chakra se dissipa et Naruto était maintenant devant ses amis.  
Ses cheveux étaient moins rouges et ses pupilles moins noires.

« Allons-y, on doit avoir besoin de nous ! » reprit il avec une voix qui montrait toute sa détermination.

Il tourna le dos à ses coéquipiers et se mit en marche en direction de la porte du village de la Feuille.

**Devant les portes de Konoha**

Quand l'équipe de Kakashi arriva, ils étaient estomaqués par le spectacle qui se tenait devant eux.  
Les ninjas du village de la pluie comptaient de nombreuses pertes mais avaient quand même l'avantage. En effet, les ninjas de Konoha en infériorité numérique, se battaient comme des diables mais ils commençaient à être à cours de Chakra. Cependant Naruto regardait un point précis.

Un ninja d'Oto était en train de faire tomber les ninjas de Konoha un à un. Il allait en tuer un de plus lorsque Sakura le repoussa. Un combat s'engagea entre les deux anciens amis, mais Sakura était vraiment en dessous du niveau de Sasuke. Naruto souffla : « Sasuke… »

A ces mots ses amis regardèrent dans la même direction que Naruto. Ce qu'ils virent les firent frémir de peur et de rage. Sakura était à genoux devant Sasuke. Ce dernier avait le sabre devant lui et s'apprêtait à l'abattre sur son ancienne camarade. Un PLOP se fit entendre. Les cinq ninjas se retournèrent et s'aperçurent que Naruto avait disparu.  
Ils regardèrent à nouveau, impuissant, la scène devant eux. Sasuke lança son sabre sur Sakura qui avait fermé les yeux.

_'Cette fois, c'est la fin… !'_ pensa-t-elle.

Elle attendit mais rien ne se passa. Elle rouvrit les yeux et ce qui lui fit fasse la laissa quelques instant sans voix. Kitsù l'avait protégé de son propre corps. Il souriait et dit alors :

« Cette fois je ne suis pas arriver en retard… »  
« Ki… » allait dire Sakura avant d'être coupé par Sasuke lui-même.  
« Et bien, encore toi… ? » sa voix était hautaine et moqueuse, Sakura pu voir un sourire mauvais accroché à ses lèvres.  
« Toujours le même, au lieu de tout mettre de ton côté pour pouvoir battre ton adversaire, quitte à sacrifier un ninja, tu te sacrifie pour protégée une sois disante amies… »  
« Peut être que tu trouves ça inutile, mais tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense… Et puis j'aurais fait la même chose pour toi jusqu'à aujourd'hui. » la voix de Naruto dégageait une tristesse intense.  
« Quel boulet tu fais… » lui répondit Sasuke plein de sarcasmes.

A ces mots Sakura se figea. Elle ne connaissait qu'une seule personne appelée boulet par Sasuke. Et cette personne c'était…

« Na-ru-to ? » souffla Sakura.

Ce dernier se retourna en direction de son amie. Ses yeux étaient remplie de tristesse et reflétaient un grand désespoir.

« Oui Sakura ! C'est bien moi ? Je suis désolé, mais apparemment je ne pourrai pas tenir ma promesse. Cette fois, je crois que c'est la fois de trop » lui répondit il.

A la fin de sa phrase Sasuke retira l'épée du corps du jeune blond. Naruto, sous l'effet de la douleur, cracha du sang et tomba vers le sol. Sakura le rattrapa au dernier moment. Elle pleurait et Sasuke lui riait comme un damné.

« Naruto, ne m'abandonne pas… Une fois ça suffit ! » arriva-t-elle à dire entre ses sanglots.  
Sasuke lui dit alors : « C'est trop tard ! Il va mourir et tu le suivras bientôt. »  
« Ne la touche pas Sasuke… Tu ne peux pas, je t'en empêcherai. »

Sasuke rit de plus belle. Il allait attaquer à nouveau quand Kakashi et Jiraya apparurent à leurs tours.

« On a promis à Naruto de protéger Sakura pendant son absence, et on tiendra notre promesse. » dit Jiraya  
« C'est tout à fait ça… » appuya Kakashi.  
« Vous êtes tous plus pitoyables les uns que les autres… » cracha Sasuke « Je suis heureux d'avoir Orochimaru comme maître ! ».  
« Et bien tu ferai bien d'aller le voir ton maître… » reprit Kakashi d'un air méprisant. « Il est en mauvais état suite à son combat contre Naruto… »  
« Je ne te crois pas… » s'énerva Sasuke  
_'Ce n'est pas possible ! Comment Naruto a pu ?'_ pensa Jiraya.  
« Et bien, comment expliques tu que nous sommes là et pas Orochimaru ? » continua le ninja copieur.

Un blanc s'installa. Sasuke fixa ses interlocuteurs et cria alors :

« VOUS ALLEZ TOUS PERIR !! »

Il se jeta sur Naruto et Sakura en premier. Le junin et le Sanin s'interposèrent… mais au même moment une barrière de chakra les séparèrent.  
En effet, tous les ninjas de Konoha étaient maintenant protégés par une barrière invisible à l'œil nue. Kakashi regarda intensément Naruto.  
Ce dernier comprit ce que s'apprêter à lui demander son ancien sensei.

« Ce n'est… pas… moi… » il avait du mal à parler.  
Il souffla sans que personne ne comprenne : « Shinrei…! Linrei…! Shurei…! Merci…. »

Sasuke attaquait sans arrêt la barrière qui le séparait de ses proies. Lorsque soudain il entendit :

« Sasuke ! On se retire, ordre d'Orochimaru ! » C'était Kabuto

Sasuke le regarda d'un œil noir. Il se relacha alors, fit un signe de tête et disparut ainsi que le reste de ses troupes.

Tous les ninjas de Konoha étaient heureux, ils avaient gagné et laissaient exploser leur joie. Cependant tous s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent un cri à vous faire glacer le sang.

« NARUTOOOOOOOOO !! »

C'était Sakura qui avait crié. Elle avait les yeux remplis de larmes. Ils observèrent alors le corps dans ses bras. Naruto était blanc comme un spectre et il ne bougeait plus. Il était complètement immobile…

_1_ Ethgri : Invoquer  
_2_ Aiedail : L'Etoile du Matin  
_3_ Gedwey : Ignasia Paume Scintillante  
_4_ Wyrd : Destin

* * *

_Alors, que pensez vous de ce chapitre... Le fan de Sasuke sont peu être un peu déçus de l'évolution qu'il a... Cependant n'oubliez pas que la fic n'est pas finie, ça peut encore évoluer (en pire ou en mieux, tout dépend du pont de vue lol)_

_Dans le prochain chapitre, Naruto va t'il s'en sortir ? Quelle va être la réction de ses amis ?  
Il est déjà prêt... Je dois le retravailler un peu. Donnez moi votre avispar review, et peut être que je ferai évoluer mon futur chapitre afin de vous satisfaire..._

_**Réponse aux Reviews :**_

_**-666Naku** : Alors tu dois faire parti de ceux qui sont déçus de l'évolution obscure que je fais prendre à Sasuke. Je trouve que dans le manga, il prend la mêmevoix même si pour l'instant ce n'est pas aussi direct. Cependant, je le dis encore une fois, ma fic n'est pas terminée et les personnages vont encore évoluer. Comment ils vont évoluer et qui ? Ca tu le découvriras plus tard (Non ! Pas taper ! STP ! lol)  
**-Belnom** : Tout d'abord merci pour la correction de nii-san (je ne savais pas pour NEE ou NII), j'en tiendrait compte maintenant... Hésites pas à me faire des remarques de ce genre, ça m'éviteras de refaire les même erreurs... Je suis content que les réactions de Tsunade et Jiraya t'ont plu. Et oui, Sasuke estvraiment du côté obscur... Mais bon qui sait plus tard (Non ! Pas taper toi non plus... lol). Par raport à ta dernière remarque, je t'ai écouté, alors j'espère que tu prendras du plaisir à lire ce chapitre après cette petite attente.  
**-Runasymy** : Je suis heureux que ma fic te plaise toujours... En espérant que ça continue.  
-**Ahhotep** : J'espère que t'es pas déçu que le combat le plus décrit c'est celui de Naruto et Orochimaru... Ne t'inquiète pas, peut être se reverront ils à nouveau, enfin si Naruto survit à ses blessures. Les réactions de ses amis, peut être au prochain chapitre... Merci pour tes encouragement.  
**-Odile** : Je suis content que t'es appréciée l'effet de style quand à l'annonce de la réaction de Tsunade. J'ai décider de la décrire plus tard dans le chapitre et j'espérais que ça plaierait aux lecteurs. Merci alors d'avoir noté cet effort hihi. J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu. Je ne suis pas trés à l'aise avec les chapitres où je dois décrire des combats alors si t'as des remarques pour m'aider, n'hésite pas..._


	9. Mourir Ou Vivre ?

_Et bonjour tout le monde...  
Voila le 9ème chapitre. Alors comment va s'en sortir notre jeune héro ? La réponse est juste là, alors bonne lecture._

_N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires._

* * *

Sakura tenait Naruto dans ses bras, elle sanglotait et tremblait. Les ninjas se rapprochèrent du duo. Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata, Ino et Sai arrivèrent aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient. Leur combat avaient laissé des séquelles. Kakashi et Jiraya semblaient épuisés mais surtout très inquiets.

Tsunade arriva en courant. Elle s'approcha de Sakura. Cette dernière faisait tout pour soigner Naruto. Ses mains étaient remplies de Chakra, ses yeux remplies de larmes. Tsunade lui toucha l'épaule.

« Sakura ! » dit elle alors avec une voix douce et réconfortante. « Tu ne peux plus rien pour lui, c'est trop tard… Même moi je ne pourrais rien faire… »  
« Non, je refuse… Encore une fois je ne peux rien pour lui. Je croyais l'avoir perdu une fois déjà, je refuse de le perdre à nouveau… »

Tout en disant ces mots, elle observaient autour d'elle. Jiraya était tombé à genoux au sol, il pleurait doucement. Il avait perdu un fils… Kakashi était tête baissée et avait les poings serrés…

_'Sasuke… Je ne te le pardonnerai jamais…'_ pensa-t-il.

Les anciens camarades de Naruto pleuraient tous. La plus part des ninjas présents avaient la tête baissée. Ils avaient compris que ce jeune ninja, qu'ils avaient pour la plus part ignoré pendant sa jeunesse dans le village, avait battu Orochimaru et s'était sacrifié pour sauver l'un des siens…  
Sakura regarda à nouveau Naruto…

« Ne nous laisse pas, tu nous dois des explications… On doit savoir pourquoi t'es parti il y a trois ans… Tu m'entends Naruto ? » Dit-elle, son ton montant de plus en plus. Elle tomba alors sur le torse de Naruto, le frappant tout en disant :  
« Tu m'entend Naruto ? Tu m'entend Naruto ? Naruto répond ! »

Tsunade essaya de la calmer mais en vain. Elle chargea alors sa main de Chakra et la glissa sur la nuque de son élève. Sakura s'étendit alors doucement sur le corps de Naruto.

_'Ne m'en veux pas s'il te plait !'_ pensa alors la sanin.

**Quelques heure plus tard.**

Tout le monde était à l'hôpital de Konoha. Les infirmières ainsi que les med nins s'affairaient à soigner les victimes de la bataille. Cependant devant les portes de la salle 201, un groupe de ninjas était présent. En effet Kakashi, Jiraya, Tsunade, Shizune ainsi que l'équipe qui avait affronté le groupe d'Orochimaru et les senseis étaient présents.

« Bon, est-ce que quelqu'un veut bien me dire ce qu'il c'est passé face à Orochimaru ? » dit alors Tsunade avec une voix qui trahissait son chagrin…  
« Et bien, Hokage Sama, un groupe d'environ cinquante ninjas mené par Orochimaru nous ont suivi après notre attaque surprise. » commença à répondre Ino.  
« Cependant, » continua Shikamaru, « Kitsù, enfin Naruto, et Orochimaru sont restés face à face pendant nos combat respectifs. Nous nous sommes débarrassés des ninjas ennemis… Orochimaru décida alors de nous attaqué. Apparut alors… » Shikamaru avait de plus en plus de mal à parler… Les images du combat de Naruto lui venaient en tête et surtout l'image du sabre le transperçant par deux fois… Des larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues.  
« Alors, » reprit Kakashi, « Le combat entre Naruto et Orochimaru débuta… On était affaiblit et Orochimaru voulu commenceer par nous attaquer en premier… Naruto nous protégea à l'aide d'une barrière de chakra. »

A ces mots tous les ninjas qui n'avaient pas été présent regardèrent intensément le ninja copieur. Jiraya réagit le premier :

« Tu sous entend que c'est lui qui nous a tous sauvé de Sasuke et ses hommes ? » le ton de Jiraya montrait de l'étonnement.  
« Non… » répondit Kakashi. « En fait c'est ce que j'ai pensé sur le coup, mais Naruto lui-même m'a dit qu'il n'y était pour rien… »

Il allait continuer quand soudain quelqu'un prit la parole.

« En quelques sortes, c'est lui qui vous a sauvé malgré tout… »

Cette voix appartenait à une jeune fille que personne n'avait encore jamais vu. C'était une jeune fille qui dégageait une grande sérénité, elle avait les cheveux d'un brun profond. Ces yeux étaient violets, mais ce qui marqua tout le monde, se sont ses oreilles qui étaient légèrement plus grandes que la moyenne.  
Tsunade réagit la première. Elle venait de la reconnaître. Elle l'avait vu dans les images que Naruto leur avaient montré.

« Vous êtes une des personnes qui s'est occupée de Naruto pendant ces trois ans ? » dit alors Tsunade.  
« Oui, c'est exact… Mon « grand frère » m'a beaucoup parlé de vous et je suis contente de faire votre connaissance Tsunade baa chan… » La jeune fille sourit en voyant Tsunade serrer ses poings…  
_'Il n'y a que Naruto qui m'appelait comme ça, comment..'_ Tsunade fut sortie de ses pensée quand la fille reprit la parole.  
« Je m'appelle Linrei… »  
« Pourquoi vous dites que c'est Naruto qui nous a sauvé ? » La coupa Shizune.  
« Et bien, en fait il faut savoir que Naruto est relié en permanence avec mon « pays ». Il avait besoin d'aide et nous avons agit… » répondit l'Elfe sur un ton calme.  
« Vous l'avait aidé vous dites, alors pourquoi est-il allongé dans cette pièce à côtés, mort ? » Demanda alors Sakura qui était sortie de la chambre quand Linrei était arrivée. Ca voix contenait des reproches.  
« Le Grand Seigneur va s'occuper de lui. Et puis sa demande était de vous protéger vous tous… » Linrei dégageait une confiance à toute épreuve et Sakura baissa la tête.  
« Le Grand Seigneur l'a déjà aidé quand Naruto fut transpercé par la lame d'Orochimaru. » Reprit alors Kakashi alarmé…

_Flash Back_

Kakashi avait observé une fois encore son ancien élève pendant son entraînement. Naruto était maintenant fasse à lui.

« Et bien, je dois dire que je suis tous les jours de plus en plus surpris. » dit alors Kakashi.  
« Faut dire que je me suis entraîné comme un fou pendant deux ans et que j'ai apprit de nouvelles techniques plus anciennes que le monde des ninjas tel que vous le connaissez… » répondit Naruto.

« En effet, l'être que vous appelez Démon Renard est en fait un des créateurs du monde, le Seigneur de tous. Le peuple du « Du Weldenvarden » m'a appris la vérité sur leur histoire… »  
« Tu veux dire que Kyubi n'est pas ce que l'on pense tous ? Il nous a attaqué quand même et le Yondaime a du donner sa vie pour nous sauver tous… » Kakashi était sceptique.  
« Oui Sensei, c'est exact mais sachez que je le comprend désormais. Au début c'était dur mais j'y suis arrivé. D'ailleurs maintenant on combat ensemble contre nos ennemis et nous avons les mêmes objectifs. »

Kakashi était sous le choc, il aurait voulu continuer cette discussion, mais un groupe de ninjas constitué de Lee, Neji et Ten-Ten arrivait. Ils venaient s'entraîner. Kitsù fit un signe de tête à Kakashi et s'en alla.

_Fin du Flash Back._

Linrei, après les paroles de Kakashi, blanchit fortement avant de reprendre.

« Non… Ce n'est pas possible. » Elle regarda alors Tsunade. « Emmenez moi jusqu'à lui ! » Son ton était ferme et décidé.  
« D'accord… » Répondit Tsunade.

Elles entrèrent dans la chambre. En face d'elles, se trouvait Naruto. Il ne montrait aucun signe de vie. Linrei l'observa quelques instant puis dit :

« Je sens encore la présence de Kyubi Sama… Il y a encore une chance… »

A ces mots, tout le monde la regarda. Linrei sentit que les ninjas présents ne la comprenait pas.

« Kyubi sama et Naruto ont un liens encore plus puissant que quand ils étaient encore à Konoha. Il faut renouer ce lien si nous voulons que Naruto nous revienne. »  
« Vous sous entendez que ce démon peux sauver notre amis. » cracha alors Ino.

La famille d'Ino avait subit de lourdes pertes lorsque Kyubi avait attaqué le village. Quand elle apprit que Naruto était le porteur de cet être qu'elle haïssait, elle avait eu du mal à se remettre du choc…

« Ecoute, je n'ai pas le temps de tout t'expliquer, mais un jour tu comprendras. » La voix de Linrei était froide et personne n'osa l'interrompre.  
« Je dois sauver Naruto, la personne grâce à qui vous êtes tous en vie. »

Elle se rapprocha alors du jeune blond. Elle plaqua ses deux mains sur le ventre de Naruto, à l'endroit du sceau et prononça des mots dans une langue que personne ne connaissait. Les mains de Linrei prirent une couleur violette.

Tout le monde remarqua qu'elle était concentrée à son maximum. Tous les traits de son visage étaient tirés. Au bout de quelques instants, le corps de Naruto s'entoura d'une lumière orangée.

Naruto était dans un couloir sombre. Il errait sans savoir où il était. A un moment il senti une douce chaleur l'envahir. Il s'arrêta quand il attendit une voix l'appeler.

_**'Naruto… Naruto… Attends !' **_La voix était rocailleuse.  
_'Qui ? Qui est là ?'_ Répondit alors notre jeune héros.  
_**'Est bien tu ne me reconnais pas, jeune ninja…'**_ Une forte lumière rouge envahit alors l'espace autour de Naruto.  
_'Kyubi san ? C'est bien toi ?' _Demanda alors Naruto.  
**_'Oui Naruto Kun, c'est moi. Nous devons réussir à survivre'  
_**_'Non, j'ai échoué… Mes amis m'en voudront… Je ne les mérite pas…'_ On sentait une grande tristesse en Naruto.

Dans la chambre, le groupe de ninjas qui observait Linrei se rendirent compte que la lumière orangée perdait en intensité. Ils entendirent alors Linrei.

« Naruto ? Tu n'as pas le droit de refuser. » sa voix semblait des plus inquiètes.  
« Que se passe t'il ? » demanda alors Kakashi qui avait compris que tout ne se passait pas comme elle le voulait.  
« Le chakra de Naruto rejette le miens ainsi que celui de Kyubi sama… Il refuse de revenir… » Linrei lâcha quelques larmes à la fin de sa phrase.  
« Que pouvons nous faire pour t'aider ? » Demanda alors Tsunade motivée comme jamais.

Linrei réfléchit à toute vitesse. Soudain son visage s'éclaira.

« Approchez vous et mélangé votre chakra au mien… Vous pourrez peut être communiquer avec lui… » dit elle plein d'espoir.

Tout le monde se regardait. Jiraya fut le premier à s'approcher et à rentrer en contact avec le chakra de Linrei.

_'Naruto… Reviens s'il te plait… J'ai besoin de te voir. Tu sais, tu as été mon élève que peu de temps mais je t'ai aimé de suite. On a tous besoin de toi…'  
'Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Kyubi san ?'_ demanda Naruto.  
**_'Apparemment, certaines personnes veulent te montrer que tu te trompes de direction !'_** répondit le renard à neuf queues.  
_'Tu veux dire… Jiraya sensei ?'_ demanda Naruto.  
**_'Il ne peut pas t'entendre !'_** lui dit alors Kyubi avant d'être interrompu par une autre voix.

_'Naruto ? Tu m'as promis de ne pas mourir, tu dois me racontais ta vie avec les Elfes. Tu me l'as promis, n'oublie pas ton nindo… ! Tu es mon filleul, j'ai besoin de toi plus que tu ne le crois…'  
'Kakashi sensei ?'_

_'Reviens Naruto. Je te considère comme mon petit frère. Tu m'as fait reprendre goût à la vie. Revient ou je te jure que où que tu partes je te retrouverai et que tu passeras un mauvais quart d'heure !'  
__'Naruto, tu as sauvé Tsunade. Je t'en serais reconnaissante à jamais. En plus tu compte beaucoup pour Kakashi et je veux son bonheur.'  
__'Tsunade nee chan ? Shizune ?'_

_'Reviens Naruto, tu m'as sauvé la vie la dernière fois. J'ai remercié Kitsù mais j'aimerai te remercier toi maintenant ! Temari doit savoir que t'es en vie, elle t'aime beaucoup tu sais ?'  
__'Shikamaru…'_

**_'Alors Naruto Kun, tu penses toujours qu'ils t'en veulent et que tu ne dois pas revenir ?'_** demanda Kyubi.  
_'Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus…'_ Naruto ne savait plus quoi penser.

Naruto entendit encore plein d'autres personne lui témoigner leur amitié.

Dans la chambre, Linrei sentait que ça marchait. Son chakra était moins combattu et elle sentait que le chakra de Kyubi arrivait à rentrer de plus en plus en résonnance avec celui de Naruto. Cependant, il fallait que les choses s'accélèrent, elle ne tiendrait pas encore longtemps.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle vit alors Sakura qui ne s'était pas encore approchée…

« Sakura ? » dit alors Linrei.  
« Comment connais tu mon nom ? » Demanda alors la Kunoichi aux cheveux roses.  
« Naruto m'a souvent parlé de toi. Je te connais bien même si pour toi je suis une inconnue ! » dit d'une voix douce Linrei.  
« … » Sakura ne pouvait rien répondre.  
« Ecoute, toi plus que personne, tu peux faire revenir Naruto parmi nous… Demande lui, je t'en pris… » La voix de Linrei était suppliante.

Tout le monde regardait Sakura. Elle s'avança alors doucement et posa sa main sur celle des autres. Elle ce concentra et mêla son chakra à celui de Linrei.

_'Naruto ?'  
__'Sakura ?'  
__'Naruto ! Reviens. Je dois te voir…'  
__'Sakura, non… J'ai échoué'_

Dans la chambre, tout le monde retint son souffle… Le chakra de Naruto essayait de les repousser à nouveau. Mais cette fois ci beaucoup pus violement.

Sakura était hésitante, elle commençait à désespérer. Elle allait se retirer croyant que c'était à cause d'elle qu'ils étaient en train de perdre Naruto, quand Linrei la fit réagir.

« Sakura ! » son ton était ferme, « N'abandonne pas-tu n'as pas le droit… Naruto a besoin de toi. T'as t'il déjà abandonner ? » Son ton fut dur et tout le monde baissa la tête. Sakura ne put plus retenir ses larmes.

« NARUTOOOO ! REVIENNNNNT ! » cria-t-elle alors qu'un chakra vert puissant sortait de sa main.

Naruto avait entendu la voix de Sakura le rappeler… Il fut ébranlé par la conviction dont faisait part son amie.

_'Naruto, c'est à cause de moi que t'es parti il y a trois ans. C'est à cause de moi que tu es entre la vie et la mort aujourd'hui. Revient Naruto, je te protègerai à mon tour… Ne nous laisse pas… Ne ME laisse pas…'_ reprit Sakura en sanglotant.  
_'Sakura… Non tu n'y es pour rien… Ne pleure pas, je ne supporte pas quand tu pleure…'_

**_'Naruto, laisse moi t'aider à retrouver les tiens…'_** annonça la voix de Kyubi.  
_'Mais tu n'as plus assez d'énergie pour ça…'  
**'Tu crois qu'on a pu reprendre contact ensemble par magie !'**_ Demanda alors Kyubi sur un ton un peu moqueur. **_'Ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas senti le chakra de Linrei… ?'  
_**_'Linrei ?'_ répondit Naruto surprit. Il se concentra quelques instants. _'Linrei, oui c'est bien toi…'_

Naruto fixa alors Kyubi puis reprit la parole.

_'D'accord Kyubi san, j'accepte…'  
**'Bien Naruto kun, tu as fait le bon choix !'**_ répondit Kyubi. Sa voix semblait heureuse du choix de Naruto.

Dans la chambre, Linrei comprit qu'ils avaient réussi. En effet, tout le corps de Naruto était entouré d'un chakra rouge qui dégageait une chaleur intense.

Tout le monde s'écarta du corps de Naruto. Tout le monde sauf Sakura.

Le Chakra rouge engloba toute la chambre… Sakura était à genoux à côté du corps de Naruto quand elle sentit la main de Naruto lui toucher la sienne. Elle entendit alors Naruto à nouveau lui parler.

« Je suis revenu Sakura chan… Ne pleure plus… » Il avait encore du mal à parler.  
« Naruto… » Souffla Sakura.  
« Merci… » lui répondit il avec un sourire avant de fermer les yeux.

Le chakra rouge s'estompa et tout le monde pu voir Sakura et Naruto. Sakura semblait pleurer sur le torse de son ami et ce dernier semblait dormir paisiblement. Tout le monde pouvait voir qu'il respirait calmement. Ils furent tous soulager quand soudain Neji reprit la parole.

« Tsunade sama ? Je pense que Linrei est épuisé, elle vient de s'évanouir. »

Il semblait un peu inquiet ce qui surprit tout le monde. En effet, Neji était connu comme quelqu'un qui ne montrait jamais ses sentiments, quels qu'ils soient.

Tsunade s'approcha puis l'ausculta. « Elle ne craint rien, elle doit se reposer. Ses jours ne sont pas comptés… »

Neji la porta et la déposa alors sur le lit à côté de celui de Naruto.

**Deux jours plus tard**

Naruto ouvrit les yeux. Il fut d'abord ébloui par la luminosité de la pièce.

_'Et bien, il faut croire que ça ne change pas beaucoup de d'habitude. Je suis encore dans une chambre d'hôpital.'_ pensa-t-il. _'Je suis donc revenu… Et ils savent tous qui je suis vraiment… !'_

Naruto avait peur de voir ces compagnons… Il ne savait pas comment il allait devoir se comporter devant eux. Il tourna la tête sur sa gauche et vit que Linrei était juste là, à ses côtés. Elle l'observait intensément. On pouvait lire dans ses yeux de la joie mais aussi de la peine qu'elle essayait de cacher.

« Linrei nee chan ? » dit alors Naruto, « Ca fait longtemps que tu es là ? »  
« Ca fait trois jours. » Des larmes longtemps retenues coulèrent alors des yeux de Linrei. Elle se jeta sur Naruto.  
« Tu nous as fait tellement peur… Ne recommence jamais ça… Je ne veux pas te perdre… » On sentait toute la sincérité possible dans la voix de Linrei.

Naruto la serra dans ses bras et lui caressa avec tendresse ses long cheveux brun.

« Je te le promet. Excuse moi ma lâcheté. » Le ton de Naruto était chaleureux. On sentait qu'il s'en voulait.  
« Je suis content que Tsunade n'as autorisé que ta présence… » rajouta-t-il.  
« Tu as compris alors. » reprit Linrei toujours dans les bras de son frère de cœur.  
« Je ne sui pas surprise d'ailleurs. En effet, on savait que tu redoutais de revoir tes amis… Ils tiennent tous à toi tu sais ? »  
« Oui je le sais mais… »  
« Non Naruto, tu n'as pas de reproche à te faire. Et je suis sure qu'ils ne t'en veulent pas, ils ont compris. »

Les deux amis restèrent un instant dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Naruto reprit :

« Je dois rentrer m'entraîner au « Du Weldenvarden ». Nous partons de suite… »  
« Naruto ? T'es sur de ce que tu fais. Ils peuvent t'aider… » Linrei s'était levée et le regardait intensément dans les yeux.  
« Oui, j'en suis sur. Je dois ramener Sasuke. Je l'ai promis à Sakura. Elle l'aime tu le sais bien ? » répondit Naruto avec un peu de tristesse.

En effet, il avait compris qu'il ne retrouverait plus l'ancien Sasuke. Son dernier combat avec lui, le lui avait bien fait comprendre. Mais il devait le faire pour Sakura. Il se leva, s'habilla difficilement, il n'avait pas encore tout à fait récupérer.

« Allons-y » dit alors Naruto sur un ton assez sec.

Il était face à la fenêtre, Linrei à ses côtés qui avait la tête baissé. Elle semblait triste de la décision de Naruto. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et allait la franchir quand soudain la porte de sa chambre s'ouvra précipitamment et deux bras l'entourèrent pour l'empêcher de faire un pas de plus.

* * *

_J'espère que ça vous a plu. Je ne suis pas très fort pour les scène à suspens... j'espère quand même que vous aimez toujours ma fic.  
Dans le prochain chapitre, Naruto va t'il partir de Konoha, qui essaye de l'en empêcher ?_

_**Réponse aux Reviews :**_

**_-A tout le monde : _**Le nombre de reviews que j'ai eu pour le chapitre 8 m'a fait énormément plaisir. C'est super motivant et en plus ça me permait d'évoluer dans mon écriture et de faire avancer ma Fic par rapport à certaines de vos remarques. Alors continez comme ça et encore merci...  
**_-Belnonm : _**lol, excuse pour mon sadisme, j'epèreque je ne t'ai pas achevé à la fin de ce chapitre. Merci pour tes compliments, j'avais peur que le dernier chapitre soit trop linéaire. Je suis ton conseil, j'ai pas posté trop tôt... alors j'espère que tu en profitera bien.  
**_-Rikka Yomi : _**Merci pour ta review. Je suis content que tu n'ai pas déçu par le Sasuke que j'ai montré dans le chapitre. Je n'aime pas non plus le Sasuke qui revient à Konoha comme si de rien n'était et que tout le monde l'accueille les bras grands ouverts.  
**_-Fleur de lys elfique :_** Aïe ! T'es la deuxième personne qui me dit que je suis sadique... Serait-ce vrai ? Attend je demande autour de moi... Tout le monde répond non mais fait oui de la tête... Je comprend pas... XD  
**_-Drakau : _**Merci pour tes compliments. J'appréhendais un peu de la réaction des gens par rapport aux scènes de combats que j'ai mis en place... Je craignais que les lecteurs ne soient pas emballés du tout. En ce qui concerne la sensation d'un Naruto moins fort pendant ce chapitre, en fait c'est justement par ce que c'est Orochimaru qui est en face de lui (il a tué le troisième Hokage et à tenu têteà Tsunade et Jiraya réunis quand même) que j'ai voulu équilibré la donne. Je ne voulais pas faire d'un Naruto qui surclassé complètement son ennemi. Pour tout te dire j'appréhendais même qu'on me fasse le repproche contraire, c'est à dire que les lecteurs trouvent que Naruto avait été trop facile devant un ninja tel qu'Orochimaru. Moi aussi j'ai bien aimé montrer Sasuke de cette façon dans le chapitre... Je l'ai fait un peu dément mais ça m'a bien plu de le faire comme ça. En tout les cas merci pour tes reviews, elles m'aident à redresser le tir et aussi à me rendre compte que je ne suis pas toujours très clair dans mes chapitre. J'essaye de m'améliorer, promis :).  
**_-Odile :_** Merci de ta fidélité et pour tout tes compliments. En plus tu ne me dis pas que je suis sadique alors je suis en totale vénération devant toi hihihihihi.  
**-Caro :** Merci pour ta review, voila la suite en espérant que ça t'as plu. (Au fait, attention, tu m'as rougir avec ta review ! lol)  
**_-DJKlashThe Killer :_** Merki pur ta review. J'epère que t'aime toujours ma fic après ce chapitre. (Sympa ton pseudo, mais j'espère que tu n'ai pas un Killer au sens propre du terme XD)  
**_-Kyubi69 :_** Merci, merci. Je ne sais pas si je suis vraiment doué comme tu le dis, mais ça fait plaisir à entendre (enfin à lire XD)


	10. Le Retour De Naruto

_Et bonjour à tous,_

_Tout d'aord, je m'excuse pour le retard. Je ne peux poster que les week-end ces dernier temps et je n'étais pas chez moi le week end dernier. (Non, pas taper, pas taper ! XD)_

_Alors voici le 10ème Chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_Bonne lecture,_

* * *

Sakura était à l'hôpital de Konoha comme tous les jours depuis que Naruto y avait été interné. Il avait échapper à la mort de peu après son combat contre Orochimaru puis Sasuke.  
Ca faisait donc deux jours quelle venait à l'hôpital dans l'espoir d'avoir l'autorisation de pouvoir le voir. En effet Tsunade avait donné comme instructions aux infirmières de ne laisser personne rentrer dans la chambre 201 si ce n'est Linrei.

_Flash Back - Naruto venait d'être sauvé et Linrei était couchée à ses côtés._

« Bon, écoutez moi tout le monde » Tsunade avaient repris plus de détermination. « Nous allons devoir les laisser seul pendant un moment. »

Tout le monde acquiesça. Tsunade les regarda intensément les uns après les autres.

« Vous ne devrez venir le voir que quand je vous en aurai donné l'autorisation. Les infirmières vont recevoir comme consigne de ne laisser rentrer personne dans sa chambre sauf cette jeune fille, Linrei. Est-ce bien clair ? » demanda-t-elle enfin.

Cette décision en avait surpris plus d'un et Sakura ainsi que les amis de Naruto semblaient consternés. Sakura reprit alors :

« Sensei, …, pourquoi ? » put elle seulement dire.

En effet quand elle avait pris la parole, elle avait pu voir dans le regard de Tsunade une profonde tristesse due à cette décision. Kakashi qui avait observé la scène intervint alors.

« Ecoutez Sakura et vous tous, je comprend votre envie de comprendre certaines choses… Cependant, laissez lui le temps de se présenter à vous, ce n'est pas simple pour lui. » Sa voix tremblotait légèrement et Shizune s'était rapprochée inconsciemment de lui.

« Vous avez raison, Kakashi sensei ! » dit alors Shikamaru. « Je rentre chez moi, je dois me reposer. Choji, Ino, vous venez ? »

Les deux jeune ninjas décidèrent d'écouter leur amis et le suivirent. Ils furent imités par les autres. Sakura décida de faire pareil mais quand elle sortie de l'hôpital, elle rencontra Jiraya. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, baissa la tête et décida de continuer son chemin. Lorsqu'elle arriva à son niveau et qu'elle allait le dépassait, il lui attrapa le bras et dit d'une voix douce.

« Sakura, ne lui en veut pas… Essaye de comprendre plutôt ! »  
« … » Sakura ne répondit rien.  
« Ecoute,… » reprit Jiraya mais fut coupé brutalement par Sakura.  
« ASSEZ ! » cria-t-elle.

Plusieurs personnes les regardaient à présent.

« Je me moque de vos conseils, vous m'avez mentie pendant toute ces années. Vous saviez pour Naruto et vous ne m'avez rien dit… » La voix de Sakura était pleine de reproches.  
« Je sais, mais on lui avait promis… A notre place tu n'aurais pas fait pareil ? » Jiraya était toujours aussi calme malgré l'énervement réel de Sakura.  
« Ne vous cherchez pas d'excuses, vous m'avais trahi… » Elle fut coupé à son tour.  
« Non ! Nous n'avons pas trahi Naruto ! C'est différent… »

Sakura s'était retourné rapidement, ces propos l'avaient marquée. Devant elle se trouvaient Kakashi, Tsunade et Shizune. C'était Tsunade qui lui avait coupée la parole, sur un ton assez sec. Ses yeux montraient de la déception envers sa jeune élève.  
Sakura baissa la tête et décida de terminer cette discussion. Les paroles de sa sensei lui avaient fait ouvrir les yeux, mais elle n'était pas prête à l'admettre. Elle avait trop de fierté pour ça.

« Je rentre, je dois me reposer… » dit elle alors avec de l'émotion dans la voix.

Jiraya lui lâcha le bras et la laissa partir. Les deux Sanins, le ninja copieur et Shizune savait qu'elle comprenait dorénavant.  
Ces quatre ninjas étaient maintenant seul. Kakashi se décida à prendre la parole.

« Hokage Sama ? Pourquoi leur avoir interdit de rendre visite à Naruto ? »  
« Ecoute Kakashi ! Naruto était venu me voir à la veille de notre combat… » répondit alors Tsunade avec une voix faible. « Il m'a dit que s'il ne réussissait pas cette fois à remmener Sasuke, il ne mériterait pas d'avoir la reconnaissance de ses amis avec tout le mal qu'il leur a fait pour atteindre cet objectif ! »  
« Vous pensez qu'il… » dit alors Shizune avec une voix inquiète.  
« Oui, en effet, il se peut qu'il décide de partir pour de bon cette fois… Je l'ai compris quand j'ai vu qu'il rejetait l'aide que lui apportait Linrei. Je ne veux pas briser des liens encore une fois et c'est lui qui doit prendre cette décision. » Le ton de Tsunade avait été ferme à la fin malgré toute la tristesse que l'on pouvait voir sur son visage.

Les trois autres ninjas décidèrent de ne rien dire de plus… Ils se séparèrent alors et rentrèrent chacun de leur côté.

Sakura était allongée sur son lit. Elle entendait sans arrêt la voix de Tsunade lui répéter ses derniers mots. Elle prit une décision importante ce soir là.

« Naruto… Je dois m'excuser… Maintenant qu'il est revenu, je ne dois pas le perdre à nouveau. » souffla-t-elle avant de rejoindre le pays des rêves.

_Fin du flash back_

Ce jour là, comme la veille, Sakura n'avait pas l'autorisation de rencontrer notre jeune héro. Alors elle était sur la chaise devant la porte blanche de la chambre 201. Elle attendait de pouvoir rencontrer son ami. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées quand elle entendit des voix provenant de la chambre en face d'elle.

_'Naruto…'_ pensa-t-elle.

Elle se leva d'un bon et resta figée devant la porte. Son cœur battait à se rompre. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était dans cet état de fébrilité à l'idée de rencontrer Naruto. Elle resta quelques instant puis décida de se rapprocher de la porte afin de pouvoir entendre ce qu'il se disait dans la chambre.

Elle entendait tout ce que Naruto et Linrei se disaient de l'autre côté. A fur et à mesure que la conversation avançait, son cœur se serrait.

« Je dois rentrer m'entraîner au « Du Weldenvarden ». Nous partons de suite… » disait Naruto  
« Naruto ? T'es sur de ce que tu fais. Ils peuvent t'aider… » Répondait Linrei.

_'Oui, nous pouvons t'aider. Je peux t'aider maintenant…'_ Pensait Sakura.

« Oui, j'en suis sur. Je dois ramener Sasuke. Je l'ai promis à Sakura. Elle l'aime tu le sais bien ? » répondait Naruto. On pouvait entendre de la tristesse dans sa voix.

_'Naruto… Non tu ne dois plus te sacrifier pour moi ou pour une promesse que tu m'as fait… Reste'_

« Allons-y » dit alors Naruto sur un ton assez sec

Sakura resta figée lorsqu'elle entendit son ami prononcer ces mots. Son cœur manqua un battement. Elle entendit alors la fenêtre s'ouvrir… Elle baissa la poignée de la porte et la poussa. Devant elle se tenaient de dos Naruto et Linrei prêt à s'enfuir par la fenêtre. Sakura sentit ses larmes couler le long de ses joues et son cœur se déchirer à cette vision. Elle ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps, et se jeta sur le dos de Naruto, l'enlaçant de toute ses forces pour l'empêcher de partir.

Naruto était figé. Dés que Sakura l'avait enlacé, il l'avait reconnu. Il reconnaîtrait son chakra parmi des milliers.

« Sakura chan… » Il se tu aussi tôt car il sentit que cette dernière sanglotait derrière son dos.

Dés que Sakura entendit Naruto l'appeler par son prénom et rajouter le suffixe chan, une multitude de sentiments déferla en elle. Elle craqua alors et sanglota contre le dos de son amis retrouvé. Ses jambes lâchèrent et elle se retrouva à genoux, elle ne pouvait plus tenir Naruto dans ses bras, elle n'avait plus de forces.

Quand notre jeune héro sentit que la pression sur son torse se relâchait et entendit la Kunoichi tombait, il se retourna pour lui faire face. Devant lui se trouvait un « spectacle » qui le laissa sans voix. Il se mit à son tour à genoux devant Sakura et l'enlaça avec toute la tendresse qu'il pouvait avoir. Il ne supportait pas de la voir dans cet état.  
Lorsque la jeune med nin sentit les bras de Naruto la serrer elle se jeta au cou de son ami et colla sa tête contre son torse, les yeux remplient de larmes.

« Oh… Na… Ru… To… » dit elle entre ses sanglots. « Escu… Se… Moi…, je… M'en… Veux… Tellement… Laisse… Nous… t'aider… Ne… Part… Pas… Je… T'en… Supplie… »

La voix de Sakura était tellement faible, Naruto avait l'impression qu'on lui poignardait le cœur à répétition. Se dernier chercha de l'aide auprès de Linrei. Cette dernière souffla alors :

« Reste… »

Naruto comprit alors quelle décision il devait prendre. Il attendit alors que Sakura se calme un peu. Lorsque la pression autour de son cou se relâcha un peu et qu'il sentit que Sakura ne tremblait plus, il lui souleva légèrement le menton, la fixa longuement dans les yeux. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et lui dit à l'oreille :

« Sakura chan, j'ai pris ma décision… » il fut coupé…  
« Ne part pas, s'il te plait, reste avec nous ! » dit alors Sakura. _'Reste avec moi…'_ pensa-t-elle.  
« Sakura chan… D'accord, je vais rester… ! » _'Pour toi…'_ pensa alors Naruto à la fin de sa phrase.

Sakura se recula alors un peu de Naruto et plongea ses yeux verts dans son regard azur.

« Tu le promet ? » lui demanda-t-elle au bout de quelques instants.  
« Oui ! » dit il sur un ton des plus doux.  
« Tu le promet… sur ton nindo ? » demanda-t-elle à nouveau.  
Naruto lui fit alors un grand sourire et répondit « Oui, Sakura chan, sur mon nindo… Moi Naruto Uzumaki je jure sur mon Nindo de rester à Konoha ! »

Les yeux de Sakura se remplirent de larmes à nouveau, mais cette fois, c'étaient des larmes de joie. Sakura se jeta à nouveau dans les bras de Naruto.

Linrei avait compris qu'elle devait partir de la chambre et laisser les deux anciens amis seuls. Elle franchit alors la porte et remarqua trois personnes qui attendaient à l'extérieur. Sur la droite de la porte ; Jiraya était appuyé contre le mur les bras croisés et un grand sourire accroché aux lèvres. Sur la gauche, il y avait Kakashi, dans la même position. En face d'elle, se trouvait Tsunade, elle avait un visage rayonnant.

« Bonjour à vous ! » dit alors Linrei avec une voix un peu amusée, « Vous aussi, vous ne vouliez pas qu'il parte. »  
« En effet… » répondit en premier Jiraya, « Et même si Tsunade et Kakashi n'étaient pas d'accord avec moi, j'aurais utilisé la force s'il m'y avait obligé. »  
« Jiraya… » dit alors Tsunade en feignant d'être choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.  
« Et bien, la manière de Sakura a été plus sage… Je pense que vous vous seriez trompés en agissant ainsi… » reprit alors Linrei.  
« Et en plus, je suis sur que t'aurais eu droit à une correction… » Rajouta Kakashi.

Linrei et Tsunade, suivies peu de temps après par Kakashi, rigolèrent de bon cœur quand ils virent la tête que faisait Jiraya. On aurait dit un enfant que l'on venait de gronder…

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait autant rigoler… » les arrêta Naruto.  
« Regarde la tête que fait ton ancien Sensei… » lui répondit alors Linrei.  
« Qu'est ce qu'il a encore fait pour se faire enguirlander ? » dit Naruto avec un grand sourire.  
« Jiraya se vantait de pouvoir te raisonner par la force et Kakashi lui a dit que ce serait lui qui aurait eu droit à une correction à ce jeux là… » dit alors Tsunade.  
« C'est sur, ce n'est pas avec deux ou trois techniques grivoises qu'il arrivera à faire quelque chose… » avait enchainé Naruto, avec un grand sourire.

Jiraya simula d'être choqué et commença à pleurer. Tout le monde se mit à rire devant se spectacle.

Juste à côté d'eux, Sakura observait la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Elle n'avait plus entendu rire personne comme ça depuis longtemps…  
_'Depuis que Naruto était passé pour mort…'_ pensa-t-elle.

Elle le regarda alors intensément.  
_'Et bien, il n'y a pas à dire, la vie sans Naruto ne vaut vraiment pas la peine d'être vécu. Il a fallut que je le crois mort pour le comprendre. J'ai été tellement naïve avant… Je ne dois pas recommencer comme avant.'_

Au bout de quelques minutes elle fut sortie de ses pensées. Tsunade avait repris la parole.

« Naruto… Nous sommes content que t'ai décidé de rester avec nous ! » Le ton de Tsunade était rempli d'amour pour l'être qu'elle considérait comme son petit frère. Elle avait lancé un bref regard dans la direction de Sakura à la fin de sa phrase. Cette dernière avait aussitôt baissé la tête.  
« Merci à toi Tsunade nee chan et aussi à vous Kakashi sensei et Jiraya sensei… » répondit Naruto la voix pleine d'émotion.

Les deux sensei acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête.

« Maintenant tu dois retourner te coucher et te reposer. Tu pourras sortir demain, c'est juré. » reprit alors Tsunade.  
« D'accord… » continua Naruto.

Le jeune ninja rentra à nouveau dans sa chambre et avant de fermer la porte il dit :

« Au fait Kakashi Sensei ! Vous remercierez Shizune de ma part s'il vous plait. » et il lui fit un clin d'œil.

Kakashi rougit dés qu'il le vit faire et bégaya : « Pou… pou… Pourquoi… Tu… Dis ça ? »

Naruto souri et ferma la porte. Il se retint de rire quand il entendit Jiraya « gémir » de l'autre côté.

En effet, Jiraya n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de chicaner Kakashi et ce dernier lui avait administré un coup phénoménal dans l'abdomen. Tsunade se mordait la langue pour s'empêcher de rire et Sakura courait en direction de la sortie en se tenant le côtes. Elle voulait éviter les foudres de l'ermitte. Linrei elle souriait et rigolait doucement.

« Bon, je dois m'en aller ! A bientôt alors… » dis froidement Kakashi.  
« Bien le bonjour à Shizune… » ne pu s'empêcher de dire Jiraya qui en réponse prit un deuxième uppercut.

A la suite de cet évènement, Tsunade et Linrei ne purent se retenir d'exploser de rire et partirent en courant, imitant Sakura. Kakashi se mit en marche droit comme un « i ». Il avait une démarche fière et essayer de faire croire qu'il était détendu.

**Le lendemain**

Naruto venait de s'habiller. Linrei était là et l'observait. Le jeune blond était heureux de sortir de l'hôpital mais Linrei sentait qu'il était inquiet de croiser à nouveau les habitants de son village et surtout ses amis. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer ! » dit elle sur un ton doux.  
« Je sais, je ne m'inquiète pas. » mentit Naruto

_**'Naruto, elle a raison, tout va bien se passer.'  
**__'Kyubi ? Ca va ? T'as pu récupérer du combat ?'_ dit alors Naruto joyeusement.  
**_'Oui, tout va bien. Il m'en faut plus que ça pour disparaître !'_** lui répondit le renard avant de continuer. **_'T'as de bons amis ici, alors tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire. Rappelle toi quand ils t'ont demandé de revenir à la vie…'_**

Naruto plongea dans ses souvenirs. Il repensa à tout ce qu'il avait entendu quand il avait décidé de refuser l'aide de Kyubi pour guérir ses blessures dues à Sasuke. Il se tourna vers Linrei et lui dit tout en la fixant dans les yeux.

« Merci Nee chan ! Je suis prêt nous pouvons y aller.»  
« De rien Nii san ! »

Elle ouvrit alors la porte de la chambre et le regarda sortir.  
_'Tu as fait le bon choix Naruto nii san.'_ pensa-t-elle alors.

Les deux amis étaient maintenant à l'extérieur de l'hôpital. Il y avait peu de monde en cette fin d'après midi. Linrei prit le bras de son frère de cœur et lui dit à l'oreille.

« Alors, tu veux bien faire visiter le village à ta petite sœur ? »  
« Allons-y ! » répondit alors Naruto.

Ils se baladèrent alors dans le village, les habitant qu'ils croisaient les regardaient d'un air suspect. Naruto se sentait mal à l'aise. Linrei le sentit et se serra un peu plus contre lui. Leurs pas les menèrent jusqu'à la falaise des Hokages. C'était l'endroit où il aimait le plus aller quand il était encore enfant. Il s'approcha de la tête du Quatrième et s'assit les pieds dans le vide. Linrei l'imita.

Aucun des deux amis ne parlaient jusqu'à ce que Naruto se décida :

« Voila l'endroit le plus beau de Konoha… Et surtout le plus à l'abris des mauvaises personnes… » termina-t-il avec un peu de tristesse dans sa voix.  
« Ne te fais pas de mal comme ça, pense plutôt à tes amis… » la voix de Linrei était douce comme à son habitude.  
« Mes amis ? » dit il avec un peu d'amertume. « Je crois que tu t'es trompée, comme moi, encore une fois… » Naruto souffla la fin de sa phrase mais Linrei l'entendit quand même.  
« Ecoute, ne juge pas avant la fin de la journée, d'accord ? »

Naruto l'observa longuement. Il la connaissait bien. Elle ne pouvait pas mentir, sa condition d'Elfe lui interdisait de mentir _1_. Cependant, Naruto savait que la vérité pouvait cacher plein de choses quand on savait l'utiliser à bon escient.

« Tu ne me cache rien Nee chan ? » lui demanda-t-il en la fixant dans les yeux.  
« Tu crois que je pourrais te mentir ? » lui demanda-t-elle à son tour.  
« Me mentir… non ! Mais peut être que tu ne me dis pas tout ? » s'amusa-t-il à lui rétorquer en souriant.

Naruto aimait bien ce jeux qu'ils avaient mis en place Linrei et lui. Sachant que la vérité n'est pas toujours ce qu'elle paraît être, ils aiment bien essayer de faire dire à l'autre ce qu'il essaye de cacher derrière une vérité qui pourrait être partielle.

Linrei souri alors et dit : « Je dis que la journée n'est pas finie et… »  
« Et ? » insista Naruto.  
« Et…, » Linrei souriait de plus belle, « je te demande d'être patient ! »  
« C'est juste pour ça ? » _'Si ce n'est pas le cas, je vais la piéger j'en sui sur.'_ pensa-t-il.  
« Non ! »  
_'Cette fois, je la tient.'_ « Alors pourquoi tu me dis ça ? »  
« Par ce que je sais que parfois tu juge trop précipitamment ce que tu observe… » lui répondit-elle affichant un sourire victorieux.  
« Rha… C'est bon… T'as encore gagné ! » lui dit il tout en rigolant.  
« Super ! Alors comme j'ai gagné, j'aimerai que tu me fasse goûter se plat que tu appelle Ramen… »  
« Bon d'accord, tu ne vas pas être déçue… On mange les meilleurs Ramen du monde à Konoha. Tu ne pouvais pas mieux tomber pour en manger une première fois. »

Naruto se leva d'un bond et fut imité par sa sœur de cœur. Il s'approcha du vide, attrapa sa sœur dans ses bras.

« Naruto ? Tu ne vas pas ? » dit alors Linrei inquiète.  
« Futon : Le déplacement de l'air. » fut la seule réponse que lui donna Naruto un grand sourire accroché aux lèvres.

Naruto sauta dans le vide, Linrei accrochée à lui. Linrei détestait ça. Elle préférait largement rester sur le sol ferme que de se déplacer dans le vide. Elle savait que Naruto maîtriser l'élément Futon _2_ à la perfection, mais malgré tout, elle appréhendait trop le vide pour s'y jeter comme ça.

Les deux jeunes étaient maintenant dans une rue de Konoha. Ils se rapprochèrent d'Ichiraku, le stand de Ramen de Konoha. Il ne rester plus qu'à traverser une dernière rue avant d'y arriver.

Naruto s'arrêta… Ils étaient devant le stand… Linrei souriait en le regardant… Naruto était paralysé…

* * *

_Et voila, ce chapitre est terminé et j'espère que ça vous a plu... N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis._

_Le prochain chapitre est prêt, je le posterai le week end prochain si il n'y a pas de changement d'ici là. Dans le prochain chapitre vous verrez pourquoi Naruto est paralysé. De plus, il va bientôt y avoir à nouveau de l'action..._

_Réponse aux Reviews :_

_**-Kyubi69 :** Je suis content que mon dernier chapitre t'as autant plu et je suis super sur le C... quend je lis que j'ai un Fan XD Par contre c'est pas très bon pour mes chevilles... En tout les cas tu dois faire parti de ceux qui ont envie de me taper à cause du retard de mon dernier chapitre... Je suis à genoux pour m'excuser lol  
**-DJKlashTheKiller :** Alors tout d'abord, je suis content d'apprendre que tu n'es pas un Killer... :) Merci pour ta remarque au sujet du titre du 9ème chapitre, je l'ai modifié dés que j'ai lu ta review. En ce qui concerne la relecture par une deuxième personne, je vais voir si je trouve quelqu'un qui veut bien dans mes connaissances... Je n'avais pas pensé à cette solution alors merci...  
**-666Naku :** Et oui tu avais raison, c'était bien Sakura... Voila la suite, alors d'après toi, qu'est ce qui paralyse Naruto ? Suivant ta réponse je posterai ou non le prochain chapitre !! XD  
**-Rikka Yumi :** je suis content de voir que t'aime mon histoire et j'espère que ça va durer. En fait, heureusement pour Naruto qu'il a écouté Sakura, car je crois qu'il aurait eu Tsunade, Jiraya et Kakashi sur le dos... XD  
**-Jits :** Merci, j'espère que t'aime encore ce chapitre et que t'aimeras les prochains...  
**-SakuXNaru :** Tu es toute pardonnée, avec une review comme celle là. J'en rougirais presque. Cependant mes chevilles en ont encore pris un coup. :)  
**-Odile :** C'est vrai que cette fois Naruto semblait plus faible psychologiquement... En même temps, c'est la première fois qu'il lâche pied. Enfin, il va reprendre vite pied et on va retrouver notre Naruto avec un mental de fer.  
**-Drakau :** Et bien, quelle étude tu fais de ma fic. Je suis content que tu note les efforts que je fais pour tenir un peu la route pendant mes chapitres... C'est pas simple pour moi, j'ai toujours étais plus scientifique que litteraire. Alors encore merci. J'espère que ce chapitre te plais aussi, mais je suis encore dans la transition, je n'ai pas envie d'un amour qui se déclare d'un coup comme ça, alors ça ne se passera pas tout de suite. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne va pas tarder... :)  
**-Mini-Yuya :** Alors une fan de plus... Je réfléchis... SUPER !! Tu rigoles, mais bien sur que ça ne me dérange pas du tout... Je suis super content d'apprendre que ma fic te plaise et j'espère que ça durera...  
**-Demenciae :** La voilà la suite :)_


	11. Bienvenue ! Des Aveux Interrompus

_Et bonjour à tous... On est le week-end, et je suis dispo... Donc ça veut dire... Et oui, voila un nouveau chapitre._

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture._Naruto et Linrei étaient devant le stand d'Ichiraku. Naruto était figé par le spectacle qui se tenait devant lui. En effet, il se trouvait devant tous ses camarades.

* * *

Il ne pouvait plus faire un geste. Leur visages étaient fermés, ils semblaient menaçant. Shikamaru sortit du lot et s'avança devant notre jeune héros. Il avait les mains dans les poches, il avançait avec un air nonchalant mais son visage était complètement fermé. Il s'arrêta, fixa droit dans les yeux son ancien amis et prit la parole.

«Bonjour, pourriez vous décliner votre identité ? Nous sortons tout juste d'un conflit et nous devons connaître le but de tout voyageur.» Sa voix était monotone, rien ne trahissait son sérieux.

Naruto n'en revenait pas, il comprit que derrière cette apparence froide, Shikamaru et tout les autres lui faisaient comprendre qu'ils lui laissaient une seconde chance de retisser des liens avec ses amis. Il les observa et remarqua que déjà certains commençaient à perdre de leur sérieux. Lee souriait à présent ainsi que son sensei, Gai, et Tenten.

_'Merci les amis !'_ Pensa Naruto.

Naruto sourit à son tour et se décida :

«Bonjour à tous ! Je suis un ninja de Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki… !» dit il la voix remplit d'émotion.  
«Et vous êtes là pour combien de temps ?» reprit Shikamaru un sourire commençant à naître sur ses lèvres.

Tout le monde à ses mots par contre se concentra sur Naruto. Il comprit qu'elle était la réponse qu'ils attendaient. Il baissa la tête, tout le monde retint sa respiration. Il la releva alors, montrant un grand sourire.

«Pour le plus longtemps possible, si vous le permettez.»  
«Yatta !!» Cria tout le monde.

Devant Naruto se tenait encore Shikamaru. Les autres étaient tellement contents, qu'ils se serraient les uns et les autres dans les bras. Shikamaru s'approcha de Naruto et lui tendit la main. Notre jeune blond n'hésita pas une seconde et la lui serra de suite.  
Cependant, il fut surpris par la suite. En effet Shikamaru l'attira vers lui et le serra dans ses bras en soufflant.

«Je suis content de te revoir parmi nous, mon amis…»

A ces mots Naruto eu du mal à contenir ses émotions, mais arriva à répondre.

«Mer… ci mon amis, moi aussi je suis content d'être de retour !»  
«Et ne t'avise pas de nous refaire croire à ta mort !» Reprit le jeune Nara.

Naruto allez reprendre la parole mais Shikamaru l'en empêcha.

«Naruto, je te dois la vie, alors je ne peux pas permettre de te laisser mourir ! Tu peux en être sûr.»  
«Merci!» Ne fut le seul mot que pu dire Naruto.

A présent tous les amis de Naruto se rapprochaient de lui. Tous le serrèrent dans leurs bras. Il était fou de joie. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, ils s'approchèrent du stand du vendeur de Ramen.  
Ils laissaient tous leur joie sortir. Ca faisait très longtemps qu'ils ne l'avaient pas fait. Naruto se rapprocha de sa sœur de cœur, Linrei et lui souffla à l'oreille :

«Tu étais au courant de tout ?» C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.  
«Comment peux tu penser ça…? » Lui demanda-t-elle affichant un grand sourire.  
«Allez, je ne t'en veux pas, au contraire même…»  
«Tu as fait le bon choix Nii-san.»

Naruto avait compris ce que voulait dire Linrei. En effet, maintenant, lui aussi savait qu'il avait eu raison de décider d'écouter Sakura. En pensant à elle, il la chercha du regard. Au bout de quelques instants, il l'aperçut non loin de lui. Cependant, il remarqua qu'elle semblait plus isolée que les autres. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il en profita malgré tout d'observer ses camarades.

A sa droite, il pu voir Hinata et Kiba. Ils semblaient proches l'un de l'autre. Il remarqua vite que ses soupçons étaient justifiés quand il vit leurs mains se chercher. Il fut heureux de les voir ensembles. Il avait beaucoup d'estime pour Hinata. Elle avait été une vrai amie pour lui depuis longtemps. Il avait compris qu'elle éprouvait plus que de l'amitié pour lui mais il avait toujours fait semblant de ne pas le comprendre. En effet, son cœur appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre et il n'avait pas eu le courage de la rejeter.

Toujours sur sa droite, il apercevait Shikamaru en grande discussion avec Choji qui semblait attristé. Plus loin, Ino les observait. Elle semblait triste et avoir des remords.

_'Ah, Ino ! Quand comprendras-tu tes sentiments envers Choji ? Si tu prends le temps de le critiquer aussi souvent c'est que tu éprouves plus que de l'amitié pour lui.'_ Pensa Naruto

On aurait pu penser qu'elle l'avait entendu, car en même temps elle avait baissé la tête, elle semblait retenir quelques larmes.

Il regarda un peu sur sa droite. Il pouvait voir Lee, Tenten ainsi que Gai, Asuma et Kurenai en pleine conversation. Lee était toujours aussi survolté et ça fit sourire Naruto. Kurenai et Asuma semblaient atterrés devant le comportement de Gai qui semblait aussi fou que son disciple.

Pas loin d'eux, se trouvait Jiraya, Tsunade, Kakashi et Shizune. Ils semblaient pris dans une grande conversation. Cependant, Naruto s'aperçut que le ninja copieur avait l'air d'avoir les pensées occupées par une Kunoichi brune qui se trouvait être Shizune.

_'Et bien, Kakashi sensei, je me demande ce que vous attendez… Elle n'a d'yeux que pour vous, tout le monde le voit et vous aussi, j'en suis sur. Qu'est-ce qui vous retient ?'_ Pensa Naruto.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par une image qui lui fit rater un battement de cœur. En effet, Neji et Linrei étaient en grande conversation. Il n'avait jamais vu sa sœur de cœur créer des liens avec quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis peu. En effet, il se rappelait qu'elle était distante avec les garçons de son clan. Il avait comprit qu'elle avait beaucoup de succès. Cependant il ne l'avait jamais vu agir comme ça.

_'Attention Neji, je t'ai à l'œil !'_ Il sourit à cette pensée, il se découvrait un esprit protecteur tel un vrai grand frère.

Cependant son sourire s'effaça aussi vite. Sakura venait de se lever et commençait à partir sans que personne ne réagissent. Son cœur se serra et il hésita à la rejoindre. C'est à se moment là qu'il sentit une main sur son épaule. Il se retourna et croisa le regard de son ancien sensei, Jiraya.

«Tu sais, Naruto, elle a vraiment souffert après l'annonce de ta mort ! Avec Kakashi nous nous sentions désarmés. Il a fallut que Tsunade prenne les choses en main elle-même.»  
«Je ne savais pas, je n'aurais pas pensé…» Naruto avait une voix éteinte.  
«Tu devrais la rejoindre. Tu dois lui expliquer…» Avait repris Jiraya voyant que son ancien élève ne reprenait pas la parole.

Naruto se leva alors et se décida de suivre son amie. Il rattrapa la jeune rose en peu de temps et une fois à ses côté, il lui demanda :

«Sakura…-chan ?» Il semblait ne pas être à l'aise.

_'Naruto… Qu'est ce qu'il fait là ?'_ pensa la jeune Kunoichi.

«Oui, Naruto… Pourquoi m'as-tu suivie ?» Elle voulait montrer de l'assurance mais sa voix la trahissait.  
«Ben en fait, j'aurai aimé faire un petit tour avec toi et que l'on discute.» lui répondit Naruto. Il vit de la colère dans les yeux de Sakura, alors il baissa la tête et continua :  
«Enfin je comprends que toi plus que quiconque ne veuille pas m'adresser la parole !»

Naruto se retourna doucement et commença à partir de son côté.

_'Mais à quoi je joue, il veut me parler et moi je l'envoi voir ailleurs si j'y suis… Je suis vraiment trop bête…'_ pensa à toute vitesse Sakura.

Elle attrapa le bras de notre jeune blond et se dépêcha de lui dire :

«Excuses moi Naruto, je suis fatiguée. Où proposes tu d'aller ? Je serai ravie de parler avec toi.» Lui dit-elle en faisant un timide sourire.

Naruto se retourna et lui répond :

«D'accord, suis moi…»

Les deux amis se dirigèrent vers la falaise des Hokage. Les deux jeunes avaient la tête baissée et aucun des deux ne s'étaient rien dit pendant tout le trajet. Une fois en haut de la falaise Naruto s'assit une nouvelle fois sur la tête du quatrième, comme au début de l'après midi avec Linrei. Sakura resta debout à côtés de lui. Naruto lui fit un signe de s'assoir à côté de lui avant de prendre enfin la parole.

«Sakura, assis toi si tu veux, j'ai pas mal de chose à te dire et ça risque de prendre un peu de temps.» Sa voix était douce.  
«Hum…» ne put répondre seulement Sakura avant de s'assoir à côté de son ami.  
«Je tiens à te faire mes excuses pour ce que j'ai fait il y a trois ans…» commença alors Naruto sans être capable de la regarder.

La jeune Kunoichi, elle, le regardait fixement.

«Après mon combat contre Sasuke, quand je sortis de mon coma suite à ma défaite, j'ai convaincu Kakashi sensei de me laisser partir pour que je puisse aller rejoindre un clan pour pouvoir m'entraîner. Je t'avais fait la promesse de ramener Sasuke et j'avais échoué lamentablement.»  
«Et tu crois que de faire croire à tout le monde que tu étais mort était la meilleure idée. On aurait compri si tu nous avais dit la vérité.» Sakura crachait ses mots. Elle lui en voulait pour tout le chagrin qu'il lui avait fait subir.

Naruto encaissa la réplique, il savait qu'elle lui en voudrait. Il reprit malgré tout.

«Je sais Sakura, on peut croire que j'ai été lâche. C'est peut être ce que j'ai été.»

Sakura avait ouvert de grand yeux en entendant Naruto dire qu'il avait été lâche. Il avait horreur qu'on dise qu'il l'était et là c'était lui qui s'insultait de lâche, elle n'en revenait pas.

«Cependant,» continua Naruto, «je ne voulais pas que vous essayez de venir me chercher. En plus, pour que vous n'ayez aucun soucis à cause de moi et de ce que je porte en moi, il était préférable que certaines personnes ne sachent pas que j'étais encore en vie.»  
«Tu crois qu'Akatsuki nous aurait vaincus aussi facilement ?» répondit Sakura.  
«Peut être pas facilement, mais ils y seraient surement arrivés. Ce ne sont pas des êtres à prendre à la légère. Je suis plus faible que la plupart de ses membres…» dit-il avec un ton amer.

_'Et bien, qu'est ce qu'il a changé. Il admet qu'il peut être lâche, qu'il est plus faible que d'autres personnes.'_ pensa la jeune Kunoichi. _'C'est inquiétant cependant, je ne pensais pas que l'Akatsuki était si forte.'_

«Naruto-Kun,» Naruto releva la tête, Sakura ne s'était plus adressée à lui de cette manière depuis longtemps. Le cœur de Naruto s'emballa. «mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait pendant toute ces années, t'as tellement changé…» Elle souffla ces derniers mots.  
«Comme tu t'en doute, je me suis entraîné dans le pays de Linrei. Je ne peux pas te dire quel est-ce pays, ils ont décidé de ne pas se faire connaître des autres et je respecte leur choix. Je me suis entraîné comme un fou pendant mes années là bas et j'ai accepté ce qu'il y avait en moi. J'étais traité comme un être humain et non comme un monstre, j'avais enfin une vrai famille… J'ai vécu trois belles années… Mais une autre famille me manquait énormément.» Naruto avait beaucoup d'émotion dans sa voix.

Sakura n'en revenait pas. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment compris que son ami avait tant souffert pendant sa jeunesse au village de Konoha, il ne l'avait jamais fait remarqué. Elle fut cependant intriguée en attendant Naruto parlé de son autre «famille».

«Et quelle autre famille ?» lui demanda-t-elle.  
Naruto la regarda droit dans les yeux et répondit : «Ma famille Konoha !» et souffla très doucement «Et toi…»

_'Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ?'_ pensa Sakura. Son cœur battait de plus en plus fort.

«Tu es revenu pour moi Naruto ?» demanda timidement la jeune Med nin.  
«Comment ?» Naruto rougit, elle l'avait entendu. «Euh, oui. J'avais une promesse à respecter et puis je ne peux pas vivre loin de toi trop longtemps…»

Naruto se surprit à dire de tels mots. Sakura en eut un hoquet de surprise. Les deux ninja se regardaient maintenant les yeux dans les yeux. Leur cœur battaient aussi fort l'un que l'autre.  
Sakura pausa sa main sur celle de Naruto. Ce dernier frémit et alla la dégager quand Sakura la retint. Les deux visage des jeunes Ninjas se rapprochait doucement, leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autres. Sakura entendit alors :

«Sakura-chan… désolé» c'était la voix de Naruto.

Elle s'arrêta alors et rouvrit les yeux lorsqu'elle entendit :

«Itachi et Kisame, que me vaut se plaisir ?» Demanda Naruto.  
«Bravo, jeune démon, tu nous as senti arriver.» Répondit l'Uchiwa sur un ton toujours aussi monotone.  
«Désolé de t'interrompre, mais ces scènes me donnent des envies de meurtres…» Dit Kisame souriant en montrant ses dents de requins.

Naruto sentit que Sakura voulait intervenir. Il savait qu'elle était devenue très forte. Mais cette fois, leurs ennemis feraient pâlir Orochimaru lui-même.  
Naruto se concentra, fit une série de Mudras rapide et dit alors :

«Ethgri _1_ : la barrière protectrice»

Une barrière de chakra entoura alors Sakura qui comprit ce que s'apprêtait à faire Naruto. Des larmes commençaient à sortir de ses yeux.

«Sakura,» Reprit Naruto avec de la tristesse dans les yeux, «tu vas devoir aller prévenir les autres.»  
«Naruto, non, je peux t'aider.» répondit Sakura avec beaucoup de détresse dans la voix.  
«Je le sais Sakura, et je te demande de m'aider en me rejoignant avec du monde…» dit Naruto avec plus de conviction.  
«Je ne veux pas te perdre…!» Dit alors Sakura

Naruto fut déstabilisé par une telle déclaration venant de son amour de toujours. Kisame s'en aperçut et profita de se moment pour attaquer en direction de Sakura.

«Et bien, puisque tu ne veux pas sauver ta vie, je vais exaucer ton vœux.» Cria le ninja de l'Akatsuki à l'attention de la jeune Kunoichi.

Naruto connaissait l'arme de Kisame. Cette longue épée avait la capacité d'absorber le chakra. La barrière autour de Sakura ne résisterait pas. Il contra donc le coup en immobilisant l'épée, bloquant la main sur le fourreau.  
Kisame fut surpris d'une telle initiative. Cependant Naruto reçut un coup violent sur le côté.  
Itachi venait de surgir à ses côtés et lui administra un violent coup de pied dans les côtes.

«Et bien, on dirait que notre jeune Jinchuriki s'est encore amélioré…» dit alors Itachi. «Ne le sous-estime pas… Kisame»  
«…» Répondit l'Homme requin.

Sakura n'en revenait pas, elle comprit se que lui avait dit Naruto quelques minutes auparavant sur cette organisation. Ils était vraiment très fort et il fallait qu'elle aille chercher de l'aide. Elle commençait à reprendre ses «esprits» quand Naruto lui dit d'une voix qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas :

«Sakura ! Part maintenant et va prévenir tout le monde qu'Itachi Uchiwa et Kisame, un ninja renégat de Kiri, sont ici ! Ma barrière te protège alors saute !»  
«Mais…» Elle se tut, le spectacle devant elle la laissa sans voix.

En effet Naruto avait les cheveux complètement rouge, ses ongles étaient très long. Naruto fixait Sakura avec ses yeux devenus noir avec un liserai tellement rouge qu'on aurait dit du feu. Naruto reprit avec une voix plus profonde et rocailleuse.

«A nous trois ! C'est moi que vous voulez alors allons-y !» et il souffla à l'adresse de Sakura quand il l'a poussa dans le vide «Je tiendrais ma promesse…»

Sakura vit alors les trois protagonistes qui se faisaient face et chuta dans le vide.

_'Naruto… je reviendrai…alors attends moi…'_ pensa-t-elle. Et elle cria :

«JE T'AIME... NARUTO UZUMAKI…»

Tout le monde dans le village entendit le cri de Sakura. Ils tournèrent la tête vers l'origine de se cris, la falaise des Hokage. Ils sentirent alors une décharge de chakra et la plus part des gens le reconnurent.  
Jiraya, Tsunade, Kakashi et tous les ninjas présents devant le stand d'Ichiraku dirent en même temps :

«Naruto…??»

Ils se mirent tous en mouvement vers la falaise la tête remplie de questions…

_1_ Ethgri Invocation

* * *

_Alors... ? Qqu'en pensez vous ? J'espère que ça vous a plu. _

_Dans la prochain chapitre nous assisterons au combat entre Naruto, Itachi et Kisame. Comment notre jeune héro va t'il se sortir de ce mauvais pas, recevra t'il de l'aide des ninas de Konoha ?_

_(Petite info perso : Drakau : Pour info, j'ai vu que le troisième livre d'Eragon sortirai en début d'année 2009 et qu'il s'appellera "Brisingr")_

_**Réponse aux Reviews :**_

_**-Mangie-31 :** Alors là, mes plus plates excuses ! Je n'ai pas répondu à ta review dans le dernier chapitre, je suis impardonable... En tout les cas je suis content que mon histoire te plaise et j'espère que ça durera.  
**-Kyubi69 :** Ouf tu me pardonne, je suis rassuré XD. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaieras autant que les autres.  
**-Demenciae :** Merci d'être "toujours présent" lol  
**-666Naku :** C'est bon, j'ai pu poster ce chapitre vu que t'avais compri qui attendait Naruto. Peut être que ce qui aime pas cette fic vont t'en vouloir à mort par ce que t'as trouvé la bonne réponse et que donc je continue à poster... Je suis désolé pour toi XD  
**-Jits :** J'espère que la réaction des amis de Naruto t'as plu. Par contre j'espère que t'es pas déçue par la fin mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai déjà taper le prochain chapitre. Je n'ai plus qu'à le retravailler un peu et je devrai le poster le week end prochain si tout va bien.  
**-Serenia1832 :** Et voila la suite que t'attendais. J'espère que ça t'as plu... Ca m'embéterait de décevoir une nouvelle Fan... (Rha arrétez, mes chevilles vont bientôt exploser XD).  
**-Mini-Yuya :** C'est un immense plaisir que de répondre aux reviews, en plus c'est la moindre des choses... Vous lisez ma fic, vous prenez du temps pour me donner votre avis, alors c'est normal que je vous porte de la considération. Je t'accepte comme Fan sans problème (Aïe mes cheville XD). Je suis content que le passage où Kakashi se chicane avec Jiraya à cause de l'intervention de Naruto t'ai plue. J'avais peur que certains rejettent ce passage un peu plus léger dans cette fic.  
**-Odile :** Relève toi, relève toi... XD Je te rassure, je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner cette Fic. J'essai de poster un chapitre chaque week end. Cependant, il y a des week end où je ne suis pas chez moi, alors je ne peu pas poster. Ca va être le cas quelques autres week end... Mais je n 'abandonnerai pas..._


	12. Un Combat D'Equipe

Et salut à tous,

On est samedi alors qui dit samedi dit ? Et oui, je poste un nouveau chapitre. J'espère que ça va vous plaire... Dites moi ce que vous en pensez.

* * *

A l'entente des derniers mots de Sakura lors de sa chute, Naruto sentit une grande force en lui. Il était plus motivé que jamais, et le chakra de Kyubi rentra en résonnance avec le siens. Il dégagea une puissante onde de chakra qui fit tremblé le sol. Itachi et Kisame durent s'en protéger. Une fois la décharge de Chakra passée, un épais manteau de poussière prit place entre les ninjas.

Naruto laissa le chakra du renard à neuf queues l'envahir. Ses cheveux avaient maintenant une teinte complètement rouge et ses yeux auraient effrayé plus d'un ennemi. Cependant, les deux ninjas de l'Akatsuki ne semblaient pas plus surpris que d'habitude. Naruto les observa et reprit alors la parole.

« Cette fois nous allons pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses. Vous ne vous en tirerez pas facilement ! » La voix de Naruto reprenait de plus en plus son ton normal mais montrait une assurance à toute épreuve.  
« C'est-ce que tu penses, Gamin ! » répondit Kisame.  
« N'oublie pas que je sais de quoi tu es capable, et je peux t'assurer que tu es loin de nous égaler. Même mon petit frère est plus fort que toi… » dit Itachi à son tour.

A ces mots, Naruto se contracta. D'après Itachi, il était plus faible que Sasuke. Il ne pu se contrôler plus longtemps, il détestait encore plus aujourd'hui d'être comparé à Sasuke.  
Naruto se concentra et commença une série de mudra.

« Futon : Le déplacement de l'air. »

Une vague de chakra se forma sous ses pied et il commença à charger ses ennemis. Ses déplacements surprirent Kisame qui ne put parer l'attaque de notre jeune héros. Cependant Itachi s'était préparé à être attaqué et avait enclenché ses sharingans. Grace à ses pupilles, il put éviter le coup de Naruto.  
Naruto n'en resta pas à cet échec et continua à attaquer à l'aide d'un Taijutsu de haute volée l'Uchiwa. Cependant, il ne put prévoir que Kisame allait récupérer aussi vite du dernier coup qu'il avait reçut.  
Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, il se retrouva entouré d'eau et entendit.

« Suiton _1_ : Dragon aqueux ! »

Un dragon entièrement fait d'eau chargea alors le jeune ninja. Naruto était piégé. S'il décidait de contrer l'attaque de Kisame, Itachi en profiterait pour l'attaquer. S'il ne faisait rien, la technique de Kisame s'en chargerait.

_'Vite, réfléchit, vite !'_ pensa à toute vitesse Naruto.

Il fut sorti de ses pensée quand il entendit une voix qu'il connaissait bien.

« Doton _2_ : Le mur de boue ! »

Un mur de terre s'éleva entre Naruto et Le dragon d'eau. Ce dernier s'écrasa sur le mur et disparut. Kisame jura et fut rejoint par Itachi.  
Kakashi venait de rentrer dans la bataille, suivit de Tsunade et de Jiraya. Devant un tel groupe de ninjas, nombre d'ennemis auraient fui mais il semblait que les deux membres de l'Akatsuki en avaient décidé autrement. En effet Kisame souriait, montrant une fois encore ses dents de requins et Itachi ne semblait pas affolé pour le moins du monde. Ce dernier prit la parole.

« Deux des sanins de légende, le ninja copieur et le jinchuriki du démon renard. Tout ça rien que pour nous… Quel honneur ! » dit il sur son ton toujours calme.  
« On pourrait en dire autant, deux ninjas déserteurs repris au bingo book juste devant nous. » répondit aussitôt Kakashi.  
« Itachi Uchiwa, moi Tsunade, cinquième Hokage de Konoha, je t'ordonne de te rendre sans te battre et je te garantie la vie sauve. » continua Tsunade.  
« Je crois que ça ne va pas être possible, j'en suis navré ! » lui répondit le concerné.  
« Et bien, je n'aime pas que l'on fasse comme si je n'étais pas là… » dit Kisame sur un ton ironique. « Je suis un peu déçut que le ninja que vous appelez Gai ne soit pas là. J'ai encore quelques compte à régler avec lui. »  
« Si tu veux bien, je prendrai sa place. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne perdras pas au change ! » Jiraya venait d'intervenir.

Jiraya, dés son arrivée, s'était dirigé vers son ancien disciple. Il était inquiet pour lui. Il se doutait que Naruto avait du utiliser une grande quantité de chakra pour tenir tête à de tels ennemis. Avant de se rapprocher de Tsunade et Kakashi, il avait dit quelques mots à Naruto. Juste trois mots. Mais ces derniers avaient redonné du courage à Naruto : « On est là ! »

_Flash Back - au pied de la falaise des Hokage._

Tous les amis de Naruto ainsi que les senseis, Jiraya et Tsunade avaient rejoint Sakura. Tsunade fut la première à s'adresser à son élève.

« Sakura, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » son ton montrait de l'inquiétude.  
« C'est Naruto… » commença Sakura avant d'être coupé par plusieurs villageois qui s'étaient rapprochés lorsqu'ils avaient senti la décharge de chakra.  
« Encore ce démon… » disait l'un.  
« Faut le chasser… » disait un autre  
« TAISEZ VOUS TOUS ! » cria alors Tsunade.

Tout le monde se tu. En même temps que l'Hokage avait crié, plusieurs regards meurtriers fixaient les porteurs de telles paroles. Les amis de Naruto ressentaient une envie monstrueuse d'attaquer ses langues de vipères.

« Sakura, » reprit alors la Godaime avec une voix plus douce, « dis nous ce qu'il c'est passé s'il te plait ! »  
« Na.. Na.. Ruto est attaqué… »

Sakura avait du mal à parler correctement. Elle était à la fois inquiète pour le jeune blond mais aussi très énervée par les villageois. Surtout que parmi eux, elle avait reconnu la voix de son propre père. Elle continua cependant, essayant d'être la plus claire possible. Naruto lui avait demandé d'aller lui chercher de l'aide.

« Tsunade sensei ! Vous devez aller l'aider. Itachi est venu pour le capturer et il est accompagné par un ninja qui semble très puissant lui aussi. » Elle avait reprit le dessus sur ses émotions et sa voix était plus claire.  
« Sais tu qui est-ce deuxième ninja Sakura ? » lui demanda Kakashi qui connaissait déjà la réponse.  
« Il me semble que Naruto l'a appelé Kisame ! » lui répondit la jeune Kunoichi.  
« Hokage Sama, nous devons y aller rapidement. Naruto ne peut pas les affronter tout seul, ils sont bien trop fort. » reprit alors le ninja copieur laissant apparaître de l'inquiétude.

Tout le monde commença à stresser. Il était rare de voir un ninja tel que Kakashi aussi inquiet. Tsunade s'avança et reprit la parole.

« Jiraya, Kakashi vous m'accompagnez. Nous devons sauver Naruto… » elle fut alors coupé par les amis de Naruto.  
« Je viens aussi… » répondit d'une voix aussi assurée que possible Kiba.  
« La jeunesse de Konoha se doit de défendre les siens ! » clama Lee  
« Nous venons tous ! » dit d'un ton assuré Shikamaru.

Sakura allait intervenir quand elle croisa le regard de son sensei. Tsunade lui fit comprendre qu'il était inutile qu'elle fasse la même demande. La cinquième Hokage reprit alors la parole avec une voix forte qui ne laissait place à aucune réclamation.

« Ecoutez… Vous devez comprendre que ces ennemis sont plus forts que tous les ennemis que vous avez déjà rencontrer jusqu'à présent… De plus, nous devons aussi penser à la sécurité du village. » Devant les regards interrogateurs de certains jeunes ninjas elle s'expliqua.  
« En effet, on ne sait pas s'ils sont accompagné d'autres ninjas ou pas ? Si c'est le cas, ils doivent espérer qu'on aille tous vers eux pour nous tendre un piège. De plus, si nous échouons, vous devrez prendre le relais et avoir toute vos forces pour pouvoir les battre… »

Tout le monde était médusé. Tsunade, une des ninjas légendaires, pensait que le groupe qu'elle venait de former risquait de perdre. C'était inconcevable pour les ninjas présents. Certains voulurent quand même insister. Tsunade s'en rendit compte et clama sur un ton ferme :

« C'est un ordre de votre Hokage. Kakashi, Jiraya, on y va ! »

Les trois ninjas disparurent dans un nuage de fumée. Tout les amis de Naruto se regroupèrent et commencèrent leur attente tout en étant prêts à intervenir au cas où.

_Fin du Flash Back_

Naruto s'était affaiblit pendant ce combat. Certes il n'avait pas durer longtemps, mais il n'avait pas encore totalement récupéré et il avait laissé libre cours à ses émotions.

_**'Naruto kun !'**_ appela Kyubi.  
_'Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?'  
_**_'Tu dois à tout prix reprendre tes esprits. Ne combat pas seul. On doit être ensemble si tu veux pouvoir avoir une chance de gagner.'  
_**_'Qu'entends tu par là ?'_ demanda le jeune héro.  
**_'Le ninja de Kiri est plus puissant qu'il n'y paraît. C'est le porteur d'Isonade.'_** répondit sérieusement Kyubi.  
_'Sanbi ? Le porteur des trois queues ?'_ commença alors à stresser Naruto.  
**_'Oui, et pour tout te dire, elle fait partie de celle avec qui je ne m'entendait pas bien du tout. On n'était pas d'accord sur le principe d'épargner les êtres qui essayaient de nous capturer et elle m'en a toujours voulue. Je ne pense pas que ça ait changé.'_** répondit sur un ton assez triste le renard.  
_'Et qu'est-ce que l'on va faire ?'_ demanda alors Naruto toujours aussi peu rassuré.  
**_'Demande à tes trois amis de les occuper un maximum de temps et je t'explique ensuite.'_** lui intima Kyubi.

Naruto s'approcha alors de Kakashi. Ce dernier ainsi que Tsunade et Jiraya étaient face aux ennemis. Kakashi observa son jeune élève et s'aperçut que ce dernier semblait en état de choc. Il chuchota afin que seul Naruto, Tsunade et Jiraya puissent entendre.

« Naruto ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »  
« Kakashi sensei ! » chuchota à son tour Naruto, « Occupez les un maximum de temps. Je dois trouver une solution pour battre Kisame. Il est très dangereux, plus que ce qu'il ne l'était auparavant. »

Naruto avait compris que Kisame n'était pas le porteur de Sanbi depuis le début. C'était un membre de l'Akatsuki et il ne pouvait pas être un porteur d'un des gardiens en même temps. Il l'avait reçut après que les membre de l'organisation l'avait retiré du corps du réceptacle original. Ceci expliquait la grande quantité de chakra dont il faisait preuve. Devant le regard interrogateur de son ancien sensei, il rajouta toujours doucement :

« Faites moi confiance sensei… »  
« D'accord… Je te fais confiance… On va faire comme t'as dit… » lui répondit Kakashi.

Ce dernier regarda tour à tour Tsunade et Jiraya. D'un signe de tête, ils montrèrent qu'ils étaient d'accord. Kisame commençait à s'impatienter et reprit la parole d'une voix qui trahissait son énervement.

« Alors, vous êtes venus juste pour discuter ou pour vous battre. Je commence à me demander si vous n'avez pas peur ? »

Kakashi observa Tsunade et Jiraya. Ces dernier comprirent qu'il allait agir et sautèrent en direction d'Itachi. Le ninja copieur fit une série de mudra et annonça d'une voix claire.

« Raiton _3_ : Chidori ; L'éclair pourfendeur ! »

Une masse de chakra mêlée de son affinité Raiton apparut dans sa main. Il la plongea alors dans l'eau. Itachi réagit de suite en sautant sur les arbres à proximité et il fut imité par Tsunade et Jiraya.

_'Bien joué Kakashi, maintenant nous allons occuper Itachi'_ pensa l'ermite.

Kisame n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir comme son coéquipier. Il se prit la décharge de plein fouet et s'écroula. Kakashi commençait à douter des paroles de Naruto. Il venait de battre le ninja que Naruto disait être le plus dangereux. Les deux Sanins semblaient aussi surpris.  
Kakashi n'eut pas le temps d'entendre son ancien élève lui crier de faire attention, qu'il entendit Kisame prononcer une dernière technique.

« Suiton : Dragon aqueux »

Kakashi ne put l'éviter et se prit le dragon sur dimensionné de plein fouet. Itachi sourit à la vue de la victoire de son coéquipier. Jiraya profita de ce moment d'inattention pour l'attaquer.

« Ninpo : Gamaguchi Shibari : Dans l'estomac du crapaud. »

Itachi et Jiraya étaient maintenant dans l'estomac d'un crapaud géant. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient dans cette situation. Jiraya observa Itachi.

« Alors, tu penses peut être que tu vas pouvoir t'en tirer comme la dernière fois ? Sache que je ne me ferais pas avoir deux fois. »  
« Je m'en doute Jiraya Sama. Mais je n'ai aucunement envie de partir. Je pense même que je suis plus en sécurité ici qu'à l'extérieur. » répondit alors le porteur du Sharingan.

Jiraya fut surprit d'entendre ces mots de la part d'un ninja tel qu'Itachi. Il comprit alors en se rappelant les mots de Naruto. Kisame était selon lui l'adversaire dont il fallait le plus se méfier. Ils étaient tombés dans le panneau. En fait, le but de l'Uchiwa était de les séparer eux et de laisser Naruto seul face à Kisame. Ils s'étaient faits avoir comme des débutants.

« Je comprends mieux, alors comme ça tu voulais nous séparer ? » dit alors Jiraya avec reproches.

« Et bien, nous allons nous joindre aux autres à nouveau si tu veux bien… » continua l'ermite.  
« Je ne crois pas non ! »

Itachi fixa alors Jiraya dans les yeux et activa son Sharingan. L'ancien sensei de Naruto dans sa précipitation à vouloir aller secourir son protégé avait baissé sa garde et fut emprisonné par la technique de l'Uchiwa. Il était dans un Genjutsu puissant à la merci d'Itachi.

Tsunade soignait Kakashi. Elle connaissait très bien Jiraya et avait comprit qu'il allait invoquer l'œsophage du grand crapaud du mont Myoboku. Elle en avait profité pour aller prendre la relève de Kakashi. Dés son arrivée, elle fut arrêtée par Naruto.

« Tsunade nee san ! Occupes toi de Kakashi sensei s'il te plais. Lui, il est pour moi ! » lui dit il alors avec détermination.  
« Naruto, à deux nous avons plus de chance de le battre. Tu ne crois pas ? » lui demanda-t-elle alors.  
« Il vaut mieux que tu restes en retrait. Le combat ne va pas être simple et tu risques de nous être très utiles pour soigner les blessés. De plus, c'est un Jinchuriki que l'on a devant nous, alors je suis le mieux placer pour l'affronter. »  
« Comment ? Un jinchuriki ? De qui ? » demanda Tsunade qui commençait à vraiment trouver la situation critique.  
« Mon contraire. Isonade, la gardienne des eaux. » répondit calmement Naruto.  
_'Mais comment fait-il pour être aussi calme ?'_ pensa Tsunade.

Avant qu'elle puisse intervenir à nouveau, Naruto s'était rapproché de Kisame qui souriait. Il savait que Naruto connaissait sa réelle nature. Tsunade, elle, décida d'aller soigner Kakashi.

« Alors comme ça, tu sais que je porte un démon, comme toi ? » dit alors Kisame.  
« Je ne te permet pas de me comparer à toi. Et puis, tu n'es pas son porteur originel… Tu ne le maîtrise pas encore ! » répondit Naruto toujours aussi calmement.

Le sourire de Kisame s'effaça. Naruto avait touché dans le mille et c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait. Il espérer faire perdre ses moyens à son adversaire.

_Flash Back - Pendant le combat de Kakashi._

_**'Naruto, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, nous devons faire vite'**_ dit Kyubi.  
_'Je t'écoute, quel est ton plan ?'  
_**_'Nous devons lui faire perdre le contrôle de Sanbi et…'  
_**_'Mais tu es fou…'_ le coupa Naruto, _'Si nous faisons ça, nous allons droit à la catastrophe pour le village.'  
_**_'Laisse moi finir !'_** s'irrita le renard, **_'Nous allons lui faire perdre son contrôle. Comme tu l'as bien deviné, il n'est pas le réceptacle d'Isonade depuis longtemps. De ce fait, nous devrions arriver à la maîtriser facilement et surtout vider ce gars de tout son chakra rapidement.'_**

Naruto se rappela les premières fois où il avait fait appel au chakra de Kyubi. Une grande force s'emparait alors de lui, mais ça ne durait que peu de temps et ensuite il était épuisé. Il comprit alors où Kyubi voulait en venir.

_'Tu as raison, je crois que c'est notre seule chance, je vais avoir besoin de toi sur ce coup…'_ dit alors Naruto.  
**_'Ne t'inquiète pas, on va y arriver.'_**

_Fin du Flash Back._

Kisame fixait d'un air mauvais Naruto. Il ce concentra et fit apparaître une quantité importante d'eau. Tsunade comprenant qu'il valait mieux ne pas rester en contact avec cette eau décida de prendre de la hauteur avec le ninja copieur. Kakashi avait repris ses esprits et avait eu droit à un résumé succinct de la part de la Godaime. Il s'en voulait d'être encore trop faible pour pouvoir aller aider son filleul.

Les deux adversaire s'échangèrent plusieurs coups de taijutsu. Naruto économisait le chakra de Kyubi et il avait du mal à suivre le rythme imposé par le ninja de Kiri. Cependant à chaque coup qu'il arrivait à porter, il en profiter pour lancer une pique à son vis-à-vis. Kisame perdait de plus en plus patience et il contrôlait de moins en moins le chakra de Sanbi.

Au bout de quelques minutes, ils se séparèrent. Kisame était plié en deux, une quantité de plus en plus grande de chakra s'échappait de son corps. Il commençait à se métamorphoser. Une corne apparaissait sur son front et il avait plusieurs nageoire sur son dos. Il prenait de plus en plus la forme d'Isonade, à savoir un requin à corne.

_'Maintenant Naruto'_ dit alors Kyubi.

Naruto se concentra, fit une série de mudra et relacha une grande quantité du chakra de Kyubi.

« Ninpo : Invocation suprême, Le Grand Seigneur ! »

Un nuage énorme apparut alors. Une fois la fumée dégagée Kyubi se tenait face à Kisame, Naruto debout sur sa tête.

**Dans le village de Konoha**

Tout le monde s'arrêta de respirer. Devant eux se tenait Kyubi, le renard à neufs queue qui avait attaqué le village et tué un grand nombre de ses ninjas. Tout le monde se demandait ce qui allait se passer désormais. En effet, deux démons se faisaient face, ils courraient droit à la catastrophe.

La panique commençaient à envahir le cœur de chacun. Les amis de Naruto étaient médusés. Linrei s'agenouilla et commença à réciter :

« Grand Seigneur ! Protège tes guerriers. Que la nature soit avec toi, je te confis mon Wyrd ! »

Tous s'arrêtèrent, une voix profonde lui répondit.

**Sur la falaise des Hokage.**

Kyubi à l'entente de la requête de Linrei prit une profonde inspiration.

« Ton Wyrd tu me donne, ton Wyrd je défendrai »

Il observa Isonade qui avait pris le contrôle de Kisame.

« Alors grand frère, nous allons nous battre encore une fois ? » lui dit elle d'une voix caverneuse.  
« Je le crains ! Je dois protéger ce village pour ce gamin et je le ferai ! »  
« Tu ne changeras jamais ! »

Isonade se concentra, elle allait attaquer quand soudain Kyubi se jeta sur elle. Il la projeta à une centaine de mètres dans la forêt derrière Konoha.  
Isonade se releva. Elle ouvrit grand la bouche pour projeter une grande quantité d'eau puis dit :

« Suiton : Bombes Aqueuse ! »

Une série de boule entièrement faites d'eau se dirigèrent vers Naruto et Kyubi. Ils les évitaient une à une. Cependant, Isonade prépara une autre attaque.

« Suiton : La lame de fond ! »

Une vague énorme naquit devant elle. Une fois atteint les vingt mètres de haut, elle se dirigea à grande vitesse vers notre jeune héros.

« NARUTO ! MAINTENANT ! » cria Kyubi.

Naruto se concentra et un tatouage d'une forme étrange s'illumina sur la paume de sa main.

« Brinsigr _4_ ! » dit Naruto.

« Katon : Les flammes infernales ! » annonça Kyubi.

De la main de Naruto apparut une intense lumière rouge alors que de la bouche de Kyubi était en train de naître un mur de flammes noires. Naruto orienta sa main vers le mur de flamme de Kyubi. Les flammes prirent alors une dimension incroyable. La vague d'Isonade rentra en contact avec elles.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter, les deux techniques luttant l'une contre l'autre. Soudain de la fumée naquit, cette fumée n'était rien d'autre que de la vapeur d'eau. La vague était rejetée par les flammes.

Une fois la technique de Sanbi anéanti, les flammes immenses l'attaquèrent. Le requin bleu, pris par surprise, ne put les éviter et prit l'attaque de plein fouet. Sanbi ne put résister au choc et dut se replier dans le corps de son réceptacle.

Kisame était allongé au sol. Il n'avait plus assez de chakra en réserve pour continuer le combat.

« NOUS AVONS REUSSI ! » hurla Naruto.  
« Oui, Naruto Kun. Ca a marché. » répondit Kyubi d'une façon plus mesurée.  
« Nous formons une bonne équipe désormais ! » ajouta Naruto comprenant l'attitude de Kyubi.

En effet, le renard à neuf queues venait de combattre contre sa sœur. Malgré leurs désaccords de longue date, Naruto comprenait qu'il était dur de combattre un être avec qui on a des liens. Il le comprenait plus que quiconque d'ailleurs depuis la désertion de Sasuke, son « frère ».

Naruto redescendit au sol et après avoir observé un silence de plusieurs minutes décida d'annuler l'invocation du Grand Seigneur. Après l'évacuation du nuage de fumée provoqué par le départ de Kyubi, il décida de s'approcher du corps de Kisame. Ce dernier était inconscient. Naruto sentit alors une présence non loin de lui. Il se retourna et fit face à…

« Itachi… ? » souffla Naruto.

_1_ Suiton : Technique ninja à base d'eau efficace sur mi et longue distance.  
_2_ Doton : Technique ninja à base de terre efficace sur courte et mi distance.  
_3_ Raiton : Technique ninja à bae de foudre efficace sur courte et mi distance.  
_4_ Brisingr : Technique élfique qui appelle le feu

* * *

Alors, qu'est ce que vous en dite ? Perso, je suis pas très content de ce chapitre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne l'aime pas beaucoup.  
Le prochain chapitre : que va t'il se passer entre Itachi et Naruto ? Notre jeune héro va t'il encore devoir combattre et si oui, comment va t'il s'en sortir ?

**_Réponse aux reviews :_**

**_-666Naku :_** C'est bon t'as l'air sure de toi, alors les gens qui n'aime pas cette fic ne pourrons pas te faire changer d'avis, je suis rassuré XD. Alors voila la suite, j'espère que t'as aimé...  
**_-Runasymy :_** Je suis content que tulise toujours ma fic, je pensais que t'avais été lassé par mes chapitres... En tout les cas merci pour tes compliments et tes encouragements, ça fait chaud au coeur.  
**_-Kyubi69 :_** Oula, je penser pas que j'avais faillit fire pleurer quelqu'un avec ma fic... lol En tout les cas, celui là ne fait pas dans le sentimentalisme, tu devrais mieux le vivre, le prochain par contre... lol. (En fait mon but s'est d'arriver à te faire couler une petite larme dés maintenant *regard sadique* XD)  
**_-WRCT :_** T'as du avoir un bug, t'es le seul pour qui il y a eu des difficultés pour lire les chapitres après le 4ème. D'ailleurs j'ai reçut tes deux Reviews en même temps. C'est pour ça que je t'avais pas encore répondu. J'espère en tout les cas que tu n'as pas mal pris que je ne te réponde pas... Je fais l'effort de répondre personnellement à tout ceux qui me donne leur avis qu'il soit positif ou négatif. En tout les cas, je te remercie de tes compliments et je suis content que ma fic te plaise. C'est vrai que moi aussi j'aimerai bien voir un Naruto comme ça dans l'oeuvre originale, mais Masashi Kishimoto est bien plus subtil que moi et je pense qu'il va faire évoluer notre Naruto national dans ce sens...  
**_-DJKlash[TheKiller] :_** Merci pour ta fidélité, je suis touché que tu me propose de devenir un Beta-Reader de ma fic. Cependant, ce n'est pas très simple à organiser. En effet, à chaque fois que je poste un chapitre, j'ai le suivant qui est prêt (la, par exemple le chapitre 13 est prêt...), par rapport aux commentaires que je reçoit, je le modifie avant le week-end et ensuite je le poste. Je vois pas trop comment, si je mets un Beta Reader dans ce processus, je pourrais tenir ce délais d'une semaine. Ou alors faudrait que je repousse à deux semaines et en fait, tu aurais toujours le chapitre une semane après l'autre... Et ceux qui seraient pénalisés seraient les autres lecteurs. Alors je ne veux pas pénalier tout les lecteurs, en plus tu n'aurais pas les chapitres plus tôt qu'à l'actuel. Par contre, si tu vois que je fais une faute récurrente, sur chaque chapitre, n'hésite pas à me le dire, j'en tiendrais compte. J'espère que tu continueras à lire ma fic et que tu n'es pas trop faché. (Ne retrouve pas tes souche de The Killer stp *tout tremblottant* XD)  
**_-Benji :_** Alors là, je dois dire que tu m'as fait rigoler... Lacher 5 reviews sur 5 chapitres différents le même jours. Fais attention à ne pas faire chauffer les reviews XD. En tout les cas, je suis content que ma fic te plaise.  
**_-Odile :_** Merci maître Jedi lol. Encore une fois, j'ai coupé à un moment difficile pour vous, mais ne t'inquiète pas la suite est prête... Va savoir comment finit le prochai chapitre XD. (Non ne t'inquiète pas, je ne passe pas du côté obscur de la course lol)


	13. La Flamme De Konoha

_Salut tout le monde, alors tout d'abord, désolé pour le retard mais j'ai eu un week end chargé quatre jours de fêtes) alors je n'ai pas pu poster mon chapitre... Enfin voilà chose faite, en espérant que ça va vous plaire.  
N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis... Ca fait toujours plaisir._

* * *

_Flash Back - Dans l'estomac du crapaud - Itachi face à Jiraya._

Jiraya était plongé dans un Genjutsu puissant d'Itachi. Il n'avait compris le plan de son adversaire que bien trop tard. En effet le but de l'Uchiwa était de laisser seul à seul Naruto et Kisame.

« Alors, Jiraya sensei, vous me décevez. J'aurais imaginé que vous me porteriez plus de problèmes. » dit alors Itachi sous un ton cassant.

Jiraya cracha du sang. Une dizaine d'aiguilles transperçait son corps. Il connaissait cette technique.

« Je vois, je suis dans le sort d'illusion « Tsukuyomi » : L'arcane lunaire ? » demanda l'ermite.  
« En effet et seuls ceux en qui coulent le sang des Uchiwa peuvent contrer cette technique. Pendant 72 heures je vais vous transpercer avec ces aiguilles… » répondit d'un ton toujours aussi calme le membre de l'Akatsuki.  
_'Et bien, quel idiot je fais… Je me suis fait berné comme un débutant…'_ pensa le Sanin.

Au bout de quelques instants Jiraya s'effondra au sol et son invocation disparut. Itachi était désormais « relâché » et observa autour de lui. Il remarqua que Naruto était en train de combattre Kisame. Cependant il fut surpris de voir que le démon renard l'aidait dans son combat.

_'Et bien quels progrès. Je ne pensais pas qu'il maîtrisait le démon à ce niveau. Ca risque d'être plus compliqué que prévu…'_ pensait Itachi avant d'être interrompu.  
« Itachi Uchiwa, je t'avais demandé de te rendre sans te battre. Tu as refuser. Alors maintenant, je me dois de t'arrêter même si pour cela je dois te tuer… » dit d'une voix dure Tsunade.  
« Oh, Hokage sama ! Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, surtout si vous tenez un temps soit peu à votre ancien partenaire… » répondit sur un ton froid Itachi.

A ces mots Tsunade le fixa durement du regard. Elle ne savait pas comment il avait pu se débarrasser aussi rapidement de Jiraya… Elle était inquiète pour son coéquipier mais elle se devait d'affronter l'ennemis de son village. Itachi l'observa et comprit qu'elle était hésitante…

« Quelle dure décision à prendre… Sauver son amis ou arrêter l'un des criminel des plus rechercher de son village ? » reprit Itachi.  
« … » Tsunade ne savais pas quoi répondre.  
« Et bien c'est pourtant simple, vous aidez Jiraya sama et moi je vais aider mon « ami »… C'est dans l'ordre des choses… » continua Itachi devant le silence de son interlocutrice.

Il lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers le combat de Naruto et Kisame… Tsunade était impuissante, elle avait trop de doutes en elle. Elle accourut vers son ami et commença à le soigner. Kakashi avait assisté à toute la scène.

_'Je suis impuissant et en plus, Jiraya est en mauvaise posture… Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?' _pensait Kakashi, _'Je sais…'_

Le ninja copieur fit une série de mudra et annonça.

« Ninpo : Invocation. »

Pakun apparut devant Kakashi. Le chien ninja était surpris de voir son maître dans cet état mais ne fit aucune réflexion. Il attendait les consignes.

« Pakun, retourne au village… Dit à Shikamaru Nara, Neji Hyuga et Sakura Haruno de se rendre au près de Naruto. Tu les guideras jusqu'à lui en suivant son odeur. T'as bien compris ? »  
« Oui Kakashi. Naruto est en danger ? »  
« Oui, il va bientôt devoir faire face à Itachi Uchiwa. Il sort juste d'un combat pharaonique et j'ai peur qu'il ne résiste pas au prochain. »  
« J'y vais, nous arriverons à temps… »  
_'Dépêche toi… Sauvez Naruto…'_

_Fin du Flash Back_

Naruto regardait Itachi avancer droit sur lui. Notre jeune héros était épuisé. Il sortait juste de l'hôpital, venait à peine d'invoquer Kyubi, de se battre contre un jinchuriki et maintenant il allait devoir affronter le ninja qui avait massacré tous les membres de son clan.

_'Et bien, cette fois, je suis vraiment dans le pétrin' _pensa le jeune blond.

Naruto se mit en position de combat, se concentra et annonça.

« Garjzla _1_» Une lumière forte l'entoura. « Va guerrier, suis ton Wyrd !»

Il se jeta donc sur son ennemi. Itachi souriait et se prépara à éviter les attaques de Naruto. Ce dernier aperçut une faille dans la défense de l'Uchiwa et tenta de l'atteindre au niveau des côtes. Itachi s'en rendit compte de suite grâce à ses Sharingans et contra le coup de poing de notre jeune héros.

Le poing de Naruto rencontra un arbre qui fut complètement détruit sous le choc. Naruto s'essoufflait de plus en plus.

_'Ah si seulement j'avait Aiedail 2 avec moi…'_ pensa Naruto.  
_'Et bien, je suis surpris qu'il ait encore tant de force en lui… Et puis, ces techniques, où les a-t-il apprises ?'_ pensa en même temps Itachi avant de reprendre à haute voix.

« Alors Naruto, tu ne peux pas faire plus que ça ? Tu ne vaux pas mieux que tes deux anciens senseis… Ils ont été mis tout les deux KO, alors je ne vois pas ce que tu pourrais faire de plus… » Itachi laissa échapper un léger rire, Naruto lui se contracta.  
« Que leur as-tu fait Itachi ? Si tu les as tué, tu vas devoir le payer de ta propre vie… » dit d'une voix haineuse Naruto.  
« Va savoir… » répondit Itachi tout en sortant un Kunai de son étui.

Itachi allait jeté son Kunai quand il fut arrêté d'un seul coup. Il ne pouvait plus contrôler son corps. Il tourna sa tête doucement sans le vouloir et put remarqué un jeune ninja face à lui. Il le reconnut de suite, il connaissait bien ce clan de Konoha, le clan Nara, les manipulateurs des ombres.

« Un jeune Nara… Hum… Et tu crois que tu vas pouvoir me retenir longtemps ? »  
« Qui sait… Peut être assez pour que tu ne puisse pas t'en sortir vivant… » lui répondit Shikamaru.

Dés l'intervention de son amis, la lumière s'effaça d'autour de Naruto. Ce dernier n'avait presque plus de chakra en réserve. Il allait s'écrouler quand une jeune fille au cheveux rose le retint.

« Sa…ku…ra ? » arriva à prononcer le porteur du renard.  
« Tiens bon Naruto… Nous allons t'aider… Je vais te soigner… ! » lui répondit la Kunoichi.

Comme seule réponse, le blond ne put que faire qu'un signe de tête. Il ne pouvait pas parler certes par ce qu'il était épuisé mais aussi, par ce qu'il avait la dernière phrase qu'avait prononcé Sakura qui résonnait dans sa tête.

_'Tiens le coup Naruto, je suis là. Je serais toujours là pour toi.'_ pensa Sakura, _'Il n'a presque plus de chakra, je dois le sortir d'ici…'_

Au même moment, une explosion se fit entendre. Neji était rester en retrait pour attaquer Itachi une fois qu'il serait pris au piège par Shikamaru. Il avait donc profité de l'inattention du ninja pour lui porter une attaque de son clan : Les 128 coups du Hakke ! A la fin de la série de coup, une bûche explosa.

Itachi, à l'arrivée des renforts, avait eu le temps de créer une technique de permutation. Dés lors que Neji l'attaqua physiquement, Itachi fut libéré de la technique de Shikamaru.

« Et bien, je ne pensais pas que d'autres ninjas interviendraient… » reprit l'Uchiwa, « Je dois dire que j'ai bien faillit me faire surprendre. »  
_'Et bien, on a à faire à quelqu'un de très fort, il n'y a pas à en douter.'_ pensa Neji.

« Ne nous sous-estimes pas, nous sommes trois et tu es tout seul… En plus tu as du combattre contre Jiraya sama et Naruto kun, alors tu ne dois pas être au mieux de ta forme, alors que nous, nous avons encore toute notre énergie… » lui répondit Shikamaru d'une voix sure et déterminée.  
« Tu as l'air de savoir faire marcher ce qui te sert de tête… » répondit Itachi avant de disparaître.  
« Byakkugan ! » annonça Neji. Ses yeux prirent une proportion plus importantes et des veines ressortirent à leur extrémité. « Il est derrière Naruto, à côté du corps de l'autre ninja. »

Les trois amis de Naruto se retournèrent en même temps. Itachi était désormais à côté du corps de Kisame. Il lui avait fait passer un bras sur ses épaules et venait de finir le signe du singe.

« La prochaine fois, jeunes ninjas, vous ne pourrez pas vous en sortir vivant… » dit Itachi sur un ton toujours aussi froid avant de disparaître à nouveau.

Shikamaru et Neji se rapprochèrent de Sakura.

« Comment va-t-il ? » demanda le jeune Nara.  
« Il est épuisé, il a besoin de repos et de soins… Mais ses jours ne sont pas en dangés » commença à répondre Sakura.  
« Comment avez-vous fait pour me rejoindre ? » la coupa Naruto.

Sakura allez l'invectiver quand, à la surprise de tous, Neji répondit à notre jeune héros.

« C'est grâce à Kakashi sensei, il nous a envoyé son chien ninja pour qu'il nous mène à toi ! »  
« Son chien ninja, comme tu dis, s'appelle Pakun… Je te l'ai déjà dit ! » répondit sur un ton un peu irrité le dénommé Pakun, ce qui fit sourire notre jeune héros.  
« Toujours aussi susceptible à ce que je vois mon cher Pakun… ! » dit Naruto  
« Yo Naruto ! Au lieu de me critiquer, tu devrais plutôt me remercier de te les avoir amenés… » lui répondit d'un ton cassant mais chaleureux le chien ninja.  
« Oui, tu as raison, je te remercie ! » dit Naruto, avant de reprendre plus bas à l'intention du Hyuga, « Fais attention Neji ! Au début, j'ai fait comme toi, je ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'il me disait. Un jour, il a pris la mouche et m'a mordu les fesses… Je n'ai pas pu m'assoir pendant plus d'une semaine, il a vraiment un caractère de cochon… »

Naruto avait fait celui qui voulait être discret mais tout le monde l'avait entendu. Shikamaru et Sakura se retenaient de rigoler, Neji était égal à lui-même, stoïque. Pakun qui avait saisi la pique de Naruto, lui répondit sur un ton amer.

« Peut être que toi tu n'a pas pu t'assoir pendant une semaine mais moi, j'ai du supporter ton goût pendant bien plus de temps… Alors te pleins pas, j'ai été bien plus puni que toi… »

Cette fois la Kunoichi et le manipulateur des ombres ne purent se retenir. Pakun illustrait ses paroles tout en grattant sa langue avec le dos de sa patte comme s'il voulait enlever quelque chose d'accroché dessus. Naruto, lui, boudait comme un enfant à qui on avait retiré son jouer préféré.  
Neji lui-même esquissa un sourire.

Les quatre ninjas, une fois que tout le monde avait reprit un air normal, décidèrent de retourner au village.

**Trois jours plus tard**

Naruto était à l'hôpital, mais pour une fois, ce n'était pas lui qui était allongé sur un lit. Il avait du y séjourner un jour et depuis il était au chevet de son ancien sensei, Jiraya. Son état n'était pas grave, mais il était difficile de se remettre de la technique qu'avait utilisé Itachi face à lui. Naruto, malgré tout, s'inquiétait pour son sensei et quelque chose d'autre lui faisait peur.

En effet, depuis son retour, il n'avait pas revu Sakura. Sa déclaration raisonnait toujours dans sa tête, mais depuis qu'ils avaient franchi les portes de Konoha et qu'ils s'étaient séparés, elle n'était pas venue le voir.

« Et bien petit, tu m'as l'air bien triste ! »  
« Jiraya sensei ? Ca y est, vous reprenez vos esprits ! » dit Naruto avec une voix remplit de joie.  
« Oui, Naruto. Je me suis fait avoir comme un débutant, je ne suis pas fier de moi ! » répondit Jiraya tout en souriant. Entendre son ancien élève lui avais mis du baume au cœur.  
« Je ne comprend pas comment il a pu vous avoir, vous un ancien Sanin ! »  
« Tu sais Naruto, nous faisons tous des erreurs, aussi forts qu'on soit. Je venais de comprendre qu'il avait voulu que tu affrontes seul l'homme requin et je me suis inquiété pour toi. Ca m'a déconcentré un instant et face à un adversaire comme celui-ci, ça ne pardonne pas. » répondit calmement l'ermite.

Naruto fut touché d'apprendre que Jiraya se souciait vraiment de lui et ne put que dire un seul mot : « Merci ! »

Jiraya l'observa un moment. Il voyait que Naruto ne se sentait pas bien et ce n'était pas qu'à cause de son état. Le Sanin pensa avoir trouvé la raison du mal être de notre jeune héros. Il tenta le tout pour le tout.

« Dis donc, je suis surpris quand même de te voir à côté de moi… J'aurais pensé que tu serais en meilleure compagnie… ! » dit l'ermite avec un ton un peu moqueur.  
« … » Naruto ne répondit rien. Il avait comprit à qui pensait Jiraya.  
_'C'est bien ce que je pensais, il se passe un truc entre ces deux là'_ pensa le sanin voyant la réaction de Naruto.

Il décida donc de lui demander directement :

« Naruto ? » reprit-il d'une voix douce. Naruto avait levé la tête, il craignait la suite de ce qu'allait lui dire Jiraya. « Il y a un problème avec Sakura ? Si tu veux tu peux m'en parler… »  
« Et bien Jiraya sensei… Votre côté pervers refait surface ? Pourquoi voudriez vous qu'il y ait un problème avec mon amie… ? » tenta Naruto en essayant de sourire comme à son habitude. Cependant à la fin de sa phrase, quand il prononça « mon amie », sa voix ne pu s'empêcher de le trahir.  
« Tu es sur Naruto. Tu sais, je te connais bien, je sais qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous deux… »

Jiraya ne put continuer. Naruto venait de se lever et lui tournait le dos à présent. Jiraya pouvait voir que son ancien élève serrait les poings. Naruto se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Avant de sortir, il dit d'une voix qu'il n'arrivait pas à rendre joyeuse…

« Vous vous trompez sensei, il n'y a rien. Elle ne m'aime pas, je me suis fait un film… Prenez soins de vous, je repasserai prendre de vos nouvelles. »

Naruto sortit. Jiraya regardait toujours la porte et sans tourner la tête, il parla à voix haute.

« Linrei, tu peux te montrer, je sais que tu es là… Tu n'as pas pu caché ton chakra assez longtemps… »  
« Et bien, malgré votre état, je vois que vous êtes à la hauteur de votre réputation maitre Senin. » dit Linrei avec une voix qui trahissait un certain énervement.  
« Tu es là pour Naruto, je ne me trompes pas ? » reprit Jiraya faisant comme s'il n'avait pas senti cet énervement.  
« Oui, en effet. Je ne supporte pas de voir mon frère dans cet état. Il est comme ça à cause de cette fille. A quoi joue t'elle ? Elle lui as dit qu'elle l'aimait et ça tout le monde l'a entendu. Et maintenant, elle ne lui donne aucune nouvelle. Lui, il est amoureux d'elle depuis toujours et personne ne pourra prendre sa place dans son cœur ! Je le sais bien. » Linrei déversait toute sa haine envers Sakura sur Jiraya.  
« Tu es amoureuse de Naruto, n'est-ce pas ? » lui demanda sans détour l'ermite.

Linrei fut déstabilisée l'espace d'un instant. Elle venait de comprendre qu'elle s'était trahie.

« En fait, » reprit elle après quelques instants, « oui. Mais je me contente de son amitié, je sais que je ne pourrais jamais avoir plus que ça. Il m'associe à la sœur qu'il n'a jamais eu. Au début ça m'a fait mal, mais j'ai compris qu'il était fou amoureux de cette Kunoichi. Je lui ai laissé la place mais quand je vois comment elle le traite, je ne le supporte pas. »  
« Tu sais, Linrei, dans ce village, il y a pas mal de personne qui déteste Naruto pour ce qu'il a en lui. Et comme tu l'as dit tout à l'heure, beaucoup de monde a entendu Sakura dire à Naruto qu'elle l'aimait. Tu dois savoir que son père fait partie de ceux qui voit Naruto comme un monstre… »

Jiraya ne pu finir sa phrase. Linrei comprenait mieux à présent. Elle se retourna, ouvrit la fenêtre et avant de partir s'adressa au sanin.

« Merci maitre Senin… Maintenant je sais ce que je dois faire… »

**Une heure plus tard - En début de nuit.**

Linrei était devant la demeure des Haruno. Elle avait réfléchit à ce qu'elle devait faire et maintenant elle était prête. Elle observa quelques instant la bâtisse et aperçut une lumière éclairant une fenêtre en hauteur.

_'Rha, pourquoi faut-il que je sois toujours obligée de me déplacer dans les airs. Si Naruto nii san l'apprenait, il m'en ferait voir de toutes les couleurs'_ pensa-t-elle avant de dire : « Futon : Le déplacement de l'air. »

Elle s'éleva donc dans les air et s'approcha de la fenêtre d'où s'échappait la lumière. Elle regarda à travers et aperçut une jeune fille couchée sur son lit, les yeux rougis par les larmes.

_'Jiraya ! Vous aviez raison ! C'est à moi de jouer maintenant…'_ pensa Linrei.

Elle prit une grande respiration et se décida. Elle tapa légèrement aux carreaux. Sakura, allongée sur son lit, ne réagit pas. Elle avait entendu un bruit sur sa fenêtre mais elle avait pensé que c'était un tour de son imagination. Le bruit se fit entendre à nouveau mais plus fort cette fois ci. Sakura se leva alors doucement. Quand elle fit face à la fenêtre et qu'elle vit qui il y avait de l'autre côté, elle courut et se dépêcha d'ouvrir.

« Linrei ? » souffla alors Sakura.  
« Oui… Il faut qu'on parle, je peux rentrer ? » demanda-t-elle sur un ton qui avait perdu toute la haine qu'elle avait à l'hôpital.

Sakura s'écarta et lui fit signe de rentrer. La chambre de Sakura était petite mais chaleureuse. Par contre on pouvait remarquer qu'elle n'avait pas était quittée depuis plusieurs jours.

« Sakura ? » reprit Linrei alors que la rose la fixait maintenant, « Je dois savoir si t'es réellement amoureuse de Naruto ! »

Linrei avait été directe mais elle avait peur que son frère de cœur fasse une bêtise et elle voulait être fixée. Sakura ne s'était pas attendue à une telle question et surtout aussi directe. Elle fut déstabilisée un instant mais se repris vite. Elle était sure de ses sentiments.

« Oui, je suis amoureuse de lui. Je serais prête à tout pour lui. » répondit alors Sakura sur un ton sincère.

Linrei l'observa. Elle était à la fois ravie et un peu triste de cette réponse. Cependant elle décida de mener son plan à bien.

« Ecoutes, Sakura ! Si je ne me trompes pas, tu es retenue de force ici, non ? »  
« … Oui c'est vrai. » dit avec tristesse Sakura.

Elle ne comprenait pas la réaction de son père… Il voyait Naruto comme un monstre malgré tout ce qu'elle lui disait sur lui. Malgré qu'il est sauvé sa fille, le village tout entier, il le considérait comme un monstre.

« Nous allons changer de rôle. » dis d'un ton sur Linrei.

Elle accompagna la parole par les geste en accomplissant un technique de métamorphose. Maintenant, il y avait deux Sakura face à face. Linrei expliqua à Sakura ce qu'elle devait faire à partir de ce moment.

« Tu vas partir de cette chambre dés que tu auras pris mon apparence. Moi je vais rester ici pendant que tu rejoindras Naruto. Il crois que tu ne l'aime pas et j'ai peur qu'il fasse une bêtise. Des fois, il est trop impulsif. »  
« Je te remercie Linrei ! Ninpo : Technique de métamorphose ! » dit alors Sakura.

Après la dissipation du nuage de fumée, apparut une nouvelle Linrei. Sakura se mit donc à la fenêtre.

« Tu sais peut être où je peux le trouver ? » demanda Sakura.  
« Quand on était ensemble dans mon village, il me parlait souvent d'un lac auprès duquel il aimait se rendre quand il ne se sentait pas bien. Je suppose qu'il est là bas, mais je ne sais pas où est ce lac ni même s'il y est vraiment. »  
« D'accord, je vais là bas en premier ! »

Sakura sorti donc de chez elle. Elle courait comme si toute la planète la poursuivait dans les rues de Konoha. Elle connaissait ce lac dont lui avait parlé Linrei. Naruto, bien avant qu'il ne se fasse passer pour mort, lui avait montré une fois. A cette époque et même il n'y a pas plus tard que quelques minutes, elle n'avait pas compris l'importance qu'il avait aux yeux de l'être qui lui était si cher.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de courses, après être sortie du village et avoir traversé la moitié de la forêt Sud de Konoha, elle arriva dans une clairière à l'abris des regard où elle put reprendre son apparence. Devant elle, se jouait un spectacle magnifique. Naruto était au milieu du lac, assis en tailleur, en pleine séance de méditation. La lune, pleine à ce moment là, se reflétait sur le lac à l'endroit pile où Naruto était assis.

C'était féerique, Sakura sentait son cœur battre tellement fort qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser. Mais l'apothéose fut atteint quelques minutes ou quelques heures plus tard, elle ne savait pas combien de temps ça faisait qu'elle admirait ce tableau. En effet, Naruto ouvrit ses yeux, et Sakura fut aspiré par son regard azur qui ressortait tels deux diamant au milieu de l'étendue d'eau.

« Sakura… » souffla Naruto.  
« Naruto… » souffla en même temps la jeune Kunoichi.

Naruto se leva doucement sur l'eau et commença à s'avancer vers la med nin quand il s'arrêta subitement.

_1_ Garjzla : Terme elfique qui signifie lumière.  
_2_ Aiedail : L'arme de prédilection de Naruto. (Voir dans le chapitre 5)

* * *

_Et voila le treizième chapitre... J'espère que ça vous a plu.  
Dans le prochain chapitre saurons nous pourquoi Naruto s'arrête subitement... Comment va réagir Sakura ? Bientôt vous saurez tout ça..._

(**P.S.** : petite annonce : Je pars en vacance pendant plus d'une semaine, alors je ne vais pas poster les deux week end suivant... Si tout va bien je posterai le dernier week end de novembre. Bon courage...)

**_Réponses aux Reviews :_**

_**-Jits :** Et bien, j'espère que t'es pas trop déçu que Kisame n'est pas encore mort... Enfin peut être qu'il ne survivra pas en fait, qui sait ? (Euh moi pitêtre XD) Jiraya s'en est sorti c'est déjà bien non ?  
**-Kyubi69 :** Tu m'as fait peur, au début de ta review j'ai cru que t'allais me dire que t'avais détesté mon dernier chapitre... Penses à mon petit coeur la prochaine fois XD. Merci pour tes encouragements en espérant que tu continueras à aimer cette Fic.  
**-JTFLAM :** Et ben désolé, mais Itachi est toujours vivant... Peut être que si Naruto avait été moins épuisé par ses derniers combats ça se serrait passé autrement mais là, je pouvait pas dire qu'il allait battre Itachi. Sinon je suis d'accord avec toi sur le fait qu'il ne vaut pas mieux que son frère, mais je pense qu'il nous réserve des surprises (Dans le manga comme dans ma fic), tout comme Sasuke d'ailleurs... Enfin l'avenir nous le dira...  
**-Mini-Yuya :** C'est un plaisir de lire tes reviews... Tu donne l'impression d'être pleine d'énergie et en plus c'est de l'énergie positive. A chaque fois ça me regonfle à bloc alors encore merci pour tes encouragements... J'espère que ce chapitre aura une fin moins "cruelle" à ton goût XD  
**-666Naku :** Naruto a entendu tes encouragements, il s'est battu jusqu'au bout XD. (Il ne m'aurait pas pardonné que je ne te fasse pas plaisir et j'aurais passé un mauvais quart d'heure lol) Kiss !  
**-Benji :** Merci pour ta review, je suis content que ça te plaise, en espérant que ça dure...  
**-Juubi :** Alors toi aussi tu dis que je suis méchant ???? Et bien, je vais vraiment finir par croire que vous avez raison... *Grosse remise en question* XD  
**-Odile :** Et ben voila qui ne devrait pas trop faire de jaloux comme tu dis (Enfin il a tenu plus le choc que Sasuke contre Itachi... XD). De l'aide il en a encore reçu cette fois... Je pense que cette fois il peut être sur qu'il a vraiment des amis dans ce village... Cependant, la route est encore longue pour se faire accepter par tout le village.  
**-Drakau :** Que dire de ta review... WAHOU, c'est le premier mot qui me vient à l'esprit XD. Par contre, petite info, il n'y a toujours pas eu de "Galoche" (comme tu dis lol) entre Sakura et Naruto... C'est pas passé loin au chapitre 12 mais ça ne l'a pas fait à cause des deux casseurs d'ambiance (j'entend par la Itachi et Kisame...). En ce qui concerne Isonade, dans mes recherches j'ai lu que c'était un "Immense requin bleu avec une corne sur le front" et pour être honnête, je n'ai pas vu l'info que tu me donne comme quoi c'est une tortue et plutôt pacifique en fait, dans le manga. Je te remerci d'ailleurs pour ces infos, cependant je reste dans cette erreur, sinon le chapitre précédent ne tiens plus la route, ni même dans des chapitres futurs... (J'ai du mal à associer Kisame à une tortue XD). Pour tout te dire, j'ai fait des recherches sur les différents Bijuu et je sais qu'il y a des incomptibilités par rapport à ce qui est dit dans le manga (En tête, j'ai ce qi concerne Hachibi, les 8 queues... d'après mes recherches, c'est un serpent à 8 têtes marron foncé aux yeux rouges, dans le manga c'est pas ça du tout...). Le souci c'est que j'ai peu d'infos par rapport à ce qui est dit dans le manga, je lis les scans, mais j'en ai zappé quelques uns alors... Si par contre tu sais où je peux trouver des informations fiables, je suis preneur...  
Sinon, un grand merci pour ce regard critique que tu porte sur ma fic, ça me fait vraiment avancer, merci pour tout tes encouragements. Tu es largement pardonné de ne pas avoir posté de review sur les 3 autres chapitres. J'étais inquiêt que t'es lâché l'affaire, alors je suis content de voir que tu continus à me soutenir._

_**RAPPEL : je vous dis à dans 15 jours au moins...** (Non, Pas taper, pas taper ! XD)_


	14. Sentiments Partagés

_Et bonjour tout le monde. Tout d'abord je m'excuse d'avoir mis tant de temps à poster ce chapitre mais comme vous le saviez, je reviens de vacaces. De plus, j'ai eu des empèchements qui m'ont obligé à ne pas poster le week end dernier. Enfin bref, j'epère que ce chapitre vous plaira._

* * *

Naruto, après son échange avec Jiraya à l'hôpital, marchait dans les rues du village de Konoha. Il croisa plusieurs ninjas et villageois. Ses pats le menèrent au stand de Ramen d'Ichiraku. Une fois devant le comptoir, il sourit… Il s'assit donc et commanda une portion XL de Ramen.

Pendant son repas, Naruto sentit la présence de Kakashi. Son sensei s'approcha de lui. Une fois assis à côté l'un de l'autre, un silence s'installa. Naruto fut le premier à le rompre.

« Alors Kakashi sensei, vous avez pu récupéré de vos blessures ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix pausée.  
« Oui, mais tu sais Naruto, tu ne dois plus m'appeler sensei… Nous sommes sur un pied d'égalité. » répondit Kakashi.  
« Vous avait été mon premier sensei et, pour moi, vous le serez toujours… Ca ne changera jamais. » annonça Naruto d'une voix remplie de sentiments.

Kakashi était touché par le comportement de son élève. Cependant il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il le connaissait bien et il savait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

« Naruto ? » commença Kakashi, « Est-ce que tout va bien ? »  
« Oui sensei, ça va ! Pourquoi tout le monde me demande ça aujourd'hui ? » s'agaçait Naruto.  
« Ne t'énerve pas Naruto ! Je te connais depuis longtemps et je sais quand quelque chose ne va pas. Tu peux te cacher derrière tous les sourires que tu veux, avec moi ça ne marche pas… » Kakashi avait un ton dur, il voulait faire réagir Naruto, qu'il sorte de sa carapace.  
« …. » Naruto avait la tête baissée et ses bras tremblaient doucement. « Vous pensez me connaître plutôt… » souffla Naruto.

Kakashi sentait que Naruto était en train de se lâcher. Cependant il craignait que cette situation devienne ingérable. En effet, Naruto dégageait une énergie de plus en plus forte et quand il leva la tête, ses pupilles commençait à rougir de plus en plus.

« Naruto, » reprit Kakashi avec un ton plus doux, « je ne veux que ton bien, ne me rejette pas. Tu as des amis ici, des gens qui t'aiment… »  
« Comme Sakura ? » cracha Naruto.  
« Oui, Naruto, comme Sakura… » Kakashi comprenait maintenant l'état de Naruto. Il fut coupé par le jeune blond.  
« Alors, si c'est comme elle, je me passe de cet amour… » cracha Naruto qui avait de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler.

Naruto sentait qu'il avait du mal à se contenir. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi depuis son combat contre Itachi. Il avait veillé sur Jiraya, s'était torturé l'esprit pour comprendre le comportement de Sakura… Il se leva et disparu face à Kakashi qui lui était toujours assis au stand de Ramen.

Notre jeune héros s'était déporté dans une clairière au milieu d'une forêt. Naruto resta un moment les yeux perdus dans le lac au milieu de la clairière. Il commençait à reprendre doucement le contrôle sur lui-même et s'approcha du lac.

_'Ca faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas venu ici… Depuis mon combat contre Sasuke sur le toit de l'hôpital.'_ pensait Naruto.

Il s'avança sur le lac, les pied chargés de chakra. Une fois en son centre, il s'assit en tailleur et rentra en méditation. Il ne savait pas combien de temps ça faisait qu'il était en méditation, il savait qu'il faisait nuit. Il sentit une trace de Chakra présent devant le lac. Il l'aurait reconnu parmi des milliers, c'était Sakura. Le cœur de notre jeune héro s'emballa, le stress commençant à grandir en lui.

Il ouvrit les yeux et cru voir un ange. Elle était debout, dans une tenue décontractée, bien différente de celles qu'elle mettait lors des missions. En effet, elle avait une robe blanche souple qui laissait ses bras nus et son bandeau était autour de son cou. Ses yeux verts hypnotisaient le jeune blond.

Naruto se leva alors et commença à marcher en direction de Sakura. Il s'immobilisa après quelques pas. En effet Sakura s'élançait vers lui.  
Une fois qu'elle-même avait repris ses esprits, elle vit que Naruto s'était levé et commençait à s'avancer vers elle.

_'C'est encore lui qui fait le premier pas, je dois agir de suite. Sinon je ne le mériterai pas.'_ pensa à toute vitesse la jeune med nin.

Elle prit son courage à deux mains et se mit à courir en direction de l'être qu'elle aimait. Elle vit qu'il s'était arrêté, elle accéléra. Arrivée à un mètre de Naruto, elle sauta à son cou. Naruto fut tellement surpris qu'il en perdu le contrôle de son chakra et les deux jeunes se retrouvèrent complètement dans l'eau.

Ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre… Ils étaient plongés dans les yeux l'un de l'autre. Aucun des deux ne parlait. Les deux ninja tournaient dans l'eau avec comme seul témoin la lune au dessus de leur tête. Sakura sentait des larmes couler le long de ses joues. Naruto d'un geste d'une douceur exemplaire les lui essuya avec le pouce.  
Doucement, leur visage se rapprocha l'un de l'autre, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent doucement. Ce premier baisé transmit leurs sentiments l'un vers l'autre. Il se séparèrent alors doucement et pausèrent leur front l'un contre l'autre.

« Sakura… » commença doucement Naruto avant d'être coupé.  
« Naruto, excuse moi pour tout ce que je t'ai fait. Je t'aime comme jamais je n'ai aimé quelqu'un avant. Je veux être toujours à tes côtés quoi qu'en disent les autres, quoi qu'en dise mon père… » Sakura sanglotait doucement.

Naruto avait le cœur qui battait, il avait senti tous les sentiments de Sakura pour lui dans son baiser et ses mots… Il n'en revenait pas, c'était elle qui faisait le premier pas et elle lui demandait de l'excuser.

« Sakura, tu n'as pas a t'excuser pour quoi que ce soit ! » Il vit qu'elle voulait intervenir, alors il enchaîna avant. « Je t'interdis de te morfondre pour rien, pour des raisons futiles. Aujourd'hui je suis le garçon le plus heureux de la planète et c'est grâce à toi alors tu n'as pas à t'excuser ! »  
« Naruto… » recommença à pleurer Sakura, « Tu as tellement de cœur, je t'aime, je t'aime, JE T'AIME !!! » dit elle tout en lui donnant plusieurs baisés.

Naruto rigolait comme depuis longtemps il n'avait pas rigolé. Il était heureux. Il prit la tête de Sakura dans ses mains, plongea son regard dans le siens.

« Sakura, je t'aime. » Et il l'embrassa.

Le baisé qu'ils échangèrent fut beaucoup plus intense que les autres. Le couple était dans leur monde, plus rien ne comptait plus que ce moment qu'ils étaient en train de vivre. A la fin de ce baisé intense, ils sortirent doucement de l'eau. Nos deux ninja étaient maintenant allongés sur la rive du lac. Sakura avait sa tête sur le torse de Naruto, elle caressait le bras de son bien aimé. Ce dernier caressait les cheveux de la jeune med-nin.

Naruto était plongé dans ses pensées lorsqu'il sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir. Cette chaleur commença doucement à envahir les deux jeunes ninjas. Sakura se cala encore plus fort contre Naruto. Notre jeune héro avait compris que c'était Kyubi qui lâchait cette chaleur.

« Sakura ? » appela doucement Naruto.  
« Hum… » répondit cette dernière.  
« Sakura… Je dois te dire quelque chose d'important ! »

A ces mots Sakura leva les yeux vers Naruto. Ce dernier fixait le ciel, il semblait inquiet, Sakura sera la main de l'être qu'elle aimait plus que tout avant de reprendre.

« Tu veux me parler de Kyubi, c'est ça ? »  
« O… Oui ! » répondit surpris Naruto _'Comment a-t-elle deviné ?'_ pensa-t-il.  
« Tu sais, Naruto, je t'aime toi et tout ce qui fait que tu es toi. En étant l'élève de Tsunade, j'ai eu accès à plein de documents que peu de ninjas peuvent voir. J'y ai apprit qui était réellement Itachi, le rôle de l'Akatsuki et surtout que le quatrième Hokage avait scellé en toi le démon renard à neuf queues. Toi tu es Naruto Uzumaki, ninja de Konoha et non Kyubi le démon… » expliqua Sakura d'une voix calme et remplie d'amour.

Naruto était touché de ce que venait de lui dire la fille qu'il portait dans son cœur depuis toujours. Il savait que Sakura n'était pas au courant de toute l'histoire de Kyubi mais ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, lui témoignait tout l'amour qu'elle a pour elle.

« Sakura ! » reprit Naruto, « Je suis heureux d'entendre ça, mais je dois te dire quelque chose que tu ne sais pas, comme la plus part des habitants de ce village. Tu dois être mis dans la confidence pour que tu comprenne certains changement de ma personnalité. »  
« Naruto… Tu m'inquiète, qu'est-ce que tu me cache ? »  
« Les images parlent plus que les mots… Tout d'abord, pendant que tout le monde me croyait mort, j'étais dans la cité elfique du « Du Weldenvarden » où j'ai appris des choses importantes sur moi et sur Kyubi. » lui répondit-il.

Naruto écarta doucement sa bien aimé et se mit en position de Bouddha avant de dire :

« Draumr Kopa ! _1_ »

Tout devint bleu autour des jeunes ninjas, c'est alors que Sakura pu voir Naruto en compagnie de Linrei et d'une autre femme qui semblait être une princesse. Elle ne comprenait pas quand elle entendit les personnes présentes parler entre elles.

_Début des souvenirs.  
__Souvenir 1 : La rencontre entre Shinrei et Naruto._

« Bonjour Naruto Uzumaki, je suis très heureuse de te rencontrer. Relève la tête, en aucun cas tu dois t'abaisser devant moi. »

La voix de la personne qui semblait être une princesse était douce et puissante à la fois. Naruto releva la tête. Elle sourit et reprit :

« Bien jeune gardien du « Grand Seigneur ». Je suis Shinrei, princesse du « Du Weldenvarden », la Forêt Gardienne, cité des Elfes. Je suis la pour répondre à tes questions, toutes tes questions… »

Naruto semblait réfléchir à toute vitesse. Il prit la parole.

« Bonjour Shinrei sama, je vous remercie de m'avoir soigné ces quelques jours. J'aimerais savoir ce qu'il… » Naruto parlait vite, sa voix reflétait son trouble, cependant Shinrei l'interrompit.  
« Je t'arrêtes de suite Naruto, premièrement je te demande de me tutoyer et ce que l'on soit seul ou pas ! De plus ça ne fait pas quelques jours que t'es là. En fait, le temps passe différemment ici. Tu a l'apparence que tu aurais eu à tes 15 ans, et ça ne fait qu'un an que t'es là… »

Naruto semblait estomaqué… Il semblait paniqué.

« Shinrei sama, je vous… Euh… te » se reprit Naruto, « laisse le soin de bien vouloir me dire ce que tu juge utile de me dire. Cependant j'aimerai que tu me dise qui est le « Grand Seigneur » dont Linrei et toi m'avait parlé ? »

Shinrei l'observa longuement. Elle le fit s'assoir sur le lit et s'assit en face de lui avant de reprendre la parole.

« Naruto, avant de te présenter le Grand Seigneur, je vais te parler de choses que tu dois savoir. » Sa voix était calme. « Tout d'abord, ne penses pas que ton année ici ne t'as rien apporté. En fait pendant cette année, t'as pris une grande maturité et t'as appris à maîtriser ton chakra parfaitement. Tu comprendras plus tard comment ça c'est passé. Tu dois savoir qu'en toi coule le sang d'une Elfe, ta mère, ma sœur. Elle s'appelait Kushina et elle est décédée pour sauver son époux et son village d'adoption, Konoha. Nous avons signé un pacte avec l'Hokage, et respecté le choix de Kushina. Tu es donc prince de ce royaume, et dés que tu auras besoin de nous, où que tu sois, on pourra t'aider… »

Naruto avait des larmes qui commençait à couler sur ses joues. Shinrei lui essuya les yeux.

« Il faut que je réponde à ta question maintenant, il faut que tu sois fort, alors dis moi si t'es prêt ? » demanda Shinrei à Naruto avec compassion.  
« Hai… » répondit le jeune blond déterminé.  
« Le Grand Seigneur est Kyubi, celui que vous appelez le démon renard. Ne t'énerve pas et laisse moi t'expliquer ! Kyubi est un des créateurs du monde, le seigneur de tous. Il vivait en symbiose avec tous les êtres vivants l'entourant. Cependant, sans que personne ne puisse l'expliquer certaines personnes les considérant comme seulement une source de chakra immense, décidèrent de les soumettre. Sept des créateurs étaient prisonniers et Kyubi fut pris d'une rage incroyable devant se constat. Il attaqua tout le monde sur son passage jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive devant les portes de Konoha. Le quatrième Hokage essaya de le convaincre de se calmer, mais le mal était fait… Il n'eut comme choix de se sacrifier afin de sceller l'âme du Grand Seigneur dans le corps d'un nouveau né, toi…  
Nous sommes rentrés en contact avec lui pendant ton « sommeil » et il a fini par reprendre ses esprit. Ton sceau a été retiré et il ne fait plus qu'un avec toi. Ceci explique tout tes changements physiques ainsi que tes progrès… »  
« Je vois, je comprend mieux maintenant… Je devrais le remercier, mais je ne m'en sent pas encore capable. » Reprit alors Naruto.

_Souvenir 2 : Première rencontre avec Kyubi._

Naruto était en pleine méditation. Cependant, d'un coup, il semblait oppressé, il semblait avoir du mal à respirer. Naruto était maintenant devant un grand renard à neuf queues, il n'y avait plus de grille. Il arriva à prendre la parole devant Kyubi.

« Toi…? » souffla-t-il sur un ton encore mauvais  
**« Calme toi gamin, je ne suis pas là pour te faire du mal. » **La voix de Kyubi était certes rocailleuse, mais on pouvait sentir de la sérénité et de la douceur.

Naruto ne prenant pas la parole, Kyubi continua.

**« Si je suis là et que j****'****ai tout fait pour que tu me rejoigne c****'****est surtout pour qu****'****on se parle. C****'****est nécessaire car maintenant, nous ne faisons qu****'****un. Ce qui est à moi est à toi et vice versa. »  
**« Comment ça ? Tu veux dire que je vais pouvoir utiliser ton chakra comme je le veux et que plus personne n'est en danger à cause de moi ? » demanda Naruto.  
**« Et bien, t****'****es toujours aussi direct. Tu me plais bien, je ne sais pas si j****'****aurai accepté pour quelqu****'****un d****'****autre. Tu as assez bien résumé les conséquences, mais tu devras découvrir par toi-même les détails. »**

Naruto semblait estomaqué. Après tout, Kyubi venait de lui faire une déclaration d'amitié. Le renard reprit :

**« Cependant, avant de continuer j****'****aimerai savoir si t****'****as des regrets ? »  
**Naruto ne comprit pas, « A quel niveau ? »  
**« Et bien par rapport au fait d****'****avoir quitté ce village ? Beaucoup de gens te détestent mais je dois avouer que tu t****'****y étais fait de vrais amis****…**** »  
**Naruto avait la tête baissée avant de répondre : « Je ne peux pas te mentir. J'en ai en effet. Cependant je n'avais pas le choix. Et puis, même si ce n'était pas prévu, tu as pu reprendre tes esprits. C'est déjà une victoire et il en faudra encore. »

Le renard fixait Naruto. Il semblait lire en lui comme dans un livre. A ce moment là Naruto lâcha quelques larmes et dit :

« Ils me manquent, il me tarde de les revoir… »  
**« Naruto, ne crois pas que ça sera simple. Je sais que mes mots son durs, mais ils te croient mort et surement que quand ils te reverront tu devras te faire passer pour quelqu****'****un d****'****autre. Ne t****'****attend pas à un accueil en fanfare.**** Mais quand tu les retrouveras, tu seras fort, c****'****est promis****…**** Et n****'****oublie pas ce qui est à toi et à moi, il en de même pour ton nindo****…**** »  
**Naruto le regarda avec des grands yeux… Il souffla alors : « Merci… »  
**« Allez, vas****…**** »** Dit alors le renard à neuf queue et au même moment, Naruto sortit de sa conscience.

_Fin des souvenirs_

Naruto sortit de sa transe et fixa alors Sakura. Cette dernière avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait vécu ces deux expériences comme une simple spectatrice de l'intimité de Naruto. Elle se jeta au coup de Naruto.

« Oh Naruto, comment as-tu pu gardé tout ça pour toi et continuer à vivre toutes ces réprimande de la part des villageois ? »  
« Sakura… Ce qui m'importe c'est que toi tu connaisses la vérité… »

Sakura se serra dans les bras de Naruto et les deux ninjas restèrent un long moment comme ça.

**Au levé du jour.**

Naruto et Sakura étaient devant le domicile de cette dernière. Elle semblait stressée. Naruto lui dit alors d'une voix calme :

« Retourne chez toi, un jour il comprendra, j'en suis sur ! »  
« Je l'espère Naruto. Tu sais je l'aime, c'est mon père ! »  
« Oui je sais… Ne t'inquiète pas. Un jour il m'acceptera, je t'en fait la promesse… »

Sakura sourit et l'embrassa tendrement. Naruto la prit dans ses bras et s'éleva dans les air grâce à sa technique Futon. Une fois devant la fenêtre de la chambre de Sakura, ils eurent une vision d'horreur. En effet, quatre ninjas masqués tenais en respect Linrei, un Kunai sous sa gorge.

_1_ Draumr Kopa = Mots elfiques signifiant : regard réveur

* * *

_Et voila c'est terminé... J'espère que ça vous a plus. J'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire ce chapitre, c'est la première foisque je fais quelques chose où je dois faire sortir des moments romantiques et j'ai peur de ne pas avoir était à la hauteur... Enfin bref j'attends que vous me fassiez part de vos remarques.  
Dans le prochain chapitre, que va t'il arrivé à nos jeunes ninjas, qui sont ces ennemis masqués ?_

**_Réponse aux reviews :_**

_**-Juubi :** C'est pas gentil d'avoir voulu me frapper, j'en ai encore des bleus dis donc XD. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop d'avoir eu du retard et que t'as aimé ce chapitre.  
**-Ahhotep83 :** Toi t'es déjà plus sympa... Heureusement que tu ne m'as pas taper car jute après Juubi, je m'en serait peut être pas remis lol. J'epère que t'es content qu'enfin Naruto et Sakura soient ensemble ?  
**-Mini Yuya :** Ah ma pile d'énergie personnelle... XD Je suis content que le dernier chapitre t'as plu et que t'as pas trop trouvé la fin cruelle... Celle là va te aire bondir je pense...lol. Enfin, je vais me dépêcher de poster la suite pour que tu n'attende pas trop...  
**-An Author Alone In The Dark :** Merci pour ta compréhension... J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu... Dis moi ce que t'en as pensé...  
**-Ino3000 :** Oulala, une fan d'Itachi apparemment... Je suis désolé que tu trouve que le combat entre Naruto et Itachi ne colle pas. Cependant, quand je lis tes arguments, je ne te rejoins pas totalement. En ce qui concerne le fait qu'Itachi ne parle pas durant ses combats, je suis d'accord qu'il ne fait pas de longues tirades (et d'ailleurs je ne pense pas que je lui en ai fait faire dans le dernier chapitre) par contre il parle quand même. Pour preuve, ses combats dans le manga... si tu prends ceux contre Kakashi, il ne reste pas muet, ni même dans celui contre Jiraya et Sasuke juste avant (Tomes 16, 17 et 29). C'est vrai que l'on peut trouver facile qu'il se fasse avoir par la technique de la manipulation des ombres... Cependant, il s'est battu contre Jiraya et ensuite contre Naruto, c'est un être humain qui peut avoir une légère faiblesse (tu ne penses pas ?) et en plus il ne s'est pas fait complètement avoir vu qu'il s'est défait de cette technique par une permutation... (Relis le chapitre dernier si tu veux, et tu comprendras qu'il ne s'est pas fait avoir...). Pour ce qui est du fait qu'il n'utilise pas la technique de l'arcane lunaire, tu as la réponse dans le tome 29 du manga... (le fait d'utiliser les arcanes lunaire l'affaiblit énormément et il fait courrir un risque trés important à ses yeux - Chap. 257). Alors je suis désolé à mon tour mais ta critique ne colle pas non plus. :) Enfin, j'aimerai préciser que ce que tu lis est une fic qui est écrite par un simple amateur. Cette Fic suit l'idée que j'ai des personnages et l'orentation que j'ai envie de leur faire prendre. Je ne suis pas là pour faire un copié collé de l'oeuvre originale, ça n'aurait aucun sens.  
**-Odile :** Merci pour tout tes compliments.J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu. Je ne suis pas trés fort dans le domaine du romantisme, j'ai peur que ce chapitre ne reçoive pas beaucoup d'éloges... *snif*  
**-Kiwidori :** Je suis vraiment ému de voir ce que tu penses de ma fic, cependant tu verras qu'il y en a plein d'autre de vraiment géniale et bien mieux que les miennes... J'espère que tu continueras à lire la mienne avec autant d'envie...  
**-ULQUI SAMA :** Merci pour tes compliments et tes encouragements... J'espère que ça continuera à te plaire.  
_


	15. La réaction de Konoha

Bonjour tout le monde.  
Alors tout d'abord, je vous fais mes plus plates excuses pour ce retard monstrueux. Je sais que vous m'en voulais mais j'espère que vous lirez malgré tout ce chapitre. Espérant vous faire plaisir et surtout s'il vous plait laissez des review.

* * *

Naruto et Sakura se regardaient alors que tout deux se posaient dans la chambre de la med nin. Naruto après sa surprise de voir sa sœur de cœur dans une telle situation reprit un visage froid. Sakura, à la vue du changement de l'être qu'elle aimait décida de fixait les inconnus qui menaçaient Linrei.

Naruto allait prendre la parole quand un des ninjas ennemis pris la parole :

« Démon renard !! », sa voix était dure, « ne fait pas un geste ou nous la tuons et toi, traitre à ton rang pense à tes parents si tu tiens à eux… »

Sakura trembla à ces paroles mais avant que qui que ce soit ne réagissent, trois corps étaient étendus au sol et le dernier ne le touchait plus. En effet, Naruto le tenait à bout de bras et le menaçait d'un Kunai. Le ninja semblait abasourdit devant notre jeune héros.

« Comment… ? » commença-t-il avant d'être interrompu par une voix froide…

« Avec si peu de force, tu pensais vraiment pouvoir faire quelque chose contre moi ? » répliqua Naruto d'une voix au ton polaire.

Il ne le laissa pas répondre et l'assomma. Ce dernier tomba au sol sans bruit, les yeux grands ouverts dans lesquels on pouvait encore apercevoir de la surprise mais aussi une peur sans nom. Naruto se précipita en direction de Linrei.

Une fois à ses côtés, il la pris dans ses bras et commença à paniquer. En effet, sa sœur ne réagissait plus, elle était amorphe. Alors que Naruto perdait encore plus son sang froid et que du chakra commençait à dégager dangereusement de son corps, Sakura se rapprocha à son tour et posa la main sur le bras de son compagnon. Malgré une légère douleur à la main, elle résista et prononça distinctement :

« Ruptures ! »

Le résultat se fit immédiat. Linrei reprenait pied petit à petit. Naruto se calmait à fur et à mesure que Linrei récupérait. Au bout de quelques instant, Sakura, s'apercevant que Naruto n'était pas encore assez lucide, prit la parole.

« Linrei ? », commença-t-elle d'une voix douce, « Que s'est-il passé ? Mes parents, sais tu s'ils sont en danger et combien reste t'il de ninjas ? »

Linrei tourna la tête vers la jeune Kunoichi. Naruto semblait avoir reprit le dessus sur ses sentiments. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de brusquer sa sœur de cœur mais il fallait secourir les parents de sa bien aimé.

Il pausa alors ses deux mains sur les épaules de Linrei, la fixa droit dans les yeux et reprit sur un ton doux mais ferme.

« Linrei, concentre toi et dis nous ce qu'il s'est passé. Fait un effort… »

« Naruto… » l'interrompit Sakura mais elle se tue aussitôt.

En effet Naruto la fixait à son tour et elle voyait dans ses grand yeux bleu clair qu'il n'aimait pas faire ce qu'il faisait. Elle comprit que c'était pour ses parents qu'il agissait comme ça avec une des personne qui chérissait le plus sur cette terre, que s'était pour elle, Sakura, l'être qu'il avait toujours aimé sans retenue. Elle baissa son visage et se concentra pour empêcher une larme de quitter ses yeux.

« Linrei ? » insista Naruto.

Cette dernière ouvrit plus encore les yeux et le fixa à son tour. Elle semblait fatigué mais se concentra avant de dire faiblement :

« Draumr Kopa ! »

Cette fois, et contrairement à Naruto quand il prononçait les même mots, la salle prie une couleur vert pâle. Des images commençaient à apparaître devant leurs yeux.

_Début des souvenirs._

Linrei était dans la chambre de Sakura. Elle venait de remplacer « sa rivale ». En effet, elle avait pris la place et l'apparence de Sakura afin de lui permettre de rejoindre Naruto, l'homme qu'elle aimait en secret, secret qu'elle s'était jurée de garder que pour elle. Elle s'allongea dans le lit, les yeux grand ouvert, fixant le plafond. On pouvait apercevoir de la tristesse dans son regard.

Dans la chambre, on commençait à apercevoir comme une brume envahir l'espace doucement, Linrei ne remarquait rien, elle semblait trop concentrer sur ses pensées. Cette brume commençait à envahir toute la pièce. Lorsque Linrei s'en rendit compte, il était trop tard. Sakura et Naruto voyaient qu'elle essayait de lutter mais en vain.

« Bombe paralysante inodore. » souffla Naruto à l'oreille de Sakura.

Cette dernière confirma d'un geste de la tête et continua d'observer. Elle avait déjà observé ces pratiques à quelques part mais n'arrivait pas à se souvenir où ?

Une fois que le gaz s'était complètement dissipé, quatre hommes rentrèrent dans la pièce. Avant d'avancer vers leur victime, on entendit quelqu'un prendre la parole de l'extérieur de la chambre.

« Souvenez vous, » commença la voix dure, « ne lui faite rien avant que le démon renard ne soit là ! Rappelez vous du plan : une fois qu'il est revenu, immobilisait le et tuez là devant ces yeux. Le jeune Haruno est la personne qu'il aime… Il ne pourra plus contenir son démon et sera exterminé par ceux qu'il appelle ses amis. »

De là où était Naruto et Sakura, on pouvait entendre un ricanement de l'individu qui venait de prononcer ces mots, vite accompagné par les autres ninjas. Cette fois c'est Sakura qui commençait à perdre pied, elle serrait ses poings tellement fort que ses phalanges commençait à craquer. Naruto lui posa une main sur l'épaule et lui fit un sourire réconfortant. Sakura se calma légèrement.

Les quatre ninjas s'approchaient maintenant de Linrei. Un léger POP se fit entendre et on pu voir dans les yeux des quatre hommes, d'abord de la surprise mais ensuite une haine sans nom. Devant eux se tenait maintenant Linrei et non Sakura comme ils avaient prévu. L'un d'eux prit la parole, il semblait stressé.

« Qu'allons nous faire ? Ce n'est pas la fille… Comment allons nous dire ça à … »

« Ce n'est rien ! » le coupa un deuxième, « J'ai entendu dire qu'il la considérait comme sa sœur, ça marchera pareil ! »

« Et si ça ne marche pas ? » demanda un troisième.

« Alors, on le tuera nous même… Ce n'est qu'un sale démon, il ne peut rien contre nous… »

A ces mots Naruto ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en repensant à quelle vitesse il s'en était débarrassé.

'Bande d'idiots' pensa-t-il

_Fin des souvenirs_

La chambre reprit une apparence normale. Naruto sentit que Linrei commençait à s'effondrer. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'allongea sur le lit de Sakura. Il s'approcha de son visage et souffla avec une voix rempli de fraternité :

« Repose toi, Nee chan. Je vais régler leur compte à ceux d'en bas et je reviendrai m'occuper de toi. C'est promis… »

Naruto lui tourna le dos et commença à se diriger vers la porte lorsqu'il senti qu'on l'attrapait par le bras. Il se retourna pour voir Linrei qui le regardait dans les yeux. Avec les dernières forces qui lui restait elle prononça ses dernières paroles avant de tomber dans un coma réparateur.

« Tsunade ! Va chercher Tsunade ! »

Naruto ne comprit pas sur le coup.

'Pourquoi veut-elle que j'aille chercher Hokage Sama ? Je n'ai pas le temps ? Ou alors il faut qu'elle la soigne…' pensait à toute vitesse Naruto.

« Naruto ? » intervint Sakura, « Elle a raison ! Si j'ai raison, ce son des ninjas de Konoha même qui sont contre nous. »

Sakura avait un ton ferme, mais quand Naruto l'observa dans les yeux, il nota une certaine tristesse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as Sakura ? » demanda-t-il

« … Rien ! Je vais joindre Tsunade sensei de suite ! »

Alors que Naruto observait Sakura peu convaincu de sa réponse; cette dernière fit une série de mudras et une lame de chakra s'échappa de son corps. Naruto allait prendre la parole lorsque Sakura l'interrompit.

« Elle arrive ! »

Une seconde après de la fumée se dissipait dans la pièce. Alors que Tsunade apparaissait, cette dernière avant de parler à voix haute s'apperçu qu'il se passait quelque chose.

« Sakura ? Naruto ? » commença-t-elle d'une voix pausée. « Que s'est il passé ? »

« Sensei, ces hommes ont attaquer Linrei dans le but que Naruto se déchaine et qu'il devienne incontrôlable. Je pense que ce sont des ninjas du villages et il en reste au salon menaçant mes parents. »

Tsunade avait le visage froid. On voyait qu'elle contenait sa rage. Naruto prit alors la parole :

« Hokage Sama… Je vais allez m'occuper d'eux mais je veux que vous soyez là pour témoigner que j'ai défendu les parents de Sakura et non pas que j'ai agressé des ninjas de Konoha. »

Tsunade le regarda droit dans les yeux. Naruto semblait déterminé, elle commençait à avoir peur de sa réaction. Notre jeune héros sembla s'en apercevoir. Il lui fit alors un sourire et précisa :

« Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque Hokage Sama, mais ne vous faites pas de soucis, je les épargnerai. Tout comme ces quatre là… »

« D'accord Naruto, je te fais confiance. Alors allons-y ! » lui répondit-elle.

Les trois ninjas descendirent d'un étage avec une grande discrétion. Alors qu'il s'approchaient de la porte du salon ils pouvaient entendre les ninjas menaçant les parent de la jeune med nin se disputer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il font ? Ca devrait déjà avoir commencé ? » Disait l'un.

« Calme toi ! Tu nous tapes sur le système. Si t'es là pour pleurnicher, tu peux partir. » Répondit l'autre sur un ton dur.

« Quoi ? Tu veux que je te fasse pleurnicher justement… »

« Et bien viens, je t'attends ! »

« Calmez vous vous deux ! » dit d'un ton ferme un troisième.

C'est à ce moment là que Naruto décida de rentrer dans la pièce. Il y avait cinq ninjas autour d'un autre qui semblait être le chef. Les parents de Sakura étaient sur les tatamis, ligotés et bâillonnés. Naruto s'avança doucement vers les cinq ninjas qui le menaçait maintenant d'un kunai.

« Alors ils ont échoué ! » commença le sixième, supposé être le chef. « Et bien, c'est dommage, TUEZ LE !!! »

Les cinq ninjas se jetèrent sur Naruto. Ce dernier fit une série de mudra et annonça d'une voix forte :

« Ninpo : Multiclonage Supra ! »

'Comme au bon vieux temps.' pensa le jeune ninja.

Plus de cent Naruto apparurent alors dans le salon des Haruno. Il y en avait partout, sur les murs, le plafond, partout. Sakura et Tsunade s'était faites éjecter du salon mais à la plus grande surprise de Sakura, ses parents étaient à côté d'elle.

A l'intérieur du salon, on entendait les cinq ninjas hurler des insultes de tout genre contre Naruto. A chaque fois qu'il hurlait le mot « démons » ou « sale Renard » Sakura serait ses poings. Ce qu'elle ne voyait pas c'est que Tsunade bouillait autant qu'elle.

Naruto qui avait décidé de s'amuser avec ses ennemis, sortit du salon qu'au bout de quelques minutes. Il s'approcha de Tsunade pendant que Sakura s'occupait de ses parents.

« Ils sont tous vivant ! » dit alors Naruto affichant un grand sourire qui détendit aussitôt l'Hokage. « Cependant leur chef a eu le temps de s'enfuir. »

Tsunade allait prendre la parole lorsqu'elle fut interrompu par un cri de rage :

« RHAAAAA ! SORS DE LA DEMON ! SORS DE CHEZ MOI RENARD DEGENERE ! »

Naruto perdit aussitôt son sourire. Il baissa la tête et Tsunade pu voir une lame couler sur la joue de son petit frère de cœur.

'c'en est trop. Comment se permet-il de dire ça… Cette fois Naruto, je vais m'en mêler, que tu le veuille ou non.' pensa Tsunade tout en se retournant.

Elle n'eu pas le temps d'agir cependant. Un CLAC énorme se fit entendre.

Sakura venait de gifler son père. Cependant, il était trop tard. Naruto observa Sakura, puis Tsunade et enfin le père de sa bien aimée.

« Tsunade nee chan, occupe toi de Linrei s'il te plait. »demanda alors Naruto avec une voix remplie de tristesse. « Sakura, je suis désolé mais je pense que ton père ne m'acceptera jamais… Je ne pourrai pas te rendre heureuse si tu dois te séparer de tes parents. »

Un silence s'installa. Le père de Sakura semblait surpris de la réaction de celui qu'il considère comme un démon. Le porteur de Kyubi fit une série de Mudra avant de disparaitre.

Avant que la fumée due au départ de Naruto n'est finie de s'estomper on entendit.

« Au revoir Sakura ! »

Quelques secondes après un POP se fit entendre dans la chambre de Sakura. Tsunade, très inquiète, se hâta de monter les marche. Avant de la suivre Sakura dévisagea son père et dit d'une voix polaire.

« Si je l'ai perdu, je ne te pardonnerai jamais… »

Elle monta à la suite de Tsunade. Haruno Sénior ne comprenait plus rien.

'Comment se fait-il que je me suis senti si mal quand cet Uzumaki a parlé ? Qu'ai-je fait ? Sakura ? » Pensa-t-il.

Il se retourna vers sa femme pour y chercher du soutien mais ne vit qu'une grande tristesse dans les yeux de cette dernière. Il se fixèrent quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne se décide de prendre la parole.

« Il nous sauve la vie ! Tu le traite de démon ! J'ai honte de l'admettre mais tu me dégoûte ! Sois heureux si tu ne perd que ta fille… »

Elle se leva et se retira dans le salon. L'homme avait été choqué par le ton froid qu'avait employé sa femme. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, des larmes s'échappèrent sans qu'il ne puisse les contrôler.

A l'étage, Tsunade se tenait à la porte de la chambre quand Sakura la rejoint.

Linrei n'était plus là. Elle avait disparu, elle avait suivi Naruto !

* * *

Encore une fois, je suis navré d'avoir mis tant de temps à poster ce chapitre. J'avoue que j'avais perdu ma motivation du début. Enfin, je me relance et je vous promet de poster de nouveaux chapitres si vous continuez à aimer cette fic.

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! Je sais que ce chapitre laisse beaucoup de chose en suspens mais j'ai l'intention de répondre à toutes vos questions (enfin j'espère... lol)

**_Réponse aux Reviews :_**

**Mini-Yuya : **Et voila enfin la suite.... Tu me dis que tu me détestais à la fin du dernier chapitre. Et bien, pendant l'attente du quinzième t'as vraiment du me haïr. J'espère que tu continueras à lire cette fic et que tu continueras à me faire part de tes commentaires toujours aussi vivant...  
**Jubi : **J'ai enfin trouver une excuse à mon retard. En fait c'est ta review qui m'a fait super peur et j'ai pas osé continuer. Comment ça je n'assume pas ??? lol  
**Kiwidori : **Voila enfin la suite... Bonne lecture.  
**Drakau : **J'espère que ce chapitre te plais et que tu vas continuer à me faire part de ton avis critique qui m'aide bien pour cette fic.  
**Classher : **Merci pour ton commentaire... Je confirme : "Draumr Kopa" veut bien dire "Par le regard du rêve". Encore merci pour ta remarque. J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu.  
**Guitaraddict :** Alors que dire de ta review... Je suis très content que ma fic te plaise... Par contre tu me dis qu'il y a quelque chose qui te dérange dans ma manière d'écrire mais que tu n'arrive pas à dire quoi... Alors si Itachi ne t'as pa rattrappé et tué, essaye de me dire ce qui te dérange, ça va peut être permettre de m'améliorer. De plus, tu propose d'aller voir ta fic (ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas contre le fait que tu te fasse de la pub. Si ça peut rendre service à d'autres "auteur" et bien tant mieux) mais le problème c'est que comme tu n'es pas quelqu'un d'inscrit sur (dumoins sous ce pseudo...) et bien dis moi ou elle est et je me ferai un grand plaisir d'aller la lire.  
**Saroura92 : **Merci pour ta review. En ce qui concerne la non réaction de Sakura sur le fait que Naruto est prince de "Du Weldenvarden" (:-)), comme tu peux le comprendre maintenant, ils n'ont pas eu grand moment pour se parler. Et peut être ils n'en auront plus, qui sait ? (Moi peut être !!!!)  
**Fabio49770 :** Alors, voila déja un nouveau chapitre... Pour la fin, et bien va falloir attendre encore un peu :-)


	16. Le Complôt

_Et bonjour tout le monde._

_Voilà mon nouveau chapitre... J'espère qu'il vous plaira il laisse apparaître de nouvelle possibilités pour la suite de la fic..._

_Par contre, s'il vous plais, n'hésitez pas à faire des commentaires, à me laisser une review quoi. Depuis les trois derniers chapitres, je reçois beaucoup moins de review et je me demande si ma fic plait ou pas... Alors, je vous en prie LAISSAIENT UNE REVIEW !!!_

* * *

Un homme d'un âge mur avançait dans une forêt sombre. Il semblait égaré mais aussi très tendu. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait inquiéter de la sorte un voyageur. Il s'arrêta d'un seul coup, se mit en position défensive et sortit une arme d'une pochette accrochée à sa jambe. C'était un kunai, alors cet homme était un ninja qui a repéré un danger.

Environ cinq secondes après ce changement d'attitude, trois hommes apparurent. Ils semblaient être aussi des combattants, mais pas des ninjas. En effet, ils avaient de longs sabres effilés et si on les regardait de près, on pouvait voir qu'ils étaient d'une beauté inimaginable. De plus, leurs oreilles étaient plus étirées que la normale et ils avaient de long cheveux noirs. Un autre détail était frappant, ils avaient la peau noire, ténébreuse…

Après s'être observé quelques secondes, l'un des assaillants pris la parole.

« Toi, Humain ! Malgré que t'es l'air fort, sache que tu n'iras pas plus loin… »

« Laissez moi passer, je vous en pris, je suis venu pour chercher de l'aide auprès du peuple du Du Weldenvarden… Je connais Naru… »

« Tais-toi, Humain, » le coupa froidement un autre des assaillant tout en pointant sa lame vers le ninja, « nos accord avec Konoha sont rompus, nous ne sommes plus alliés… Et maintenant prépare toi à mourir ! »

A ces mots le ninja trembla, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas faire le poids contre ces êtres qu'il pensait être des elfes.

_'Cette fois, c'est la fin. J'ai échoué, mon village court à sa perte et je ne pourrai pas sauver ma fille…'_ pensa-t-il tout en fermant les yeux, se livrant à son sort.

Cependant, un bruit sourd lui fit rouvrir les yeux. Devant lui, de dos, se tenait une personne avec de long cheveux blonds teintés de rouge en leurs pointes. Cet homme venait de sauver la vie du ninja de Konoha en bloquant le sabre ennemi.

Au même moment les deux autres Elfes l'entourèrent et le menacèrent. Le sauveur , loin de paraître perturbé prit la parole d'un ton calme.

« Cet homme cherche de l'aide auprès de notre peuple ! Vous vous pensez supérieur à Shinrei Hokage pour déterminer si notre peuple va l'aider ou non ! »

« Nous avons reçu l'ordre de ne plus laisser passer des ninjas de Konoha, tu devrais être au courant ! » répondit un des Elfes sur un ton cassant.

En réponse, le sauveur le fixa dangereusement, tout en laissant sortir du Chakra. Le ninja, toujours derrière pouvait voir les cheveux de l'homme qui venait de le sauver se colorer de rouge progressivement. S'il pouvait voir la réaction de ses agresseurs, il aurait été plus que surpris.

En effet, deux de ses agresseurs reculaient. Ils semblaient effrayés. Celui qui avait répondu et qui n'avait encore pas bougé, semblait hypnotisé et terrorisé.

« Tu connais Aidail, l'Etoile du Matin ? » demanda le sauveur.

« Oui, oui, porteur du Grand Seigneur ! » répondit l'Elfe, les deux autres s'agenouillant.

« Et bien, guerrier, suis ton Wyrd ! Gedwey Ignasia ! »

A ces mots, deux lames bleues sortirent de ses armes. Les deux combattants se faisaient face maintenant. Un combat commença alors devant les yeux du ninjas. Il était stupéfait, les deux hommes semblaient danser. Chaque coup d'épée dégageait une force surhumaine. Le combat semblait équilibré, mais un observateur au regard aiguisé remarquerait que l'homme aux lames bleues semblait s'amuser. Au bout de quelques minutes, le porteur de sabre s'effondra à genoux. Il semblait épuisé alors que l'homme considéré comme un sauveur par le ninja de Konoha se tenait debout, pointant Aidail sous la gorge de son vis-à-vis.

« Alors, Guetteur de l'Ombre, te rappelles tu de ta mission dorénavant ? » demanda le gagnant.

« Oui… ! Porteur du grand Seigneur, … je m'en rappelle ! » répondit le vaincu, essayant de reprendre son souffle.

« Bien ! Toi et tes hommes reprenez vos taches, je vais amener ce ninja auprès d'Hikage sama. »

Les trois Elfes noirs disparurent alors que l'homme aux cheveux avec des pointes rouges se retournait face au ninja de Konoha. Ce dernier se rapprochait de l'homme, cependant il s'arrêta aussitôt.

En effet l'homme qui lui faisait face avait les traits du visage fermé.

« Merci à vous ! » commença à dire le ninja.

« Ce n'est rien ! Venez, je vous mène à l'Hikage, elle vous attend ! »

Le jeune se retourna et commençait à s'avancer quand le ninja reprit.

« Excusez mon impolitesse, mais j'ai l'impression que l'on s'est déjà vu… Je suis… »

« Je sais qui vous êtes, Haruno sama… » le coupa le jeune blond sans se retourner d'une voix qu'on sentait qu'il avait du mal à maîtriser. « Et oui, on se connait. Cependant, au risque de me répéter, suivez moi, Hikage sama vous attend. »

« Mais qui êtes vous ? » insista le ninja borné.

« Ecoutez moi bien… » reprit le jeune blond en se retournant avec une voix maintenant polaire. « Je ne vous ai pas sauvé des Guetteurs de l'Ombre car je le souhaitais mais par ce qu'on me l'a ordonné. Comprenez bien que moi, Naruto Uzumaki, ne vous souhaite aucun bonheur alors tachez de me suivre si vous ne voulez pas avoir à faire à nouveau avec les Guetteurs. Ma mission est accomplie; comprenez le bien… »

Haruno sénior avait senti énormément de haine dans le ton de son vis-à-vis, mais à aucun moment, il n'avait senti sa vie menacée. Il avait comprit que Naruto n'allait pas l'agresser. Il se remit en marche aussitôt malgré le fait qu'il avait énormément de choses à dire au jeune Naruto. Il savait que ce dernier n'était pas prêt à lui parler alors il entama une longue course dans la forêt essayant de ne pas perdre son sauveur.

Naruto sautait de branche en branche. Il sentait qu'il était tendu, qu'il n'arrivait pas à garder son calme.

_'Mais pourquoi tante Shinrei m'a envoyé chercher cet homme. Elle sait que je le déteste et je suis sur qu'elle-même ne l'aime pas'_

_'**Naruto reste calme…'**_ répondit Kyubi.

_'Kyubi ? Me dis pas que tu prends la défense de cet homme ?'_

_'**Non Naruto, ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dis… Je pense à la mission, n'oublie pas qu'elle concerne Konoha…'**_

_'Je ne l'oublie pas, mais Konoha m'a rejeté alors en quoi je lui suis redevable'_

_'**Patience petit Ninja, patience est mère de la maîtrise de soi…'**_

Derrière, le père de Sakura était lui aussi plongé dans ces souvenirs.

_Flash Back_

Sakura et Tsunade sont dans la chambre de la première. Naruto vient de partir de chez Sakura et Linrei l'a suivi. Mais où sont-ils passés ?

Sakura allait sortir de la chambre lorsque trois PLOP se firent entendre. Sakura se retourna rapidement espérant voir Naruto.

Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise deux anbus étaient aux côtés de Tsunade. Ils avaient un bras chacun sur les épaules de la Godaime Hokage. Sakura ne comprenait plus rien. Le troisième anbu faisait face à la jeune Haruno.

Il attaqua soudainement la jeune Med nin. Cette dernière tomba au sol. A cette vision, Tsunade ne pu se contenir.

« Vous, anbus de ce village ou non, vous allez périr ce jour ! » sa voix était étonnement pausé.

Un combat titanesque débuta alors entre l'Hokage et les trois anbus. La maison des Haruno ne supporta pas longtemps les coups de l'Hokage et fut presque complètement détruite. Tsunade était concentrée sur son combat. Ses adversaires étaient très compétant et lui donnaient du fil à retordre.

De par sa concentration elle ne vit pas un quatrième homme intervenir. Il la frappa au sternum se qui la fit s'agenouiller. Les trois anbus arrêtèrent aussitôt le combat et la maîtrisèrent au sol. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, si elle fut surprise, elle ne le montra pas.

« Danzo ! Je me doutais que c'était toi… ! Tu veux donc tant le poste d'Hokage que tu es prêt à tant de coups sournois ? »

« Et bien Princesse des Limaces, pour qui me prends tu ? Ton poste ne m'intéresse pas, pas encore du moins… »

Cette fois, Tsunade fut surprise… Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette réponse. La dernière chose qu'elle vit se fut un iris rouge avec deux virgule noire la fixer.

Un jour après cet évènement, Tsunade était sur la terrasse du bâtiment de l'Hokage. Tous les ninjas de Konoha étaient regroupés devant leur Hokage en réponse à son appel.

Tsunade prit alors la parole :

« Ninjas de Konoha, je vous donne l'ordre d'arrêter Naruto Uzumaki. Ce ninja… »

« Hokage Sama pourquoi cette nouvelle ? Que ce passe t'il ? » l'interrompit un ninja aux cheveux gris, Kakashi.

« Kakashi, ceci est un ordre de votre Hokage. Uzumaki est un criminel de rang S. Il a gravement blessée neuf ninjas de Konoha et a agressé la famille Haruno. »

Après cette déclaration, un silence de mort s'installa dans l'audience. Chacun était dans ses pensées. Tsunade brisa ce silence avec ces derniers mots.

« Vous tous, moi, Tsunade, sixième Hokage de Konoha, vous ordonne de ramener Naruto Uzumaki mort ou vif. Dispersion ! »

Tous les ninjas quittèrent l'Hokage.

Deux jours plus tard, deux ninjas présents lors du discours de Tsunade étaient à l'hôpital. Ils était entre la vie et la mort. Dans le village, tout le monde disait qu'ils avaient affronté le « Démon Renard ». La haine envers Naruto qui s'était amoindrie depuis quelques temps reprenait de la force.

En pleine nuit, Kakashi rencontra Shizune assise sur les marches du bâtiment de l'Hokage. Des larmes silencieuse coulait le long de ses joues. Kakashi, à cette vision, sentit son cœur se serrer. Il s'approcha de l'élue de son cœur, s'assit à ses côtés et prit la parole quelques minutes plus tard.

« Shizune san, que se passe t'il ? »

« Oh Kakashi… Je ne reconnais plus Tsunade. Cette après midi, lorsque je lui ai demandé une nouvelle fois si elle était sure de ce qu'elle faisait vis-à-vis de Naruto… Elle est rentrée dans une colère noire… Elle a tout détruit dans son bureau. »

Voyant que Kakashi n'intervenait pas, elle reprit alors avec une voix sure :

« Je suis sure qu'il se passe quelque chose. Tsunade aimait Naruto comme son frère, jamais elle n'aurait pris une telle décision. »

« Ecoute, je vais mener mon enquête de mon côté. J'attendais que Sakura reprenne conscience. Elle a peut être des informations au sujet de ce qui s'est passé chez elle. »

« Au sujet de Sakura, tu dois savoir… »

Shizune ne put finir sa phrase, deux anbus étaient devant le couple. Kakashi se leva pour demander ce qu'il se passait.

« Il ne se passe rien Kakashi Senpai ? Shizune sama est attendue par Hokage sama. Shizune sama si vous le permettez… »

Le premier anbu s'écarta et le deuxième lui faisait signe de le suivre. Kakashi avait pensé qu'elle ne voulait pas les suivre. Le lendemain, elle était à l'hôpital. Son état n'était pas très grave mais elle ne pouvait pas sortir ni recevoir de visite sur ordre de l'Hokage.

Kakashi, dés ce moment, se pausa beaucoup de questions. De plus il s'inquiétait énormément pour Shizune et à chaque fois qu'il était dans le bureau de l'Hokage il ne pouvait pas parler à Tsunade. En effet, à chaque fois soit un anbu de la racine était là, soit leur chef, Danzo lui-même, était présent. De plus, il ne restait pas plus d'un jour au village. Dés qu'il avait fait son rapport de mission, il en recevait un nouvelle sur laquelle il lui était précisé que si l'occasion se présentait, il devait ramener Naruto Uzumaki mort ou vif.

Ca faisait une semaine que ce cinéma durait. Kakashi revenait d'une mission lorsqu'il tomba dans une embuscade. Il reconnu ses ennemis comme des anbus. Kakashi était épuisé, il avait eu une mission dure, et il les enchainait une à une. Le combat pris alors l'avantage des anbus jusqu'à qu'une personne que Kakashi n'attendait plus s'interposa. Naruto était maintenant entre les anbus et son sensei. Il ne réfléchit pas une minute et contre attaqua.

Kakashi assista à la défaite des anbus et à la mort de deux d'entre eux. Naruto se retourna et aida son sensei à se relever.

« Parrain ! » la voix de Naruto était triste, « Désolé de vous avoir mis dans une telle situation ! »

« Naruto, dis moi ce qu'il se passe ? Je ne comprend plus rien ? » Kakashi, contrairement à son habitude commençait à perdre son sang froid.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment, j'ai été contacté par Jiraya sensei qui m'a appris que j'étais recherché par tous les ninjas de Konoha. En fait, je me rendait au village pour avoir plus de renseignement quand j'ai été attaquer par des anbus de Konoha. Sous le coup de la surprise, j'ai faillit me faire avoir mais Shikamaru est venu à mon secours. Ce dernier m'a donné plus d'information et m'a appris pourquoi on me recherchait. Est-ce vraiment par ce qu'on dit que j'ai attaqué la maison des Haruno ? Est-ce vraiment Tsunade qui dit ça ? Et Sakura, que dit-elle ? »

Kakashi le regardait dans les yeux, il voyait que Naruto ne mentait pas. Il souffla et répondit à Naruto avec une voix calme.

« Naruto, écoutes moi. Je ne comprends pas trop ce qu'il se passa au village mais ce n'est pas clair du tout. Tsunade n'est pas dans son état normal et il m'est impossible de lui parler seul à seul. Sakura est retenue dans une chambre de l'hôpital depuis que t'es parti et je ne sais pas si elle va bien. Shizune aussi est retenue et contre son grés, j'en suis sur maintenant. »

« Bien, sensei, et si on se rendait à Konoha, nous aurons des réponses! »

« NON !!! » Kakashi avait dit ce mot alors qu'il avait été clamé par une personne que Naruto connaissait très bien.

« Hikage Sama ? Pourquoi es tu là avec l'armée royale ? » dit d'une voix étonné notre jeune héros.

« Nous venons de recevoir un message nous prévenant que tu avais été mis à mort par Konoha. Il n'est plus question pour eux de te ramener mort ou vif. Maintenant ils ne veulent que ta mort ? »

Naruto était sous le choc ainsi que Kakashi. Cependant ce dernier reprit ses esprits rapidement.

« Et vous comptez attaquer mon village ? »

« Qui êtes vous pour vous adresser ainsi à moi ? » répondit d'une voix froide Shinrei accompagnée de ses gardiens qui menaçaient maintenant Kakashi de grande lance.

« Shinrei ! » s'interposa Naruto « Cet homme est mon parrain, ce n'est pas un ennemi ! Fais moi confiance. »

« Hikage sama ? » reprit Kakashi d'une voix calme et respectueuse. Voyant que Shinrei le laissa continuer, « Je ne veux aucun mal à Naruto, jamais je n'en serai capable. Laissez moi retournez dans mon village, je vais essayer de combattre le mal qui s'y est infiltré. Attendez un mois et je vous donnerez une explication à tous ces faits. »

Shinrei réfléchissait énormément et ça se voyait. Naruto semblait abattu.

« D'accord ! Je vous laisse un mois et si d'ici là je n'ai pas de nouvelles, on attaquera et vous massacrerons ! »

« Hai ! » répondit Kakashi avant de se retourner vers Naruto.

« Sois patient, tu pourras bientôt revenir parmi nous et retrouver Sakura ! »

A ces dernières paroles, Kakashi comprit qu'il avait fait une erreur !

« Kakashi sensei ! Ne vous trompez pas. » La voix de Naruto était glaciale, « Il n'y a que vous, Jiraya et un ou deux autres du village que je respecte. Toute autre personne de Konoha, Sakura et maintenant Tsunade aussi, si elles sont devant moi et cherche à me faire du tord, je les attaquerai comme s'ils appartenaient à l'Akatsuki ! »

Kakashi remarqua que malgré le ton glacial employé par Naruto, ses yeux le trahissaient. Cependant il n'insista pas.

_'Je vais comprendre qui tire les ficelles et ensuite je te ferais voir que t'as tord et tu reviendras parmi nous, pauvres fous que nous sommes.'_ se promit alors mentalement Kakashi avant de retourner vers son village.

Quand il rentra dans le bureau de Tsunade, il remarqua de suite que l'anbus présent dans la pièce était mal à l'aise. Cependant, il ne fit aucune remarque. Une fois son rapport terminé, cette fois, Tsunade ne lui donna pas une autre maison. Une fois sortit du bureau, il se dirigea vers la résidence des Haruno.

La maison était surveillée par des anbus mais Kakashi avait assez d'expérience pour s'en débarrasser sans trop d'effort. Une fois à l'intérieur, il se dirigea discrètement vers le salon. Il y retrouva alors le père et la mère de Sakura à genoux, dans un état second. Kakashi comprit qu'ils étaient dans un Genjutsu. Il s'approcha d'eux, fit quelques mudras avant d'annoncer :

« Rupture ! »

Les parents de Sakura reprirent alors conscience d'où ils étaient. Passées les quelques secondes de surprise, Kakashi et les Haruno commencèrent à discuter sur les évènements. En effet, le père de Sakura s'en voulait de son comportement et désirait connaître l'homme qui l'avait sauvé et dont sa fille s'était éprise.

De plus, il ne savait pas pourquoi sa fille était toujours à l'hôpital. Il s'en inquiétait et quand Kakashi lui avait fait un résumé des jours qui avaient suivi, il s'était porté tout de suite volontaire pour aider et faire reconnaitre la vérité.

_Fin du Flash Back_

Naruto suivi du père de Sakura étaient maintenant devant une demeure imposante ne faisant qu'une avec un arbre millénaire. Naruto fit alors un signe au père de Sakura avant d'ajouter.

« Vous êtes devant la demeure d'Hikage sama. Au revoir ! »

« J'aimerais que l'on discute une fois cette entrevue avec Hikage sama terminée. »

Naruto allait répondre non lorsque Monsieur Haruno finit par dire.

« Je vous en pris Uzumaki sama ! »

Personne ne lui avait jamais autant montré de respect et venant de la part de quelqu'un qui, pas longtemps avant, le traitait de sale démon, Naruto n'en était que plus perturbé. Il accepta alors…

_'**Tu as bien fait Naruto Kun !'**_

Naruto regarda alors le père de Sakura rentrer dans la demeure de sa tante.

_'Je l'espère Kyubi, je l'espère !'_ répondit alors Naruto

* * *

_Et voilà, ce 16ème chapitre est terminé... J'epère que vous avez aimé... Alors si c'est le cas ou non, laisser moi une REVIEW. Je prends tout, le positif comme le négatif et je répond à tout le monde le chapitre suivant. Les reviews c'est le moteur de motivation du pauvre auteur de fan fic sans talent que je suis... ALORS dite moi ce que vous en pensez s'il vous plait..._

_**Réponse aux (2) Reviews (qui m'ont fait chaud au coeur) :**_

_**Juubi :** Alors, tout d'abord, je m'escuse auprès de tout les lecteurs de ma fic, en effet ce n'est pas la faute de Juubi si j'ai mis super longtemps à poster entre le chapitre 14 et 15. Je ne voulais pas te facher HO grand manitou des reviews... Enfin voilà la suite en espérant que ça te plait... D'après toi, quelle va être la suite ? Naruto va t'il un jour réintégrer Konoha ? Et Sakura... ?  
**Mike :** Ca me fait plaisir que tu aime ma fic... Comme tu dis, l'attente est un peu longue mais j'espère que ça ne t'empèchera pas de lire la suite et de continuer à me donner ton avis._

_**A tous ceux qui ont mis ma fic dans leur favoris :** Un grand merci à vous, ça me fait très plaisir... N'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui vous a motivé à le faire si vous ne l'avez pas déjà dit..._

_A BIENTÔT_


	17. Rédemption

_Et bonjour tout le monde, voici enfin le 17ème chapitre de cette fic. J'espère que ça vou plaira. De nouvelles informations sont données ici._

_Bonne lecture et n'oubiez pas, dites moi ce que vous en pensez (Review please)_

* * *

Naruto restait devant la demeure de l'Hikage. Il était toujours sous le choc des mots employés par le père de Sakura.

'Uzumaki Sama ! Uzumaki Sama !' se répétait - il. 'Je n'en reviens pas, que c'est il donc passé pour un tel changement !'

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Naruto sentit qu'il était observé. Il reprit donc conscience de la réalité. Il pu voir les deux gardes devant l'entrée de la demeure de Shinrei qui l'observaient. Ils sourirent dés que Naruto les remarqua. Notre jeune blond leur répondu d'un sourire éclatant, écartant toute confusion qu'il pourrait ressentir. Après un signe de tête, il leur tourna le dos et fit une rapide série de mudras.

« Futon : Le déplacement de l'air ! » dit-il dans un souffle avant de s'élancer dans les arbres.

Ca faisait cinq minutes qu'il sautait de branches en branches avant de s'arrêter sur une falaise. Elle lui rappelait la falaise des Hokage de Konoha. Il s'assit et rentra en transe. Il aimait vraiment cet exercice, ça lui permettait de se décontracter et de parler avec Kyubi.

'**Naruto Kun, je te sens vraiment perturbé…' **commença Kyubi au bout de quelques instants. **'J'ai sondé le ninja Haruno, il était franc quand il s'est adressé à toi !'**

'Je ne sais pas ! Qu'est-ce qui me dit qu'il ne recherche aucun intérêt ?' répondit Naruto sur un ton encore un peu irrité. 'Même toi, tu ne peux pas me le certifier !'

'**En effet, et puis tout dépend quel intérêt il recherche et ça tu ne le saura qu'après votre conversation.'**

'Ouais !!!!' répondit nonchalamment le porteur du Renard.

'**Allez arrête de stresser, rappelle toi que tu n'es pas seul… Tu ne le sera plus jamais… Tu as des amis sur qui tu peux compter'**

'A part toi, je ne sais pas vraiment si j'en ai…' répondit de mauvaise fois Naruto

'**Arrête ça !'** l'interrompit Kyubi **'Tu sais très bien que c'est faut. Tu as des amis ici, de la famille même et t'as aussi des amis à Konoha'** Naruto voulu l'interrompre… **'NE M'INTERROMP PAS, jeune ninja… Il est temps que tu réagisses. Tu t'isoles de plus en plus, combien de temps ça fait que tu n'as pas adressé la parole à Linrei ?'**

A ces mots durs de la part du Grand Seigneur, Naruto prit une claque mentale. Il essaya alors de se justifier.

'Je n'ai pas changé mon comportement avec Linrei… Tu dis n'importe quoi !'

'**N'oublie pas à qui tu parles !' **

Sur ces paroles, Kyubi plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Naruto. Tout devint flou.

_Flash back - Après le départ de Naruto et Linrei de Konoha._

Naruto apparut à l'orée de la forêt des Elfes, à la frontière du « Du Weldenvarden ». Il allait y pénétrer lorsque un deuxième PLOP le surprit. Il se retourna pour voir Linrei qui s'avançait vers lui difficilement. Il courra vers elle pour la rattraper quand il remarqua qu'elle allait s'effondrer. Linrei le regarda alors dans les yeux, Naruto pouvait y voir de la tristesse mais aussi des reproches.

« Pourquoi me regardes tu comme ça ? » demanda-t-il

« Je te regarde comme tout les peureux que je connais ! Je ne savais pas que tu étais lâche au point d'abandonner Sakura comme ça ! » Dit elle sur un ton froid.

Naruto n'en revenait pas. Jamais celle qu'il considérait comme sa sœur de cœur ne lui avait parlé comme ça. Il la lâcha alors et recula.

« Co… Co… Mment ? » bredouilla-t-il. « Qu'est-ce qu'il te prends ? »

« Tu as eu toute les chances possibles pour séduire l'élue de ton cœur et au moindre problème, tu déguerpis comme le premier des derniers… »

Cette fois Naruto n'arriva pas à se contenir, il voyait toute les images défiler dans sa tête. Le père de Sakura qui lui hurlait dessus, qui le traitait de démon ; les ninjas qu'il venait de combattre qui ne lui témoignaient que de l'animosité ; et maintenant Linrei qui le traitait de lâche. Kyubi aussi avait du mal à se maîtriser, trop d'émotions fortes étaient portées par son jinchuriki.

Une aura rouge entoura alors Naruto, ses cheveux étaient complètement rouge, ses yeux aussi avec une pupille ténébreuse… Il s'avançait vers Linrei qui comprenait qu'elle avait peut être fait une erreur. En effet, que Naruto s'énerve, c'était ce qu'elle avait cherché, elle voulait le faire réagir. Mais si le Grand Seigneur prenait le parti du jeune ninja, alors elle comprenait qu'elle avait porté un jugement hâtif.

'Qu'est je fais ?' commença-t-elle à penser.

Elle fut interrompu par Naruto qui avait une voix caverneuse, glaciale…

**« Que dis tu ? Tu me traite de lâche ? Sais tu au moins ce qu'il s'est passé ? » **il n'avait pas crié, et ça avait pour effet d'effrayer Linrei.

« Naruto, je suis désolé, je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus ! » répondit elle avec une voix tremblante.

**« Tu ne sais pas. Non bien sur que non… Mais après tout, je ne suis qu'un démon, c'est ça ? Je ne peux pas avoir de sentiments ! Et puis, c'est tellement facile d'abandonner ce que j'ai a de plus cher à mon cœur, d'abandonner mes rêves… »**

Linrei était en larmes. Elle sentait l'aura meurtrière de Naruto et elle savait qu'elle était totalement dirigée vers elle. Elle avait de plus en plus de regrets. Naruto la mettait en face de ses paroles.

Elle ne pouvait rien répondre à Naruto et la tension de ce dernier ne s'en trouva qu'amplifiée. Cette fois, son cri sembla être un rugissement.

**« NON, BIEN SUR QUE NON, TU N'AVAIS PAS PENSE UNE MINUTE QUE C'ÉTAIT LA SEULE SOLUTION QUE J'AVAIS… »**

Il fit apparaitre alors un Rasengan dans sa main droite, il allait se jeter sur Linrei quand il fut retenu à la dernière minute. Shurei, le sensei de Naruto, venait de l'immobiliser avec les racines des arbres les entourant. Il psalmodiait un grande litanie en langage elfique. Petit à petit, Naruto reprenait son aspect normal, son aura diminuait progressivement jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écroule au sol.

Linrei s'écroula à son tour après avoir soufflé : « Naruto nee chan, pardon ! »

_Fin du Flash back_

Naruto était en larmes. Il avait tout fait pour ne plus penser à cette scène. Kyubi savait qu'il lui avait fait du mal, mais ce mal était nécessaire.

'**Je suis désolé, Naruto Kun, mais tu devais ouvrir les yeux…'** commença le Renard à neuf queues avant d'être coupé.

'J'ai faillit la tuer Kyu, je voulais la tuer… Si Shurei n'était pas arriver… » une boule se forma dans sa gorge.

'**Tu l'évites depuis ce jour… Il est temps que tu lui parles !' **lui répondit son ami d'une voix douce. **'Elle est là, tu sais…'**

'Oui, elle me suis depuis que je suis parti de chez Shinrei sama. Je vais lui parler.'

Shinrei était à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de Naruto. Etant une Elfe, elle pouvait le voir comme s'ils étaient côte à côte. Elle le voyait en train de pleurer et ça lui faisait du mal. Il ne lui adressait plus la parole, elle savait qu'il ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Cependant, elle s'était jurée de toujours être près de lui pour le protéger. D'un coup, elle aperçu que Naruto la fixait droit dans les yeux. En quelques secondes, le vent lui souffla des mots qu'elle n'espérait plus entendre.

« Linrei… Viens ici ! Nous devons parler… »

Elle aurait voulu courir vers Naruto mais elle ne put s'approcher que doucement vers lui. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, elle en avait du mal à respirer.

Elle arriva au niveau de Naruto et n'osa pas s'approcher de lui.

« Tu peux t'assoir à côté de moi si tu veux Linrei… Nee chan ! » La voix de Naruto était remplie de tristesse.

Le cœur de Linrei fit un saut dans sa poitrine quand le jeune blond l'avait appelé « Linrei nee chan ». Elle sauta alors au cou de Naruto, les yeux remplis de larmes.

« Oh ! Naruto ! Si tu savais comme je m'en veux ! » dit alors Linrei entre plusieurs sanglot. Elle allait continuer mais Naruto l'interrompit d'une voix douce.

« Moi aussi Linrei, je m'en veux. Je me suis emporté, je n'ai pas pu me contrôler. Comme le disent les ninjas de Konoha, je suis un MONSTRE » cracha Naruto.

« NON ! » Linrei venait de crier mais elle n'était pas la seule.

En effet, le père de Sakura avait crié en même temps que la jeune Elfe. Naruto se retourna vers lui et lui lança un regard glacial. Le ninja de Konoha, s'il était effrayé, n'en laissa rien paraître.

'Que fait-il ici ?' se demanda Naruto.

_Flash Back - Dans la demeure de l'Hikage._

Kyodo Haruno _(1)_ suivait un Elfe qui l'amenait au bureau de la princesse du Du Weldenvarden. Il avait un sourire accroché au visage et la raison de ce sourire venait du fait qu'il savait que Naruto lui laissait une chance de lui parler. Il arriva devant une grande porte en bois clair gravée. Il était stupéfait devant les gravures. Elles étaient immobiles mais semblaient vivante. Il était toujours en train d'admirer cette grande porte lorsqu'il entendit une voix forte et claire annoncer :

« Ninja de Konoha ! Hikage sama vous attends ! »

La porte s'ouvrit alors. Kyodo rentra dans une grande pièce composé d'un grand bureau derrière lequel il y avait une grande Elfe d'une beauté rayonnante qui dégageait une grande puissance. Haruno s'inclina devant Shinrei. Cette dernière souri alors sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, elle l'avait intimidé, elle en était sure. Elle prit alors la parole d'une voix sure et pausée.

« Ninja de Konoha, vous avez demandé à être reçut de la part de Kakashi sama. J'attend donc votre rapport. »

« En effet, Hikage sama, » Sa voix n'était pas aussi sure qu'il l'aurait voulu. « je suis ici à la demande de Kakashi. Nous avons fait une enquête difficile et pris d'énormes risques. En fait, nous connaissons un complot d'une grande envergure. »

La tante de Naruto se figea alors…

'Un complot… Alors, j'avais vu juste…' pensa-t-elle avant de reprendre, « Savait vous qui tire les ficelles ? »

« Nous n'avons que des hypothèses. En fait, nous hésitons entre plusieurs personnes et n'avons aucune preuve… »

« Que comptez vous faire alors ? Vous avez une idée… Sinon vous ne seriez pas là ! »

A ces mots, Kyodo Haruno senti le stress monter en lui. C'était le moment qu'il redoutait le plus.

« En fait, je suis là pour vous demander l'autorisation de ramener Naruto Uzumaki… » Il fut interrompu par une voix glaciale.

« Laissez Naruto en dehors de vos problèmes, » Shinrei était maintenant debout devant le père de Sakura qui aurait aimer être ailleurs. « il n'est pas votre jouet. Vous n'êtes qu'un sot Haruno. Vous pensiez avoir affaire à qui ? »

« … »

Devant l'absence de réponse de son interlocuteur, Shinrei continua : « Naruto ne doit rien à Konoha, vous l'avez rejeté et vous le premier Haruno… »

« Vous avez raison… » souffla le père de Sakura.

Shinrei fut un peu déstabilisée devant l'aveu de Kyudo. Ce dernier reprit alors.

« Je suis un crétin, je n'ai jamais essayé de connaître le jeune Uzumaki et encore moins de le comprendre. Ma fille s'est éprise de ce jeune homme et je les ai séparés. Ne croyait surtout pas que je veux me servir de Naruto, s'il y avait une autre solution je ne serais pas là. Je donnerai ma vie plutôt que de me servir de lui… J'ai compris mes erreurs. »

Shinrei, par ses dons d'Elfes savait qu'il ne mentait pas. Elle le lisait dans ses yeux.

« Ce n'est pas moi qu'il va falloir convaincre. Je laisse Naruto choisir sa voie. »

« Je vois. Je dois le convaincre. Je suis prêt à donner ma vie pour cela… Je le ferai pour ma fille. » termina-t-il plus doucement.

« SHUREI ! » appela alors l'Hikage.

« Hikage sama ? » lui répondit alors un Elfe qui venait d'apparaître à côté d'Haruno sénior.

« Mène ce ninja de Konoha auprès de Naruto ! » _« Et ne les laisse pas seuls » _rajouta-t-elle en Elfique.

Cinq minutes après, les deux hommes se déplaçaient d'arbres en arbres sans un mot. Ils arrivèrent auprès d'une falaise. Kyodo apperçu Naruto, il était avec une jeune Elfe. Le ninja de Konoha la reconnu, il avait entendu dire qu'ils étaient comme frère et sœur. Il s'approcha alors du ninja mais s'arrêta tout net lorsqu'il entendit Naruto parler.

« Moi aussi Linrei, je m'en veux. Je me suis emporté, je n'ai pas pu me contrôler. Comme le disent les ninjas de Konoha, je suis un MONSTRE ».

« NON ! » Kyodo venait de crier mais il n'était pas le seul.

En effet, la jeune Elfe avait crié en même temps que le ninja de Konoha. Naruto se retourna vers lui et lui lança un regard glacial.

_Fin du Flash back_

« Ecoutez moi Uzumaki sama, je vous en prie » Kyodo s'était arrêté à quelques mètres du jeune ninja qui le fixait avec une rage contenue. « Je suis là pour vous demander un service… »

« Je le savais ! » le coupa Naruto rageur, « Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Vous avez besoin du "Démon Renard". »

« Naruto laisse le parler s'il te plait… » souffla Linrei.

« Non Linrei ! Cette fois, je ne te laisserai pas me dire ce que je ne veux pas entendre… Cet homme me hait et il désire m'envoyer à une mort certaine à Konoha. »

« Naruto, tu devrais l'écouter. » Shurei venait de prendre la parole pour la première fois. « N'oublie pas qu'il était en entretien avec Shinrei sama et si elle m'a demandé de te l'emmener, c'est qu'elle pense que tu dois l'écouter ! »

Naruto se calma aussitôt, Shurei avait un vrai ascendant sur lui. Il fixa le père de Sakura.

« Je vous écoute ! »

« Comme je l'ai dit à Hikage Sama, nous savons qu'un complot a lieu à Konoha. Le problème c'est de savoir qui tire les ficelles… On n'a que des suspects et aucune preuve. Le but c'est de vous ramenez au village. Une fois à Konoha, nous sommes sur que le marionnettiste se montrera. »

« Vous me demandez de risquer ma vie pour un village qui m'a toujours rejeté. »

« Non, je vous demande de prendre ce risque pour sauver ma fille. »

A ce moment là Naruto se figea. Sakura était en danger, pourquoi ? Voilà ce qu'il pensait.

'**Naruto Kun, ne rejette pas tes sentiments, n'oublie pas ton nindo…'** intervint Kyubi tout en relâchant un léger chakra chaud.

« Je vous suis ! » assura fermement Naruto.

Kyodo se détendit, Shurei souriait légèrement, il était fier de son disciple. Linrei restait interdite. Elle prit alors la parole sur un ton froid qui surprit Naruto lui-même.

« Je viens avec vous. Haruno, je t'ai à l'œil. Si tu essayes de doubler Naruto, je serai devant toi et ça sera ta dernière action parmi les vivants… »

Naruto s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule. Le père de Sakura avait fait un pas en arrière. Naruto s'avança à nouveau et clama :

« En route pour Konoha… »

'**En avant… !' **enchaina Kyubi

Les deux jeunes et le père de Sakura s'élancèrent dans les arbres.

(1) Je ne sais pas quel est le prénom du père de Sakura, alors Kyodo est une pure invention de ma part.

* * *

Alors, comment avez vous trouvez cette suite... J'espère que ça vous a plu... Le prochain chapitre devrait nous dévoilé quelques secrets (ou peut être pas... lol)

**_Réponse aux Reviews :_**

**_Anonymate :_** Tout d'abord, merci pour tout ces compliments... Je suis touché que ma fic te plaise autant. En ce qui concerne mes délais de publication, au grand dam des lecteurs, je ne suis pas très régulié. En effet, il peut y avoir une semaine entre deux chapitres comme plusieurs mois (non, pas tapé !). La seule chose que je peux te promettre c'est que je la terminerai. J'espère que tu seras assez patient pour lire la suite et que tu aimeras toujours autant ma fic... (En train de prier tous les dieux pour que ça marche...)  
**_Ludovic :_** Je suis content que cette fic te plaise et encore plus content que t'es laissé une review... Encore merci. Comme je viens de le dire à Anonymate ci dessus, je compte bien terminer cette fic... Combien de chapitres avant la fin, alors là je ne peux pas te le dire, moi même je ne le sais pas... Pour tout te dire, jamais je n'aurai pensé écrire 17 chapitres... J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plait et que tu continueras à lire ma fic malgrès l'attente entre certains de mes chapitres.  
**_Mini-Yuya : _**Quelle joie de lire une review de toi... Tu transmets toujours autant d'énergie au petit auteur de fic que je suis. Merci pour tes encouragements et à bientôt.  
**_Mike :_** Merci pour tes compliments. En ce qui concerne le futur de Sakura, je pense qu'on en apprendra un peu plus au prochain chapitre. Que lui est il arrivé ? Quel va être la réaction de Naruto ? Et est ce vraiment Danzo qui tire les ficelles ? Que de questions n'est ce pas ? (Hihihihihihi, Gnacgnacgnac !)


	18. Le Marionnettiste Part 1

_Bien le bonjour à tous !  
Voici donc le 18ème chapitre. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire... Il y a un peu plus d'action que dans les derniers...  
N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre. BONNE LECTURE !!!_

* * *

Naruto, Kyudo et Linrei se déplaçaient à grande vitesse en direction du village de Konoha. Plus ils s'approchaient plus Naruto stressait.

_'Est-ce que j'ai pris la bonne décision ? Peut être est-ce un piège. Est-ce que je peux vraiment faire confiance au père de Sakura ?'_

Ce dernier observait notre jeune héros. Ils voyait que le visage du jeune ninja se crispait au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Comme s'il lisait dans les pensées de notre héros, Kyudo prit la parole.

« Uzumaki Sama ? »  
« Hum ! » répondit Naruto surpris qu'il lui adresse la parole.  
« Faites moi confiance… Je tiens à ma fille plus qu'à ma propre vie et je sais que je me suis trompé à votre sujet ! »

Naruto était, et c'est peu dire, étonné. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le chef de la famille Haruno décide de lui faire de telles déclarations. Il fut obligé de s'arrêter, ses jambes refusant de continuer d'avantage. Linrei s'arrêta à son tour restant un peu en retrait pour observer la situation. Kyudo Haruno, voyant que Naruto ne prenait pas la parole, continua tout en le fixant dans les yeux.

« Je sais que je vous ai fait énormément de mal et je me suis vraiment comporté comme le dernier des dernier envers vous. Ma fille m'a fait ouvrir les yeux lors de notre dernière altercation. Quand Kakashi nous a délivré du Genjutsu, ma femme et moi, et que nous avons compris dans quelle situation nous étions, j'ai repensé à tous ce qu'il s'était passé depuis votre retour. Vous avez sauvé le village à deux reprises et vous nous avez sauvés, ma femme et moi, malgré mon comportement envers vous. Uzumaki sama… » Kyudo Haruno baissa la tête pour la première fois avant de reprendre. « je sais que je suis impardonnable mais je ferai tout pour vous aider dorénavant et je vous soutiendrai de toute mon âme… Telle sera ma rédemption ! »

Naruto resta de marbre devant cette déclaration mais, à l'intérieur de lui, une chaleur longtemps oubliée recommençait à naître. Linrei souriait, elle avait comprit que le père de Sakura était honnête et franc. Naruto observa alors le ninja de Konoha et dit alors d'une voix pas aussi calme qu'il l'aurait voulu :

« Appelez-moi Naruto s'il vous plais Haruno… Sama ! »  
« Merci… Naruto ! » répondit d'un souffle le père de Sakura.

Et sans un mots, les trois compagnons se remirent en marche. Ca faisait une demi heure qu'ils courraient à nouveau lorsqu'ils aperçurent de la fumée opaque monter droit devant eux. D'où venait cette fumée lugubre ? Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu en être à l'origine ?

« Konoha… ! » souffla le jeune blond.

Ils accélère donc leur course lorsque, soudain, ils entendirent un bruit significatif. Il y avait un combat pas loin d'eux. Ils s'arrêtèrent quand soudain Naruto, après une série de mudras, dit d'une voix claire :

« Ninpo : le regard pur ! »

Les yeux de Naruto se fendirent alors et devinrent d'un bleu intense. Il put alors voir à quelques centaines de mètres devant lui un combat où il reconnut certaines personnes. En effet, Konohamaru se battait comme un dément contre plusieurs ninjas inconnus. Ebisu était au sol et semblait blessé. Konohamaru était en mauvaise posture. N'écoutant que son cœur, Naruto s'élança tout en sortant son arme de prédilection.

« Gedwey Ignasia ! » dit il avant que ses lames se chargèrent de chakra.

Les deux autres, Linrei et Kyudo, ne savaient pas ce qu'il se passait mais comprirent qu'il fallait le suivre.

Konohamaru avait de plus en pus de mal à contenir ses adversaires. Il en avait abattu deux mais dans un moment d'inadvertance un troisième allait lui porter un coup sur le côté. Ce coup lui aurait été fatal si Ebisu, son pervers de sensei, ne s'était pas interposait entre lui et le ninja renégat. Konohamaru avait alors vu Ebisu chuter lourdement au sol avec une plaie béante dans le ventre. Il n'avait pas pu alors contrôler sa rage et s'était élancé vers ses ennemis.

Et maintenant, il sentait sa fin arriver… Il commençait à manquer sérieusement de chakra. Lorsqu'un ennemi se jeta sur lui, il su qu'il ne pourrait pas l'éviter. Il se prépara à recevoir le coup lorsque devant ses yeux le ninja fut transpercé par une lame bleu. Le ninja tomba et laissa apparaître une personne que Konohamaru n'avait plus vu depuis plusieurs mois…

« Naruto… ? » souffla le petit fils du troisième Hokage.

Ce dernier se posta face aux ninjas encore vivant. Il y en avait cinq debout. Alors que Konohamaru tomba assis de stupeur, Naruto souffla :

« Danse de la Grande Faucheuse ! »

Naruto disparu devant le regard ahurit et apeuré de ses ennemis. On entendait que des bruits de corps qui tombaient. Ils étaient tous précédés d'un courant d'air chaud. Tout les ninjas pensaient qu'il était invisible, mais en fait il se déplacer à grande vitesse grâce à sa techniques Futon de déplacements. Au bout de quelques secondes, Naruto en avait fini avec les agresseurs de Konohamaru.

Le jeune ninja s'approcha alors de son amis, l'aida à s'appuyer contre un arbre proche avant de prendre la parole.

« Linrei ! Occupe toi de soigner le ninja de Konoha s'il te plais ! »  
« De suite Naruto ! »

Elle se dirigea alors vers Ebisu et commença à s'occuper de sa blessure. Kyudo s'approcha alors des deux jeunes. Il avait été impressionné par la facilité avec laquelle Naruto s'était débarrassé des ninjas. Il avait pu voir que ces ninjas était des junins du village du Son. Naruto observa un moment Konohamaru. Il n'avait que des blessures superficielles, il avait juste besoin de repos. Après quelques instants, il reprit la parole sur un ton réconfortant.

« Tu t'es bien battu Konohamaru. Ne t'inquiète pas, Ebisu sensei est entre de bonnes mains. Ma sœur s'occupe de lui et c'est une très grande guérisseuse. »  
« Naruto ? C'est bien toi ? » demanda alors Konohamaru encore sous le choc. « Tu es revenu ? Tu vas nous aider ?… »  
« Pas si vite Konohamaru ! » l'interrompit Naruto, « C'est bien moi en effet et oui, je suis venu pour vous aider. Cependant, je ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe… Que font les ninjas du village du Son ici ? »  
« Depuis quelques temps Tsunade baa chan se comporte bizarrement. Déjà elle demande à tous les ninjas de te capturer et ensuite elle demande à ce qu'ils te tuent. Quelques temps après, elle a du être internée à l'hôpital et Danzo a été nommé à sa place… »  
« Qui est ce Danzo ? » le coupa à nouveau Naruto.  
« Le chef de la section Racine ! » cette fois c'est Kyudo qui avait pris la parole. « C'est un partisan de la section dure des ninjas. Il était en compétition avec Sarutobi sama pour le titre de troisième Hokage. Il ne s'est jamais remis de son échec et depuis il complote dans l'ombre. Cependant, je ne comprend toujours pas ce que font des ninjas du Son ici ? »  
« Une fois que Danzo a été nommé sixième Hokage, les membres du conseils ont disparu l'un après l'autre et un jour Orochimaru s'est présenté aux portes du village. Nous allions l'attaquer quand Danzo est apparu. »

Konohamaru était maintenant plongé dans ses pensées. Naruto voyait sur son visage une haine indescriptible prendre place. Il lui posa la main sur l'épaule pour l'encourager à continuer.

« Ce sale chien galeux ! » rugit Konohamaru. « Il s'est associé à Orochimaru… Il a alors annoncé que dorénavant Konoha et le village du Son ne ferait qu'un… Ca a été un choc pour beaucoup d'entre nous. Lorsqu'on a voulu se soulever, une armée entière a surgi devant nous. On était une poignée à se rebeller, beaucoup on décidé de ne pas bouger par peur. Depuis, plusieurs combats ont eu lieu et on compte de grandes pertes. Cependant, aujourd'hui, nous, les rebelles ont a décidé de ce battre pour la dernière fois, on tente le tout pour le tout. Le gros du combat est au village, ma mission ainsi que celle des autres membres de mon équipes et de quelques autres ninja, est d'empêcher des renforts d'atteindre le village ! »

Naruto était maintenant concentré sur les paroles de son jeune amis. Il devait agir et vite. Il se concentra alors et commença à prendre la parole.

« Ecoute Konohamaru, on va se tirer de ce mauvais pas, je te le promet. Kyudo Sama, vous allez devoir aider les équipes qui se battent autour du village pour empêcher les renforts de venir. »  
« Bien reçut, mais je vais avoir besoin d'aide. »

Kyudo Haruno fit alors une série de mudra et, après s'être légèrement coupé le pouce et avoir collé ses mains au sol, annonça :

« Ninpo : Invocation, les Loutres ninjas. »

Une vingtaine de loutres apparurent alors après la dissipation d'un gros nuage de fumée blanche.

« Mes amis, » reprit alors le père de Sakura. « j'ai besoin d'aide. Empêchez aux ennemis de rentrer dans Konoha, je compte sur vous… »  
« Hai ! » répondirent alors toutes les loutres d'une seule voix avant de s'élancer dans les bois.  
« Bien, je vais m'y mettre aussi. Tu peux leur faire confiance, les chiens ninjas de Kakashi les craignent, c'est pour dire… » Kyudo avait rajouté ça à la vue du visage plus que sceptique de Naruto vis-à-vis de la capacité des loutres pour se débarrasser de ninjas aguerris.  
« Je vous fait confiance… » répondit il alors que Kyudo se lancer derrière ses invocations. « Linrei ! »  
« Oui Nee san… »  
« Quand tu auras fini de soigner Ebisu sensei, je voudrai que t'ailles quérir l'aide d'Hikage Sama. J'ai besoin de l'armée céleste. »  
« J'y vais de suite alors… Le ninja de Konoha est tiré d'affaire. Mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu va faire ? »  
« Moi, je vais aller à Konoha. Ils veulent me voir depuis si longtemps, je vais donc leur rendre ce service. »

Naruto remarqua alors que Linrei avait les yeux brillant. Naruto s'approcha d'elle. Le voyant faire, Linrei baissa la tête et serra les poings.

« Ne t'inquiète pas sœurette… » dit un Naruto souriant tout en relevant la tête de Linrei pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens. « Je ne mourrai pas aujourd'hui, j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à faire. »  
« Tu me le promets ? » demanda l'Elfe tout en retenant un sanglot.  
« Sur mon Nindo ! Va chercher l'armée céleste, j'ai besoin de leur aide ! »  
« J'y vais ! Attends notre retour ! Ce Danzo va comprendre qu'il ne faut pas s'en prendre à un fils du « Du Weldenvarden » ! »

Linrei reparti en direction de la cité elfique avec une vitesse que seuls les elfes possédaient. Naruto se retourna et allait se mettre en marche en direction de Konoha quand il fut arrêté par son jeune amis.

« Je viens avec toi ! Je suis le petit fil du troisième Hokage ! C'est mon devoir de protéger Konoha. » dit il déterminé.  
« Non, Konohamaru. J'ai besoin de toi ici ! »

Konohamaru dévisagea Naruto.

« Je ne sert à rien ici ! Laisse moi t'accompagner. »  
« Je t'ai dit de rester là ! » cette fois le ton de Naruto était dur. « Tu dois attendre le retour de Linrei pour les amener au village. De plus, Ebisu doit être surveillé. Tout danger n'est pas écarté, d'autres ninjas pourraient surgir. Ne te trompe pas, si je te demande de ne pas m'accompagner ce n'est pas pour te protéger. Au contraire, il m'en coûte plus que ce que tu crois de te laisser là tout seul. »

Konohamaru était sous le choc. Il avait pensé que Naruto ne lui faisait pas confiance et que c'était pour ça qu'il lui demandé de rester ici.

« D'accord Naruto kun. Je te rejoins avec les Elfes dés leur arrivé. Fait attention à toi, n'oublie pas ta promesse. »

Naruto lui fit un grand sourire et se mit à sauter d'arbres en arbres en direction de Konoha. Lorsqu'il arriva aux portes du village il pu voir alors les dégâts de la bataille. Des corps jonchaient le sol, la plus part de ces corps étaient des ninjas du Son, mais Naruto pu voir certains ninjas de Konoha. Il sentit sa fureur envers Danzo augmenté de plus en plus.

_'**Reste calme Naruto, ce n'est pas le moment de perdre ton sang froid'  
**__'Je sais Kyubi kun, mais je connais tous ces ninjas de Konoha…'  
__'**Nous les vengerons, sois en sûr !'  
**__'C'est une certitude. Je vais avoir besoin de toi, tu va m'aider ?'  
__'**Bien sur Guerrier. Ton Wyrd tu me donne, ton Wyrd je défendrai !'**_

Naruto s'élança alors dans les rues un sourire dément aux lèvres. Il allait venger ses camarades. Il tourna à une intersection lorsqu'il apperçu Kiba et Akamaru en train de combattre des ninjas du Son. D'un coup d'œil, Naruto put apercevoir Hinata allongée au sol derrière son amis. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Après une série de mudras, il annonça :

« Futon : Les shuriken de vent ! »

Plusieurs ninjas furent touchés par l'attaque de Naruto. A ce moment là, les autres ninja s'étaient arrêtés. Ce fut leur plus grande erreur, car Kiba profita de cette ouverture pour leur porter une attaque qui leur fut fatale. Une fois les ninjas ennemis éliminés, ce dernier se jeta sur le corps d'Hinata. Naruto s'approcha alors d'eux et son cœur se serra, Hinata avait l'air d'être gravement blessée et Kiba était ravagé par la tristesse.

« Hinata…, je t'en supplies… ne… me… laisse… pas… » disait Kiba avec une voix entrecoupée de sanglots.  
« Kiba ! » intervint Naruto d'une voix douce. « Laisse moi faire, je vais m'occuper d'elle ! »  
« Naruto ? » demanda-t-il surpris.  
« Oui, Kiba, laisse moi faire je t'en pris… »  
_'__**Naruto, si tu fais ça, tu va perdre beaucoup de Chakra…'  
**'Je sais, mais je ne peux pas la laisser mourir.'_

Avant que Kyubi n'intervienne à nouveau, Naruto avait mis ses mains sur le corps d'Hinata et avait prononcé d'une voix claire :

« Waise Heill_[1]_ ! »

Les mains de Naruto prirent une couleur bleuté ainsi que le corps de la jeune Hyuga.

« Sauve là, je t'en supplie Naruto ! » priait Kiba.

Après un temps qui sembla être une éternité au jeune maître chien, Hinata reprit des couleurs et ouvrit les yeux.

« Kiba ? » appela-t-elle d'une petite voix.  
« Hinata ! Hinata ! Je suis là. Je serai toujours là, ne me laisse pas ! » répondit Kiba en prenant la jeune ninja dans les bras.

Naruto allait partir en direction de la demeure de l'Hokage quand soudain Hinata le retint.

« Merci ! Naruto Kun, merci ! »  
« Ce n'est rien… Sois prudente dorénavant, tu n'es plus seule… Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment mais je te félicite et toi aussi Kiba ! »

Kiba, à ces mots, regardait Hinata puis Naruto chacun leur tour. Il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre de quoi parlait Naruto et Hinata était toute rouge. Naruto sourit alors.

_'Il n'est donc pas au courant !'_ pensa-t-il. « Bien, je vous laisse, vous avez des choses à vous dire ! »

Il allait se mettre en marche quand il s'arrêta pour ajouter :

« Kiba ! Promet moi que vous allez vous mettre à l'abris. Hinata ne doit plus se battre et elle a besoin de toi à ses côtés ! »  
« Je te le promet ! » répondit Kiba la tête pleine de questions.  
« WOUAF ! » ajouta Akamaru semblant joyeux.  
_'Akamaru à plus d'instinct que toi Kiba !'_ pensa alors notre jeune héros avec un sourire.

Naruto repartit alors et courra en direction de la demeure du Hokage. Arrivait devant, il pouvait voir qu'un combat d'une grande intensité avait eu lieu devant le bâtiment. Plusieurs dizaines de corps étaient allongés au sol, les murs ainsi que le sol étaient couverts de sang. Soudain, Naruto se mit en position de combat. Deux ombres s'approchaient devant lui. Quelques secondes plus tard il du sauter en arrière pour éviter une pluie de Kunais. Il s'écria alors qu'il reconnaissait les deux silhouettes :

« SAKURA ! TSUNADE ! Arrêtez, c'est moi, NARUTO ! »  
« Démon, nous allons te détruire ! » répondit alors Sakura.  
« Ta fin est proche ! » continua Tsunade.

Quel ne fut pas le choc de Naruto. Les deux personnes parmi celles qu'il aimait le plus voulaient le détruire. Etant encore sous le choc, il ne pu éviter la deuxième salve de Kunais. Il fut transperçait de part en part. Les deux Kunoichi continuaient de s'approcher quand soudain elles furent immobilisées.

« Bien joué Shikamaru ! » fit une voix que Naruto reconnu comme celle de Rock Lee alors que quelqu'un le rattrapé dans sa chute.

Kakashi, Shikamaru et Rock Lee venaient d'arriver devant la demeure de l'Hokage quand ils assistèrent à l'attaque des deux Kunoichi sur Naruto. Shikamaru avait alors agit rapidement pour les immobiliser et Kakashi s'était jeté vers Naruto pour le rattraper. Une fois dans ses bras, Naruto explosa dans un nuage de fumée.

_'Un clone ? Mais quand a-t-il eu le temps d'en faire un ?'_ pensait le ninja copieur.  
« Kakashi sensei ! Shikamaru ! Lee ! » salua Naruto encore choqué par l'attaque qu'il venait de subir. « Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi m'ont-elles attaqué ? »  
« Naruto, c'est bien toi ? » demanda Rock Lee.  
« Je vous ai posé une question ? » commença à s'énerver le porteur de Kyubi.  
« Naruto ! » commença d'une voix calme Kakashi. « Tu dois comprendre qu'elles ne savent pas ce qu'elles font. Elles sont manipulées par Danzo ! »  
« Comment ? » demanda d'une voix dure Naruto.  
« On ne sais pas vraiment, mais plusieurs personnes ont changé de comportement après une rencontre avec Danzo. Il tire les ficelles de toute cette mascarade… Et si ça continu, on va droit à notre perte… »

La voix de Kakashi était fatiguée. Shikamaru ne disait rien mais ses traits étaient tirés. Lee avait la tête baissé et semblait déprimé. Quand il se rendit compte dans quel état étaient ses compagnons, il avança vers les deux Kunoichi. Ses yeux prirent une couleur rouge intense avec une pupille ténébreuse.

_'Kyubi kun, je vais avoir besoin de toi sur ce coup là !'  
__'**Je vois, tu veux te servir de mon chakra pour les sortir de cette transe.'  
**__'Tout à fait…'  
__'**C'est une bonne idée, laisse moi faire'**_

Il s'approcha alors de Sakura, posa une main et annonça :

« Jierda_[2]_ ! »

Une couche de chakra rouge prit place entre la main de Naruto et le front de Sakura. Petit à petit les yeux de Sakura se fermèrent et elle tomba. Il fit la même opération sur Tsunade. Les trois ninjas observateurs restaient ébahis devant cette scène. Shikamaru rompit sa technique de la manipulation des ombres. Kakashi allait intervenir quand le sol trembla. La demeure de l'Hokage explosa devant eux et ils durent fuir pour éviter les éclat et le souffle dus à l'explosion. Ils avaient beau essayer de s'échapper que le souffle les rattrapait. Naruto portait les corps de Tsunade et Sakura, Shikamaru et Rock Lee était devant Kakashi. Ce dernier s'arrêta et ouvrit grand son œil porteur du Sharingan. Il arriva à créer une nouvelle dimension dans laquelle il put faire s'engouffrer le souffle de l'explosion.

Les quatre ninjas de Konoha se regroupèrent. Ils profitèrent d'une courte accalmie quand soudain ils entendirent deux voix différentes s'écrier :

« NINPO : INVOCATION ! »

Deux nuages blancs apparurent. Quand ils disparurent deux invocations géantes faisaient face à nos ninjas : Un serpent et une araignée. Sur leur tête, il y avait respectivement, Orochimaru et Danzo. Naruto posa alors les deux Kunoichi à côtés de Rock Lee. Il prit alors la parole :

« Elles sont inconscientes ! Lee, tu les amène avec toi loin d'ici. Shikamaru, tu prends Kakashi sensei avec toi et tu le suis... »  
« Et toi ? » l'interrompit Shikamaru.  
« Moi, je vais m'occuper d'eux. Ils me voulaient mort, il m'auront en vie devant eux. » reprit d'une voix glaciale Naruto.  
« Nous ne pouvons pas te laisser seul te battre contre eux ! » l'interrompit à nouveau le jeune Nara.

Alors que Naruto allait répondre, le sol trembla à nouveau. Un grand crapaud avait atterri à leur côté. Naruto le reconnu aussi tôt, c'était Gamabunta. Une voix se fit alors entendre.

« Il n'est pas seul, j'ai un compte à régler avec un ancien amis. »  
« Jiraya sama ! » souffla Naruto un sourire accroché aux lèvre.

Shikamaru et Rock Lee, après s'être observé, se décidèrent.

« Nous allons les mettre à l'abris. Ne nous quittez pas ! » dit alors Shikamaru.  
« C'est promis ! » répondit Naruto. « Une fois qu'ils sont à l'abris, aidez ceux qui sont aux entrées du village pour empêcher les renforts de venir. »  
« Hai ! » répondit le jeune tigre de Jade en levant le pouce fièrement devant lui.

Les deux ninjas partirent alors que Naruto faisait face au troisième sanin et au sixième Hokage.

_'C'est à mon tour de rentrer en scène maintenant, n'est-ce pas Kyubi ?'  
__'**Allons-y Naruto, je suis avec toi.'**_

Naruto se concentra, une aura rouge l'entoura, ses cheveux devinrent intégralement rouge. Il fit une longue série de mudras et relacha une grande quantité du chakra de Kyubi.

« Ninpo : Invocation suprême, Le Grand Seigneur ! »

Un nuage énorme apparut alors. Une fois la fumée dégagée Kyubi se tenait face à Danzo et Orochimaru, Naruto debout sur sa tête.

« Jiraya sensei ? » commença Naruto, « on y va ? »  
« Bien sur, il est temps que je mette un terme à mes vieux démons ! »

Waise Heill_[1]_ = Sois Guéri  
Jierda_[2]_ = Briser, casser.

* * *

_Et voilà c'est terminé. Non ne me tapé pas. Je n'ai pas voulu enchainé sur ce combat, j'ai envie de le détailler correctement (enin j'essairai) et puis j'ai encore beaucoup de chose à dire. Je ne pouvais pas tout mettre sur un seul chapitre.  
N'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review, ça me fera très plaisir._

_**Réponse aux Reviews :**_

_**MMike :** Et non, je ne suis pas un sadique invétéré (enfin je ne crois pas :D). Pour ta remarque au sujet du père de Sakura qui s'excuse un peu vite, en fait je ne voulais pas trop m'éternisé là dessus. Et puis, je pense qu'il a eu assez de preuves pour comprendre que Naruto n'est pas ce qu'il pensait qu'il était c'est à dire un démon (ouh la la, je ne suis pas très clair). Enfin merci pour tes compliments.  
**Anonymate :** Voila la suite, j'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue... Je sais pas si t'es au courant, mais il y a une fonction sur d'être alerté par mail quand un nouveau chapitre d'une Fanfic que tu suis sort. Il te faut cliquer sur "Add story to story alert" (en bas, à gauche, dans la même liste qu'ajout dans favoris, etc...). Encore une fois, je promet de terminer cette fic.  
**Bachelor49 : **Merci pour tes compliments. Comme tu le pensais, Danzo est bien en tête du complot, mais Orochimaru participe aussi. Alors je te félicite, tu as fais un 50% dans tes prédictions :D_


End file.
